Le Bruit du Silence
by ktyggsoshi
Summary: Si le corps de Clint est bien de retour chez lui après les événements tragiques survenus en Sokovie son esprit, lui, est toujours coincé là-bas sous les décombres des bâtiments et, métaphoriquement, sous ceux de son coeur qui ne fonctionne plus correctement depuis la mort d'un gamin qu'il ne pensait pas aimer autant. Jusqu'au jour où...
1. Je t'ai manqué

_Histoire repostée. Pour des raisons personnelles elle avait dû être supprimé le temps des vacances et je m'en excuse mais elle est de nouveau là et la publication va reprendre. :)_

 _Les titres des chapitres sont des titres de chansons d'Alain Bashung. :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **PARTIE UNE :**

Clint ne savait pas précisément à quel moment il avait cessé de regarder Laura avec des yeux amoureux. Il avait l'impression que ça c'était fait jour après jour, petit à petit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention au départ, c'était durant les jours qui avaient suivi leur combat contre Ultron, que l'archer l'avait brusquement réalisé. Quand il était rentré de sa bataille, épuisé, accablé par le chagrin et qu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, Clint Barton n'avait senti aucun réconfort.

Les bras de sa femme, qui habituellement diffusait une douce sensation de chaleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, n'avaient été cette fois qu'une étreinte dont il avait hâte de sortir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme avait eu l'impression d'étouffer dans ces bras qu'il avait autrefois tant aimés.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là, que Clint avait sérieusement commencé à reconsidérer ses sentiments pour Laura. Et cette remise en question était aussi un excellent prétexte pour ne pas penser à la mort de Pietro. Pietro qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, sans hésité un seul instant, alors que sa relation avec l'archer n'avait été que provocations et démonstration de force.

Après le sacrifice du plus jeune, les nuits de Clint s'étaient peuplées de cauchemars. L'archer revoyait le corps du blond tombé au ralenti, son regard s'accrochant à celui du plus vieux et le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé juste avant de s'écrouler ; comme s'il avait voulu le rassurer. Il revoyait ce regard affreusement vide et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de l'éclat pétillant de vie qui l'avait autrefois habité.

Clint avait pensé que c'était l'idée que quelqu'un se soit sacrifié pour lui, qui l'affectait tant. Mais il s'était rendu compte avec les jours, et avec ses cauchemars, que c'était en réalité tout autre chose qui le bouleversait. Pietro lui manquait. Et c'était beaucoup plus difficile de faire son deuil avec cette constatation.

Après la mort du plus jeune, l'archer n'avait pas repris contact avec les Avengers. Il aurait pensé que la compagnie de sa femme et ses enfants suffiraient à lui faire oublier la tristesse et la douleur qui pesait sur son coeur et dans son estomac, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Clint s'était détesté de ne pas pouvoir se sentir mieux auprès de ses enfants, les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Tony, le soucieux des autres refoulé, lui avait envoyé un seul message dans lequel il lui disait que si jamais il avait besoin la tour, ainsi que la chambre aménagée pour l'archer, lui serait toujours ouverte (peu importe l'heure du jour et de la nuit).

Natasha, sa merveilleuse Natasha pour laquelle Clint ne douterait jamais un instant que ses sentiments puissent se faner, lui avait simplement dit que les missions étaient beaucoup moins amusantes sans lui. C'était un " tu me manques espèce d'imbécile" à sa manière.

Bruce, d'une politesse et d'un respect exemplaire, lui avait dit de prendre soin de lui et d'embrasser sa famille de sa part.

Le message de Steve avait été similaire, avec cependant un bref paragraphe sur l'importance des valeurs familiales. Steve était Steve, après tout. C'était, étonnamment, le message qui l'avait fait le plus sourire. Il s'était senti coupable envers sa meilleure amie.

Thor n'avait rien envoyé, il faut dire que le dieu du tonnerre avait encore du mal à se servir d'un téléphone. Mais Clint avait vu, un jour où il réparait son vieux tracteur au-dehors, le ciel s'assombrir ainsi qu'un éclair zébrer le ciel.

Clint avait été profondément touché de voir que les Avengers se souciait de lui. Nick Fury avait eu du mal à croire en leur esprit d'équipe qui semblait beaucoup trop fragile et encore plus en leur amitié qui semblait n'être qu'une douce illusion. Mais Clint l'avait vu sur le terrain pendant qu'ils essayaient d'arrêter Ultron, il l'avait vu au retour de cette tragique mission (les uns regardant les blessures des autres, les accolades maladroites et hésitantes mais sincères échangées entre chacun quand ils s'étaient tous séparés à la descente de l'avion, les regards qui en disaient long sur le lien encore légèrement frêle mais bien présent qui les unissait tous...) et il le voyait avec ces SMS remplis d'une inquiétude absolument pas feinte.

L'archer s'était demandé s'ils avaient fait la même chose avec Wanda, s'ils l'avaient soutenu d'une quelconque façon bien qu'ils ne la connaissent pas vraiment.

Clint se sentait aussi coupable envers elle. Et ce sentiment le rongeait vicieusement. La jeune femme n'avait toujours eu que son frère et ce dernier avait donné sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Wanda avait perdu la personne la plus importante de son existence à cause de lui. Il serait légitime qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle le haïsse même.

Dans l'avion qui les avait emmené loin de la Sokovie, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait, la jolie brune n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, ses yeux aussi vides que ceux de son frère. Clint n'avait pas vu la réaction de la jeune femme suite à la mort de son frère mais il savait qu'elle l'avait ressentie comme si elle s'était pris les balles elle aussi. Il ne l'avait pas vu mais il avait entendu son cri déchirant. Il l'avait entendu un long moment, même quand celui-ci s'était arrêté. Il résonnait dans ses oreilles abîmées comme un horrible écho. Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle, poser une main sur son épaule et essayait de la réconforter mais Clint avait été incapable de bouger, retenu sur le siège où il reposait par la certitude qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire une chose pareille après avoir causé la mort de son frère.

Clint Barton s'inquiétait pour Wanda Maximoff. Si lui, alors que les deux hommes n'étaient pourtant pas si proches, se sentait déjà au bord d'un immense précipice de douleur depuis la disparition de Pietro, Wanda n'était-elle pas déjà tombé dedans ?

C'est pour ça que penser à sa relation avec Laura aidé Clint à ne pas s'assombrir complètement. C'était horrible pour sa femme, mais sa remise en question agissait comme une sorte de thérapie pour gérer son deuil.

L'archer éprouvait toujours une profonde affection pour sa femme, ça il en était certain. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle ne brillait plus de cette lueur particulière qui l'animait au début. Cette lueur s'était affaibli avec les années et l'épisode d'Ultron avait été le coup fatal. Clint regardait avec tendresse la mère de ses enfants. Il ne regardait plus avec amour son épouse.

Et si jamais il restait encore une trace de cet amour qui l'avait habité au début, il n'était plus destiné à Laura. Il était destiné aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun, il était destiné à la nostalgie d'une relation qui n'était plus aujourd'hui.

Clint était un Avengers avant de prendre sa retraite anticipée. Sa vie était toujours rythmée par des missions, par des combats au bord de la mort. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour s'enliser dans une relation calme et routinière au final ?

Mais malgré cela, il ne regrettait rien de son histoire avec Laura. Et surtout pas ses enfants. Jamais ses enfants. Ils étaient ce pourquoi Clint n'arrivait jamais plus loin que le bord de la mort justement. Ils étaient la cause de toute la force qu'il trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Il voulait vivre pour les voir vivre eux aussi. Il voulait les voir grandir et construire à leur tour une famille qui, il espérait, ne deviendrait pas aussi chaotique que l'était celle du père en ce moment.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de l'archer. La surprise manque de lui faire renverser la bière qu'il tient dans la main. Assis sur le petit perron devant leur ferme que Clint s'est usé à réparer, Laura l'a rejoint le plus discrètement possible comme pour ne pas faire plus de bruit à l'intérieur de son crâne déjà bien trop bruyant.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris.

\- Ça va bientôt faire deux heures que tu es là et que tu ne bouges pas... Tout va bien Clint ? »

Le ton de Laura est doux, il n'y a pas le moindre signe de reproche dans sa voix. Il n'y en a jamais eu d'ailleurs. Laura a toujours fait preuve d'une compréhension admirable, même quand il devait partir en mission pour une durée interminée sans assurance de revenir en vie. Même quand elle devait s'occuper seule de leurs trois enfants. Même quand il ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs semaines.

Laura si tendre, si bienveillante. Clint ne la mérite plus aujourd'hui. Et quand il y réfléchit, il n'est pas certain de l'avoir déjà mérité un jour.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment, je dois couvrir quelque chose...

\- Tu as le droit d'être triste Clint, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je le suis ?

\- Tu es distant depuis que tu es revenu de Sokovie. Tu te forces à sourire devant les enfants mais tu n'es pas très convaincant. Et je t'entends la nuit, tu murmures le nom de Pietro et tu t'agites dans tous les sens en sueur.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Tu es toujours endormie quand je me réveille.

\- Je fais semblant. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas que l'on puisse te voir comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'il est temps qu'on en parle, tu ne crois pas ? »

Clint ne dit rien. Il n'a pas envie de plonger un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie qu'est la mort de Pietro. Rien qu'en surface, elle le brûle déjà beaucoup trop.

« Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment...

\- Et maintenant tu regrettes ? Tu aurais aimé le connaître un peu plus ?

\- Il avait beau me taper sur le système, ça avait l'air d'être un bon garçon... Tu l'aurais vu avec sa soeur Laura, il la protégeait tout le temps et de n'importe quoi, peu importe le danger, il la protégeait. En fait peu importe le danger, il essayait toujours de protégeait tout le monde. Il était courageux. Je ne le voyais pas avant qu'il... Avant qu'il fasse ce qu'il a fait. Je me rends compte que j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de lui parler un peu plus au lieu de toujours le tacler dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je ne méritais pas son sacrifice. Bordel c'était un gamin Laura. Un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé...

\- Clint... Pietro n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait s'il pensait que tu ne le méritais pas. Et puis du peu que je sais de lui, il n'avait pas l'air offusqué par tes propos. Il en rigolait même et rebondissait dessus. C'était de la taquinerie. Vous n'étiez peut-être pas amis mais vous étiez loin d'être ennemis. Il t'appréciait j'en suis certaine. Et il ne regrette sûrement pas de s'être sacrifié pour toi.

\- Et Wanda ? Par ma faute elle se retrouve toute seule.

\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Non. Elle doit me détester à présent et je la comprends.

\- Chéri, tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Elle en a très certainement besoin et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Peut-être même que ça lui fera plaisir que quelqu'un qui était proche de son frère lui parle.

\- Je n'en sais rien...

\- Alors fais confiance à la voix de la sagesse. »

Dit Laura d'un rire perceptible dans sa voix. La femme pose la tête sur l'épaule musclée de son mari et enroule son bras autour du sien. Elle reprend, de nouveau sérieuse :

« Rien n'est ta faute Clint. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste en sauvant cet enfant et Pietro a fait la même chose. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que quelqu'un essayerait de te mitrailler de balles.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à penser sur le moment, tu ne pouvais pas envisager toutes les possibilités en quelques secondes et tu ne pouvais pas non plus laisser tomber ce petit garçon...

\- Je... Malgré tout ça je n'arrive pas à me sentir mieux...

\- C'est normal, il faut du temps et tu as toujours la facheuse manie de vouloir porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Mais moi et les enfants on sera derrière toi, on ne te laissera pas tomber Clint. »

Et de nouveau, la culpabilité vient lui frapper la poitrine. Lui a l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber Laura depuis longtemps.

Clint prend seulement conscience à l'instant de toute la fatigue qui l'écrase. Depuis la disparition de Pietro, son esprit est assailli de sentiments négatifs. Le chagrin, la colère, la culpabilité (la plus démoniaque de toutes), l'incompréhension et l'incertitude sur tellement de choses de sa vie qu'il croyait pourtant d'une solidité à toutes épreuves.

L'archer aimerait tant que Pietro soit là. Le vide qu'il a laissé semble s'élargir d'un coup et l'envie de voir le jeune blond devient aussi urgente que l'envie d'une cigarette. Un besoin inexpliqué et incontrôlable qui lui donne mal au coeur.

Le plus vieux s'est rendu compte, environ deux semaines après les événements de la Sokovie, qu'il alternait entre deux phases :

Celle où il réalisait que Pietro n'était plus de ce monde et ou le froid à l'intérieur de sa poitrine devenait alors omniprésent, entêtant et presque insupportable.

Et celle où son cerveau semblait baigner dans une sorte de flou et où il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de cette réalité-là. Il savait que Pietro n'était plus, mais il ne réalisait pas l'impact de la chose. Il avait encore l'impression que le coureur allait arriver derrière lui par surprise et lui mettre une légère tape sur le crâne avant de dire avec son inébranlable sourire de petit con trop fière « alors papy, tu ne l'as pas vue venir celle-là ? »

Ces deux phases étaient comme des montagnes russes qui montaient et descendaient sans que Clint n'ait le temps de les voir arriver.

Pour quelqu'un qui voyait tout à l'avance, c'était assez ironique.

« Merci Laura...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Tu viens manger ? Le repas est prêt, les enfants n'attendent plus que toi. »

Clint n'a pas faim. Depuis la Sokovie il perd des kilos à une vitesse aussi fulgurante que celle qu'était capable d'atteindre Pietro à la course.

L'archer se trouvait un peu rond à une époque, il aurait préférait une autre excuse pour perdre du poids. Mais il ne veut pas inquiéter sa petite famille alors ce soir il se force à manger. C'est difficile de se concentrer sur les conversations autour quand il sent son ventre protester à chaque bouchée qu'il avale. Ce soir il se demande si son repas ne finira pas aux toilettes pour éviter les maux d'estomac. Cette possibilité ne l'effraie même pas. Le père de famille a l'impression que son corps meurt de l'intérieur.

 _Bordel Pietro, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ?_

La mort du plus jeune est tellement dure à supporter que Clint se demande vraiment comment il n'a pas pu voir avant à quel point ce gamin pouvait compter pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les conséquences de cette perte puissent être aussi désastreuses.

Clint termine son repas dans un silence qui blesse sa femme et ses enfants mais ils n'en disent rien. Et une fois que tout le monde a quitté la table, il débarrasse Laura de la corvée de vaisselle en décidant de s'en charger lui-même. Cela calmera son envie d'aller aux toilettes. Du moins pour le moment.

L'archer se met à frotter une assiette au moment où un nouveau flash de Pietro s'écroulant au sol revient assassiner son crâne. Et plus il se remémore le regard du blond, plus il se met à frotter l'assiette avec force et presque une certaine brutalité. C'est Laura qui empêche le pauvre objet de se briser entre ses mains en lui tendant le téléphone fixe.

La petite brune fait mine de ne rien remarquer et lui dit simplement que Natasha souhaite lui parler, en urgence, sinon elle ne l'appellerait pas alors qu'elle le sait en mauvais état.

Clint prend un torchon et s'essuie rapidement les mains. Laura monte voir son plus petit garçon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec la rousse.

« 'Tasha ?

\- Salut beau brun. Il faut qu'on parle. »

L'espionne ne lui demande pas comment il se sent et Clint l'en remercie secrètement.

« Tony voulait te faire la surprise mais je préfère te prévenir avant, que tu aies le temps de... D'encaisser le choc.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il a prévu de faire venir tous les Avengers à ta ferme demain.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, il m'a fait promettre et puis ce n'est pas quelque chose d'évident à annoncer au téléphone. Surtout quand je ne suis pas là pour gérer tes... Possibles réactions.

\- Bordel Nat mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Retiens seulement une chose Clint : j'ai dit TOUS les Avengers. Il faut vraiment que tu médites là-dessus. Je dois y aller, embrasse les enfants pour moi. Et... Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais. Ouais je sais. Moi aussi Nat. Bien sûr que moi aussi. »

Et la Russe raccroche, laissant un long doute planer, comme une épée de Damoclès, au-dessus de la tête Clint toute la nuit. Laura ne lui pose pas de questions mais lui fait simplement remarquer qu'il semble tendu. Clint ne répond pas, embrasse son front et s'allonge, dos à elle. Il ne la repousse cependant pas quand elle fait passer son bras sur sa taille et le pose sur son ventre. Il aime cette chaleur mais il voudrait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la procure. L'archer s'endort avant de se mettre à réfléchir à la personne qu'il souhaiterait à la place. Il n'est pas certain de son identité mais il sait en revanche que la réponse se trouve sur un chemin beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'il ait envie de l'explorer.

Clint a toujours pris des risques, cela fait partie de son métier. C'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'incline face à l'un d'eux.

/

Comme toujours depuis la mort du blond, Clint se réveille aux aurores. Il enfile un bas de jogging et garde son t-shirt noir. C'est un autre rituel qui a également vu le jour après que Pietro ait vécu son dernier. Tous les matins, il court jusqu'à ce que la matinée soit bien installée. Quand il rentre, sa femme et ses enfants ont déjà fini de déjeuner en général.

Mais ce jour-là, quand Clint rentre chez lui, Tony se trouve sur le pas de la porte. Toujours dans des costumes hors de prix. Le milliardaire lui offre un énigmatique sourire.

« Bonjour Barton, joli maison. Vous l'avez repeinte depuis la dernière fois non ?

\- Natasha m'a prévenu que vous viendriez

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu plus tôt que prévu. Je tenais beaucoup à conserver un effet de surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Vous ne devriez pas tarder à l'être faites-moi confiance. »

Clint fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas quand les choses ne sont pas claires et il aime encore moins ne pas pouvoir prévoir la suite des événements.

« Content de vous revoir Barton, ce n'est pas aussi marrant sans vous à la tour. »

Et l'archer n'est même pas sarcastique quand il répond :

« Je suis content de vous revoir aussi Tony. Comment va Pepper ?

\- Bien, elle se porte bien. Toujours à sauver mes fesses auprès des journalistes, toujours à faire l'impossible pour que l'entreprise Stark ne s'effondre pas, la routine quoi.

\- Tous les héros ne portent pas de capes, hein ?

\- C'est la meilleure phrase à dire pour la décrire oui. »

Clint sourit. Malgré les années Tony, lui, semble toujours amoureux de sa jolie blonde comme au premier jour. Et l'archer doute sincèrement que les sentiments qu'il lui porte puissent s'en aller un jour.

« Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur. Ils tenaient à saluer votre femme et vos enfants avant.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Ça c'est une surprise Barton.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les surprises.

\- Je suis certain que vous apprécierez celle-ci.

\- Et... Wanda est là ?

\- Oh oui.

\- Ah...

\- Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous inquiéter pour elle. Ou pour ce qu'elle pourrait penser de vous. Et maintenant que diriez-vous de rentrer ? »

Dire que Clint appréhende est un euphémisme, il est mort de trouille. Tout semble trop étrange. Le sourire en coin de Tony, le ton de sa voix, la situation, les Avengers chez lui sans explications, sa conversation avec Natasha. Rien n'a de sens à ses yeux mais semble en revanche en avoir un aux yeux du reste de son équipe et ça l'énèrve. Il n'aime pas être mis sur le banc de touche.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tous les Avengers qui se tiennent debout au salon, se mettent à le fixer d'un regard aussi étrange que l'a été le sourire de Tony. Clint a immédiatement remarqué Wanda. La jeune brune lui sourit, d'un sourire loin d'être moqueur ou teinté d'amertume mais d'un sourire vrai. Elle semble sincèrement heureuse de le revoir. Et l'archer ne la comprend pas.

« Bonjour Clint. Vos... Hum... Votre famille est très charmante. »

OK, là, il y a un problème. Steve ne bégaye jamais. Il est gêné certes, mais ça ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anormal. Chaque fois que Tony fait une blague graveleuse ou une allusion sur sa prétendue virginité (c'est vrai Steve parle très peu de ce qu'il fait hors de la tour, personne ne peut savoir s'il ne s'est pas déjà laissé aller aux plaisirs de la chair au moins une fois après tout). Mais bégayer, ça c'est louche. Trop louche. Steve est Captain America, bon sang ! L'homme aux grands discours et à l'éloquence digne du héros qu'il représente.

Et en y regardant d'un peu plus près, il n'est pas le seul à sembler bizarre. Bruce le regarde avec ce qui semble être de la pitié, Thor lève les yeux au ciel dans une tentative, tout à fait minable, de faire comme si de rien n'était, Natasha évite son regard (et Dieu sait que Natasha n'évite JAMAIS son regard) et Tony ne cesse de se gratter l'arrière du crâne toutes les foutues trois secondes. Quelque chose ne va clairement pas. Seule Wanda semble un peu près normale. Enfin aussi normale qu'elle peut l'être pour le peu que Clint l'a côtoyé. Enfin non, en y réfléchissant bien, son sourire semble un peu trop grand pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Même Laura porte sur lui un regard étrange.

« OK j'en doutais encore il y a quelques minutes mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour boire le thé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Chéri, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

\- Je suis très bien debout. »

Clint croise les bras sur son torse et son regard devient involontairement plus sombre.

« On ne savait pas comment vous l'annoncer. » Commence Bruce.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à annoncer en même temps. » Ne peut s'empêcher de commenter Tony tandis que Natasha continue :

« Alors on te l'a amené. »

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Clint remarque qu'ils étaient tous collés les uns contre les autres, comme s'ils cherchaient à cacher quelque chose. Et au moment où ils s'écartent, Clint comprend mieux cette ambiance mystérieuse qui régnait depuis leur arrivée. Mais quand il réalise qui se tient devant lui, ça devient vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

À seulement quelques centimètres, face à lui, il y a Pietro. Pietro qui tient bien trop debout pour quelqu'un sensé être mort. Pietro qui n'a pas ce regard vide qui peuple tous ses cauchemars. Pietro qui n'a pas la peau aussi blanche que lorsqu'on l'a ramené à la base. Pietro qui a putain de l'air de respirer. Clint voit sa poitrine se soulever, régulière et calme.

L'archer pourrait croire à un rêve, ce ne serait pas le premier qu'il ferait avec un tel scénario, mais il a bien trop conscience du poids de la réalité à ce moment-là. Tout semble trop vrai. Il a du mal à respirer, l'air est trop lourd pour que ce soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Et son coeur, son coeur qui frappe si fort contre sa cage thoracique que ça en devient douloureux. Les sensations physiques sont bien trop intenses, bien trop vives, pour être issues d'un rêve. Il entend presque les battements de son coeur qui résonne dans son crâne à lui en donner la migraine.

Clint est capable de mettre un mot sur son état physique, il se sent étourdi, mais trop de choses se passent dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse décrire précisément ce qu'il ressent à ce moment-là. Tout tourne trop vite. Tout se bouscule, si fort qu'il a l'impression de se sentir basculer par la force avec laquelle différents sentiments se battent en lui.

« Non...

Clint... Je sais que ça peut sembler difficile à croire mais- » Commence Natasha mais Clint l'interrompt.

« J'ai... J'ai pris son pouls et... Il n'y avait plus rien... »

L'homme se refuse à parler directement à Pietro. Pas alors qu'il n'accepte pas encore totalement sa réalité.

Sa voix tremble elle aussi, comme l'entièreté de son corps mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Une boule s'est formé dans sa gorge l'empêchant d'avaler correctement.

 _Bordel tout ça est dingue. Dingue._

« Oui. On sait. » Répond Wanda d'un calme imperturbable.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Mais ça l'est, Clint. » Assure la jeune femme.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il revenu ?

\- Deux mois. »

Répond Natasha.

« Deux mois ? Pietro, le gosse qui s'est sacrifié pour moi et qui est la cause de tous mes cauchemars, est revenu depuis deux mois et vous ne m'avez rien dit avant ? Vous m'avez laissé pourrir dans mon malheur pendant deux putains de mois ? »

La colère vibre dans la voix de l'archer. Sa haine gronde. Natasha dit d'une voix à présent incertaine :

« C'est une longue histoire Clint. Il lui fallait du temps pour se réadapter et tant que les choses étaient encore instables on ne pouvait rien te dire. C'était trop risqué, tu n'aurais pas supporté une deuxième fois un tel choc.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision à ma place.

\- Laisse-nous t'expliquer...

\- Non. Sortez de chez moi. Tous. Sortez.

Il n'en est pas question. » Intervient Tony, toute trace de sourire ayant à présent disparu de son visage.

« Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Stark. Ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Vous êtes ici chez moi et de ce fait vous respectez mes règles.

\- Clint tu devrais peut-être écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire... »

Essaie de calmer Laura mais Clint ne veut rien entendre. Il n'est pas capable de raisonner comme il le devrait à l'heure actuelle et avec les choses qui se passent dans sa propre maison.

« Très bien alors c'est moi qui pars. »

Et l'archer ne laisse pas le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre qu'il part en trombe de la maison. Il se met à courir, ignorant la pluie qui a commencé à tomber sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Il court, court, à une vitesse folle sans penser à s'arrêter malgré ses poumons qui se vident de leur oxygène beaucoup trop rapidement. Il court comme si cela allait remettre de l'ordre à l'intérieur du chaos que sont ses pensées. Il court mais rien ne le libère pour autant. Il court et tant pis pour ces ombres noires qui dansent devant ses yeux et le peu de paysage qu'elle ne cache pas qui se met à tourner comme un carrousel.

Puis un filet bleu passe comme un courant d'air près de lui, soulevant le bas de son t-shirt. Et la seconde qui suit, Pietro lui barre la route.

« Clint...

\- Va-t'en...

\- Non. On doit parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Merde Pietro tu étais mort !

\- Crois-moi je le sais ça ! »

Clint se calme instantanément.

« Désolé... »

Le timbre de sa voix n'est plus aussi dur, l'espion semble juste... Épuisé. Complètement épuisé. Il se laisse tomber à même le sol, au milieu d'un sentier de foret désert. Ses jambes n'ont même plus la force de le soutenir elles aussi. Pietro le rejoint, se fichant bien de salir son jogging par la suite.

« Ne leur en veux pas...

\- Hum ?

\- Aux Avengers, pour ne te n'avoir rien dit. Ils voulaient te protéger Clint et même si ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, ils voulaient juste te protéger parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour eux. »

C'est en entendant cela que Clint réalise à quel point Pietro peut être mature et raisonné. Et aussi à quel point il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je... Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste la situation qui est totalement...

\- Dingue ? » Le coupe Pietro avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Elle l'est pour moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Comment tu...

\- Est revenu à la vie ?

\- Arrête de terminer mes phrases gamin. »

Les deux hommes ne cachent pas leur surprise à l'entente de ce surnom. C'est presque effrayant la rapidité avec laquelle les piques et le naturel revient. Comme si rien de très grave n'avait eu lieu. Mais Pietro ne relève pas ce fait et Clint lui en est reconnaissant.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris quand Bruce me l'a expliqué. Tony a essayé à son tour mais bon tu te doutes bien que ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. Ces deux-là sont des clones hormis le physique.

\- Ouais, je connais ça. »

Clint essuie un minuscule sourire et Pietro le lui rend immédiatement.

« Je suis bien mort mais seulement quelques minutes. »

 _C'est déjà trop_. Pense l'archer en se gardant bien de le dire à voix haute.

« Pour faire court, être un optimisé à ses avantages. Mon corps a lui-même pris en charge les dégâts et a reconstruit tout ce qui n'allait plus tout seul. Il lui a fallu du temps, vu que j'étais quand même sacrement amoché. Mais il l'a fait. Tony et Bruce m'ont expliqué ça en termes techniques beaucoup trop complexes mais Pepper a eu la gentillesse de me le résumer. Elle est gentille Pepper, je n'avais jamais fait sa connaissance avant et je trouve ça vraiment dommage maintenant.

\- Et pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour me prévenir ?

\- On ne connaît pas encore parfaitement le nouveau mécanisme de mon corps. On craignait qu'il y ait un retour de flamme, quelque chose du genre. On préférait s'assurer que je ne courrais plus aucun danger avant de t'avertir. Natasha avait vraiment l'air de croire que tu mourrais aussi si tu devais apprendre une seconde fois ma mort.

\- Et tu es certain que le danger est écarté maintenant ?

\- Non. On ne pourra jamais en être vraiment sûr, d'après Pepper mon corps est aussi compliqué qu'il est fascinant. Enfin, mon organisme. Mais mon corps de Dieu l'est aussi, fascinant. Mais jusque-là tout va bien alors on suppose que ça devrait continuer comme ça. S'il y avait dû avoir un souci, il serait sûrement arrivé depuis le temps.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça rassurant du tout.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas mieux à t'offrir. Je suis en vie Clint. C'est tout ce qui compte en ce moment, non ? »

 _Tu es en vie mais nous n'avons pas l'assurance pour combien de temps. Et Natasha a raison, si tu nous quittes à nouveau je ne m'en remettrais pas une seconde fois._

« Tu es vivant... » Répète Clint plus à lui-même qu'à Pietro. Le jeune homme voit à quel point Clint est bouleversé et cela l'attendrit plus que de raison. Quand il reprend la parole, c'est d'une voix plus basse.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant... »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à toutes les conséquences et interprétations que peut avoir son geste, l'archer vient poser la paume de sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et la laisse quelques minutes.

Pietro a la peau chaude. Chaude de vie. Et douce aussi. Douce de réalité. Et son regard. Son regard qui n'est plus vide même s'il ne brille plus vraiment comme avant mais avec ce qui lui est arrivé on peut difficilement lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Clint... »

Le plus vieux semble si loin. Perdu dans des souvenirs que Pietro ne veut pas qu'il se souvienne maintenant alors qu'il est là, près de lui.

Cette image si faible, si désemparée, que l'archer renvoie et que le coureur n'a jamais vu, lui fait vraiment mal là où son coeur bat de nouveau.

Lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, le Maximoff pose sa main sur celle de Clint. Comme voulu, Barton revient sur terre, loin, très loin, de ses horreurs qu'il rejoue dans son crâne à longueur de journée. Il revient mais ne retire pas sa main, le blond non plus.

C'est nouveau, cette proximité entre eux ; pourtant les deux hommes ont l'impression qu'elle a toujours été là, qu'elle a toujours fait partie intégrante de leur relation. Peut-être que jusque-là ils la ressentaient simplement et qu'aujourd'hui ils la mettent en application. Peut-être qu'elle était simplement sous la surface, attendant le bon moment pour sortir.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Pietro ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident papy ?

\- Il n'y a plus grand-chose d'évident dans ma vie en ce moment au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- Tu as raison, pardon... Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'important dans tout ce chaos qui constitue ma vie. Tu as toujours pris soin de ma soeur et moi depuis que l'on a rejoint votre côté pour vaincre Ultron. Tu as veillé sur nous, de loin, mais tu l'as fait. Et je t'aime bien. Tu as commencé à nous protéger sans prendre en compte nos différences dans le passé, c'était légitime que je te protège à mon tour.

\- J'ai privé Wanda de son frère et toi je t'ai conduit jusqu'à la mort. Curieuse façon de prendre soin de vous.

\- Wanda ne voit pas les choses comme ça. Et moi non plus.

\- Vous devriez. »

Dit Clint en enlevant sa main, perdant par la même occasion cette chaleur rassurante.

« Clint ! Tu ne m'as pas forcé à me jeter sous ces balles ! Je l'ai fait en connaissance de cause et tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose pour chacun d'entre nous !

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- Ose me prétendre le contraire !

\- ...

\- Je te connais Clint, par entièrement mais je te connais assez pour savoir que tu aurais fait la même chose. »

Clint pousse un profond soupire. Cette journée est beaucoup trop chargée en émotions.

« Pourquoi tu n'es plus revenu à la Tour après ça Clint... ?

\- C'était devenu trop douloureux. Tous ces visages qui me rappelaient sans cesse ce qui s'était passé en Sokovie... J'arrivais plus à avancer là-bas, il y avait trop de souvenirs impossibles à supporter.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire t'avait autant affecté...

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, avant. Mais après que tu te sois écroulé devant moi en Sokovie, tout est devenu si noir à l'intérieur... »

Dit Clint d'une voix éteinte en désignant son coeur.

« Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que le fait que tu aies donné ta vie alors que je n'avais rien fait pour la mériter. Je m'en voulais Pietro, c'est fou à quel point je m'en voulais. J'ai laissé tomber mes amis parce que je n'étais qu'un pauvre lâche incapable de surmonter un deuil.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Merde tu te vois vraiment comme ça ? Comme quelqu'un qui ne mérite pas qu'on lui sauve la peau ?

\- Je... Ouais... Peut-être... D'un côté...

\- Bordel tu dois pas souvent traîner avec toi-même.

\- C'est un peu id-

\- Non, la ferme et écoute-moi pour une fois papy. Clint, tu passes ton temps et ta vie à t'occuper des autres, à vouloir rendre leur vie meilleure. Tu es celui que se soucie le plus des Avengers, ensemble et séparément. Sans toi cette équipe n'en serait même pas là où elle en est aujourd'hui ! Elle serait déjà partie en lambeaux. Tu t'es battu pour qu'ils puissent tous s'entendre et c'est grâce à toi si cette cohésion qu'ils ont aujourd'hui est aussi solide. Tu es celui qui seulement avec un arc et des flèches est capable de détruire une armée de robots maléfiques. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu mérites largement mon sacrifice.

\- Si je me souciais d'eux je ne les aurais pas abandonné.

\- On a tous notre façon de gérer la perte de quelqu'un. Si tu sentais que c'était la seule solution pour aller mieux, personne ne peut te blâmer.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi mature, gamin.

\- C'est le signe que tu dois me parler un peu plus. J'ai une sagesse encore plus grande que la tienne l'ancêtre.

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

\- J'ai raison sur beaucoup de choses depuis le début de cette conversation, il va falloir être plus clair.

\- J'aurais dû te parler un peu plus. Je m'en suis voulu après... Tu sais quoi.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en veux pour beaucoup trop de choses Clint et certaines ne sont absolument pas justifiées.

\- Je suis sérieux Pietro. Je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir plus souvent dit que tu étais un garçon courageux et que je ne te considérais pas uniquement comme un petit con arrogant.

\- Comme un ami alors ?

\- Je ne te connaissais pas assez pour te considérer comme tel mais je t'appréciais.

\- Arrête de parler de moi au passé, c'est flippant.

\- L'habitude.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais ?

\- Pour arrêter de parler de toi au passé ?

\- Non, pour qu'on devienne amis. Et pour apprendre à me connaître.

\- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ça.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de revenir à la Tour, de temps en temps.

\- Je pourrais oui.

\- Mais avant, on pourrait aussi commencer par rentrer chez toi ? Ils doivent tous commencer à sérieusement s'inquiéter là-bas.

\- D'accord, je te suis.

\- Tu n'es pas assez rapide pour me suivre.

\- Je me suis entraîné gamin fait gaffe à ce que tu dis.

\- Très bien alors si on faisait la course ? »

Pietro se relève d'un bond et tend sa main à Clint pour l'aider à se remettre debout lui aussi. Expliquant qu'avec son corps de vieil homme c'est toujours une épreuve que de se relever seul. Et Clint ne peut même pas se vexer de cette pique parce qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir en entendre de nouvelles. Elle apaise les coups de poings lancé par son coeur mais il ne le dit pas, il ne le dira jamais, Pietro s'en vanterait trop.

Et bordel ce que ça fait du bien de pouvoir utiliser le futur et l'optimisé dans la même phrase.

Puis leur course commence est il est inutile de préciser qui fini par gagner.

« J'ai ramené notre fugitif d'occasion.

\- Si tu n'étais pas revenu à la vie il y a quelques mois je t'en aurais déjà collé une tu le sais ça ? »

Répond Clint alors que les Avengers se lèvent tous du canapé et des fauteuils où ils étaient pour rejoindre l'archer dans le hall tandis que sa femme se précipite dans ses bras.

« Clint enfin tu es là ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

\- Désolé Laura je... Je rattrapais le temps perdu.

\- Ce n'est rien tu es rentré c'est tout ce qui compte. » Souffle Laura en posant sa main sur la joue de son marI.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande Natasha et Clint n'est pas certain de savoir si elle est en colère ou sincèrement inquiète.

« Oui. Je suis désolé pour vous aussi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça.

\- C'était une réaction tout à fait compréhensible après... Une telle nouvelle, Barton. Pour moi c'est oublié et je n'ai pas changé d'avis quant au fait que je suis heureux de vous revoir. »

Tony offre cette fois un vrai sourire à l'archer. Et le reste de l'équipe copie le mouvement. Sauf Natasha.

« 'Tasha... Je sens que tu m'en veux encore. Tu me pardonnerais si je t'invitais à partager un pack de bières avec moi dans les jours à venir ?

\- Je te pardonnerais même sans ça, espèce de con. »

Il n'en faut pas plus à Clint pour la serrer dans ses bras. L'espionne répond à l'étreinte.

« T'es un vrai emmerdeur Clint Barton, j'espère que tu le sais.

\- Tu m'aimerais même si je ne l'étais pas.

\- C'est évident imbécile. »

Et ce soir-là tous se mettent à penser que les choses vont enfin s'arranger.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas.


	2. Tant de nuits

**PARTIE DEUX :**

Après cette journée, Clint commence effectivement à revenir à la Tour. Ce ne sont que des visites courtes et occasionnelles, mais c'est un début. Il parle plus, semble moins fatigué, fait quelques blagues, mais il n'est toujours pas comme avant.

Les Avengers le remarquent mais n'osent rien lui dire. Clint semble heureux mais sa bonne humeur est feinte et peu convaincante, même pour un espion entraîné à la comédie.

L'archer est revenu et c'est déjà une belle réussite. Un pas après l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas trop lui en demander d'un coup, après Wanda, c'est celui qui a été le plus touché par la mort de Pietro. Et c'est compréhensible, il a été le premier à voir en eux ce qu'ils étaient réellement, non pas leurs ennemis mais simplement des gamins perdus en quête d'un but pour survivre.

Mais seulement voilà, la bonne humeur de Wanda n'est pas forcée au contraire de Clint. Et les Avengers ne comprennent pas. Le père de famille leur a pardonné, ils en sont certains grâce à la façon que ce dernier a d'agir avec eux, mais il ne leur dit pas tout. Pietro pensait que Clint avait vidé son sac durant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux dans la forêt mais c'est de toute évidence loin d'être le cas. Clint cache quelque chose et tout le monde le sent bien.

L'archer met aussi de la distance avec le blond. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais celle-ci est bien là, trop réelle, elle colle le plus jeune jusqu'aux os.

Natasha joue de son métier pour en apprendre un peu plus mais elle oublie vite que Clint est un espion lui aussi. Elle essaie d'analyser ses réactions face aux autres, face à des questions simples qu'elle lui pose, mais Clint ne tombe pas dans le piège, ne laisse rien transparaître. Inutile d'insister, le brun ne se trahira pas. Il a une carapace d'indifférence en béton après des années d'entraînements au sein du Shield.

Parfois, quand Tony invite leur équipe à la Tour pour partager un repas et profiter du repos que les menaces de toutes sortes leur accordent involontairement, Clint finit inévitablement par se perdre dans ses pensées à un moment ou un autre tandis que tous discutent gaiement, solidifient leur singulière et nouvelle famille, renforcent les liens en acceptant de confier à chacun des morceaux de passé et de vie amochés comme jolis.

Le brun, lui, aborde alors un regard vide, fixant un point invisible devant lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand Pietro le remarque et pose une main sur son épaule pour le tirer de l'enfer qu'il semble construire avec minutie à l'intérieur de son crâne (Clint à cette triste habitude de sauver les autres sans jamais penser à se sauver lui-même), l'archer exprime systématiquement un mouvement de recul. En réalité, chaque fois que Pietro a le moindre contact physique avec lui, comme un simple coup de coude amical, Clint s'écarte ou rompt immédiatement le toucher.

Le coureur est blessé mais préfère suivre les autres vengeurs et ne rien dire, même si leur équipe ne supporte pas les non-dits ; ça leur donne la désagréable impression d'être revenu aux premiers jours des Avengers, quand ils étaient encore tous traumatisés par leur propre expérience pour accorder leur confiance à quelqu'un, quand ils étaient incapables d'agir autrement qu'en montrant les crocs, se préparant à être trahi à tout moment. Quand ils préféraient se laisser couler que d'attraper les mains tendues.

La première main avait été celle de Clint.

La première à l'avoir saisie avait été Natasha.

Les autres suivant naturellement. Les mains tendues devenant plus nombreuses de semaine en semaine.

Les Avengers avaient beau être tous en morceaux, ensemble, ensemble ils tenaient la route. Ils apportaient leur propre bout de scotch à l'intérieur de chaque membre et recollaient lentement les morceaux, empêcher les fissures de s'agrandir, cacher les cicatrices.

Ensemble, ils se réparaient eux-mêmes.

Et Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, aucun ne voulaient perdre ça. C'était trop précieux, important. Ils n'étaient pas encore complètement heureux mais depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, ça ne leur paraissait plus aussi fou d'envisager le devenir un jour.

Seulement, comme l'archer agit différemment depuis quelque temps, ils ne sont plus en mesure de prévoir ses réactions et de ce fait n'osent pas lui demander d'explications pour arranger les choses.

Ils ont peur (parce que même s'ils ne le montrent pas sur le champ de bataille, cette émotion est présente en chacun d'eux, ils restent des êtres humains, après tout) de raviver la colère qui a brûlé les yeux de Clint le jour où Tony lui a amené le jeune blond à la ferme.

Tous se contentent de conversations superficielles, malheureusement conscient que vouloir en aborder des plus profondes serait similaire au fait de marcher sur un fil de fer suspendu juste au-dessus du vide, à la moindre erreur tout basculerait ; et leur démarche est déjà bien trop instable, leurs jambes trop tremblantes et la chute bien trop risquée car violente et brutale. Quand Clint est malheureux, il est redoutable.

Mais, malgré les risques, Pietro est fatigué de se demander pourquoi son aîné le fuit comme un pestiféré (et ça même si ce dernier n'arrête pas de le nier au maximum).

/

C'est lors d'une fête, organisée comme toujours par Stark, pour célébrer le retour de Pietro, que le jeune homme prend la décision d'aller parler à Clint. Il a longuement réfléchi à comment aborder le sujet, comment agir avec son aîné, mais il n'a pas trouvé de plans très convaincants, tant pis, il ira au talent. C'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à séduire sa première petite amie et c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à gagner une bataille de Mario Kart contre Tony (qui avait passé trois nuits d'affilée à planifier une stratégie pour battre le plus jeune sur chaque terrain). Oui, il arrive toujours à accomplir des miracles quand il laisse son coeur parler plutôt que sa tête.

Et si Clint essaie de l'étrangler, il court vite.

En traversant l'immense salon de la Tour pour rejoindre le balcon, Pietro aperçoit bon nombre de spectacles qui lui font chaud au coeur.

Il voit Bruce remettre avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Natasha, sa main tremblante alors que la jeune Russe l'embrase d'un sourire, touché par sa timidité, avant de déposer un énorme baiser sur son front et de veiller à y laisser une trace de rouge à lèvres en rigolant face à la surprise de son ami-amant. Leur relation est encore floue mais pas moins adorable pour autant. Bruce et Natasha parlent rarement avec leur bouche, ils se disent tout avec les yeux. Et au moment où l'espionne pose sa main sur la joue du docteur et que son pouce caresse sa joue, séduisant sa peau, le Maximoff est presque certain d'entendre un je t'aime.

Il voit Tony apprendre la valse à Steve en riant aux éclats face à la maladresse du blond (qui rigole plus discrètement) mais ce n'est pas un rire teinté de moquerie. Pepper regarde le soldat, un air triste voilant son visage. Pietro sait qu'elle aussi a vu la larme solitaire qui a couru le long de la joue de Captain America quand il est rentré d'un endroit inconnu par son entourage. Cette simple larme qui a filé à toute vitesse comme si elle avait peur elle aussi qu'on puisse la voir. Et il sait que Tony ne le quitte pas d'une semelle depuis le début de la soirée pour s'efforcer de lui faire retrouver le sourire, même si ce n'est pas ce sourire immense qui mange tout son visage chaque fois qu'il parle de son meilleur ami d'enfance, Bucky, d'après les souvenir du jeune garçon. Tony ne le dira jamais, mais il pourrait tuer n'importe qui pour protéger Steve. Il est un membre de sa petite famille (petite famille qui comprend son meilleur ami, Pepper ainsi que chaque Avengers), un membre si bon envers un monde qui ne le mérite pas, qu'il a envie de le préserver de toutes souffrances. Il en a eu assez. Ils en ont tous eu assez.

Il voit Wanda rire à gorge déployée tandis qu'elle découvre en même temps que Thor un dessin animé sur l'une des nombreuses tablettes tactiles de Stark. Les deux héros ressemblent à un géant est une souris mal à l'aise dans un monde qu'ils commencent à peine à découvrir mais plein de bonnes volontés. Leurs épaules se touchent et ils ne cessent de faire des commentaires tant l'intrigue (aussi enfantine soit-elle comme on peut l'attendre de ce genre de divertissement) semble les passionner, si bien que Pietro se demande s'ils entendent les dialogues des personnages.

Le coureur est heureux de voir sa soeur devenir cette petite fille qu'on ne lui a jamais laissée être. Thor et elle sont si différents mais le tableau qu'ils dégagent, collés l'un contre l'autre à se regarder à chaque image marrante et à ne pas pouvoir contenir leur rire quand ils réalisent qu'ils trouvent tous deux le moment drôle, est d'une douceur incroyable.

Il les voit tous découvrir le monde à leur façon. Le découvrir dans l'amour, la tendresse. Le découvrir dans l'amitié, l'attention. Le découvrir dans la simplicité, la douceur, la compréhension silencieuse.

Mais Clint n'est pas avec eux, et les choses n'ont pas la même saveur, la même valeur.

Au moment où l'optimisé sort au-dehors, il croise le regard de Tony par-dessus l'épaule de Steve. Le noiraud hoche la tête, le remerciant muettement pour ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Ils ont tous envie de retrouver Clint mais Pietro est le plus courageux dans cette histoire. Tony le remercie d'assurer ce rôle aussi.

Le plus vieux s'est éclipsé au-dehors environ une heure après le début de la soirée et est maintenant assis sur le toit de la tour, les pieds dans le vide et une bière à la main. Son nouveau et à présent inébranlable regard lourd de chagrin.

Le blond vient se poser à côté de lui, faisant tout de même attention à mettre une distance raisonnable entre lui et l'archer pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise comme il l'est à chaque fois que les deux se retrouvent un peu trop proches.

Les deux hommes ne disent rien pendant quelques minutes, profitant de l'air frais qui vient caresser avec douceur leur visage et leur fait un bien fou. Pietro penche la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux quand il prend enfin la parole :

« Tu sais la chose dont je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer depuis que Wanda et moi on a quitté la Sokovie ?

\- Dis-moi ?

\- C'est le silence.

\- Le silence ?

\- Oui. Il n'y en avait jamais en Sokovie. Il était... Toujours écrasé par des cris ou des bruits d'armes. Quand on a commencé à s'y habituer, quand on a accepté l'idée que ces bruits d'horreurs ne s'arrêteraient jamais, qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante de la ville, qu'ils _vivaient_ avec elle, c'est devenu moins difficile de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Moins difficile mais pas moins douloureux... Je croyais... Je croyais n'en avoir rien à faire, des gens dehors. C'était horrible mais je pensais que tant que Wanda et mes parents étaient en sécurité, ça suffisait pour que je tienne le coup moi aussi, ça suffisait pour que j'essaie d'oublier le reste. Mais je me trompais. Ces personnes qu'on abattait la nuit dans les rues, si les armes déchiraient leur peau, leurs cris, eux, ils déchiraient mon âme...

\- Pietro...

\- Je souffrais Clint. La Sokovie... Elle me tuait peu à peu. Et je suis sûr que c'était aussi le cas pour Wanda. Il y avait trop de malheur là-bas, on nageait dedans en permanence... Il aurait fini par nous engloutir si on était resté... On ne respirait pas d'air, on respirait de l'angoisse, du chagrin. Et... La mort était partout, elle nous guettait tous sans répit, elle n'était jamais très loin de moi, je la sentais. Elle pouvait nous prendre à chaque instant ou pire encore prendre ceux qu'ont aimés. Ce qu'elle a finit par faire avec mes parents. »

La voix du blond tremble dangereusement, les souvenirs essaient de la briser avec leur énorme marteau de douleur.

Pietro a l'impression de réentendre ces cris monstrueux qui tenaient compagnie aux nuits de Sokovie. Ces cris aussi tranchants que la lame d'un couteau qui lacère cet organe fragile sous sa peau qui bat de nouveau. Ces cris que dans la mort, il n'entendait enfin plus.

C'est un secret qu'il gardera toute sa vie mais il ne s'est jamais sentie aussi apaisé, qu'au moment où il est tombé. Il n'avait plus mal au coeur, il n'avait plus l'impression de se faire écraser par des sentiments beaucoup trop sombres, beaucoup trop lourds à supporter. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne revoyait plus la mort de ses parents chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Tout était calme. Et le sourire de Wanda, son sourire si chaleureux, avait été le dernier souvenir qui lui avait tenu compagnie et permis de partir sereinement. Il lui avait permis de faire la paix avec lui-même, avec toutes ces émotions négatives qui lui avait bouffé la vie. Oui, le sourire de sa soeur était son symbole de paix personnalisé.

Pietro ne pourrait jamais oublier à quel point il détestait respirer dans sa ville natale ; chacune de ses inspirations, c'était le malheur d'un habitant qui entrait dans sa gorge et venait gonfler ses poumons. C'était le malheur d'un autre qu'il aspirait. La tristesse de la population se mélangeait à l'air, se graver au plus profond de sa peau, sur chaque partie accessible de son esprit pour le meurtrir jour après jour, heure après heure.

Et il ne pourrait jamais oublier non plus cette peur vorace qui rongeait son estomac et qui écrasait tout autres émotions, celle de perdre Wanda, de la voir disparaître sous ses yeux impuissants (mais c'est lui qui l'avait quitté en premier finalement).

Wanda, son rayon de soleil au milieu de la noirceur que représentait la Sokovie. Wanda qui, le soir, s'enfermait avec le blond dans sa chambre pour lire à voix haute Jack et le haricot magique toute la nuit, en prenant soin d'imiter chaque personnage et de mettre en scène quelques passages qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement.

Et chaque fois que la jeune brune faisait ça, elle leur ouvrait les portes d'un monde magique où il n'y avait enfin plus de hurlements, plus de tires. Juste elle et ses imitations grotesques.

Si Wanda ne riait pas beaucoup à l'époque (les occasions pour étant quasi inexistantes), lors de leur petit rituel, elle le faisait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, à être incapable de s'arrêter. Elle riait de son rire fort et sincère qui venait couvrir le dehors.

C'était presque agréable de respirer dans ces moments-là.

« Pietro...

\- Avec Wanda le soir, on a encore peur tu sais ? On a peur de s'endormir et d'être réveillé par les cris de quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de revivre ça... »

Clint tourne la tête à demi pour voir son cadet, Pietro n'a même pas une larme à l'oeil alors que sa voix crie pourtant une détresse infinie, alors que sa voix, elle, semble pleurer.

Et s'il n'a pas de larmes au bord de ses yeux, c'est parce qu'elles sont au bord de son âme. Juste au bord, prêtes à déborder.

L'archer n'ose pas poser sa main sur celle du blond (le contact toujours beaucoup trop douloureux sans qu'il n'ait le courage d'en expliquer la raison à Pietro) mais il rapproche tout de même sa main de celle du plus jeune. Le bout de ses doigts touche ceux de son ancien équipier et même si ça représente un effort surhumain, le père de famille ne brise pas le contact. Il le laisse vivre, s'épanouir secrètement.

« Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire. Quand Ultron est venu nous trouver pour nous demander de l'aide, on ne pouvait pas refuser. Tu comprends il... Il nous proposait une porte de sortie pour ne plus jamais revenir dans cet enfer et... Je ne savais pas quand une telle occasion se représenterait. J'étais désespéré et je voulais protéger Wanda à tout prix parce qu'elle commençait à dangereusement s'éteindre avec le temps, elle ne riait même plus quand elle lisait Jack et le haricot magique... Alors je l'ai convaincu d'accepter. On n'était pas d'accord avec ses - idées mais... Mais on n'avait pas le choix. On ne voulait pas mourir... C'était peut-être égoïste mais on ne voulait pas mourir nous aussi... Puis tu as débarqué. Et les autres Avengers ont suivi. On n'a pas mis longtemps à réaliser qu'on se trompait d'ennemi, que Stark n'était pas le meurtrier impitoyable qu'on imaginait et qu'on haïssait parce qu'il avait tué nos parents. Tony nous a offert une maison, vous tous vous nous avez offert une famille. C'est peut-être récent, mais ça compte déjà tellement pour nous. Depuis qu'on est à la Tour, on découvre chaque jour de nouvelles choses sur chacun d'entre vous et... Ça vous rend encore plus attachants ! C'est grâce à toi tout ça Clint, c'est parce que tu as eu envie de croire en nous... C'est grâce à toi si je ne suis plus aussi effrayé à l'idée de fermer les yeux. Wanda et moi... On a besoin de vous... Cette famille qui se construit tout doucement, même si c'est encore fragile, c'est important pour moi, c'est important pour chacun d'entre nous. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose si tu t'éloignes... On a tous besoin de ça, de cette sorte de famille nouvelle définition. Mais elle ne peut pas exister sans toi... Alors... Parle bordel. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi pourquoi tu mets de la distance avec tout le monde et encore plus avec moi.

\- Je ne mets pas de distance.

\- Oh je t'en prie, à d'autres.

\- Mais... Merde, ppourquoi est-ce que ça semble si difficile à croire ?

\- Parce que tu mens mal ! »

S'énerve soudainement Pietro dont l'épuisement de parler à un mur commence sérieusement à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

C'est de plus en plus difficile, de garder un contrôle total sur ses émotions, difficile de rester calme et de ne pas céder à l'appel de la colère. Il craque peu à peu. Lui n'a pas encore autant de scotch que les autres vengeurs, tout est beaucoup plus fragile. Tout est beaucoup plus risqué.

Pietro est peut-être quelqu'un d'incroyablement mature pour son âge, il n'en reste pas moins un enfant marqué de cicatrices dont il continue de sentir la douleur pour certaines. Et aujourd'hui, Clint ravive l'une d'elles et le blond se laisse emporter par le mal que cela lui procure.

« Je ne mens pas !

\- Mais Clint arrête ! T'es plus le même depuis que je suis revenu à la vie ! Ça te fait tant chier que ça que je sois vivant ou quoi ? »

Au moment même où Pietro termine sa phrase, la mâchoire de Clint se contracte ainsi que ses mains, signe qu'il est en colère. Et quand l'archer reprend la parole, sa voix à une intonation glaciale et il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner que la colère vibre juste en dessous. Et le Maximoff comprend enfin qu'il faut le pousser à bout, pour que l'aîné se mette à parler.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu après ta mort !

\- Bien sûr que je n'en ai aucune idée, tu ne dis rien ! Tu ne dis jamais rien !

\- Tu me connais à peine, tu ne peux pas savoir !

\- Je te connais à peine mais les autres eux, te connaissent bien ! Je tiens mes informations de sources sûres Clint. Putain mais parle ! Ça te ferait du bien au lieu de juste... Tout garder pour toi et attendre que ça finisse par te bouffer totalement ! Parle ! Pourquoi tu as changé ? C'est parce que j'me suis sacrifié pour toi ? Parce que à tes yeux tu n'en valais pas la peine ? C'est parce que je suis mort ? Parle !

\- Arrête.

\- C'est ça ? C'est parce que je suis mort ? Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de tout le monde Clint ? Pourquoi tu fuis au moindre contact ? PARLE PUTAIN ! Tu as une idée du mal que tu fais aux autres là ? Tu penses à eux ? »

Et cette phrase est la goutte d'eau qui fait exploser en milliers de petits morceaux le vase déjà bien abîmé que constitue l'ancien espion.

Clint se lève d'un bond, furieux et Pietro l'imite. Les deux hommes sont face à face, ils se toisent du regard comme deux bêtes féroces prêtes à se sauter dessus, à dévorer l'autre. La rage consume le regard autrefois tendre de l'archer mais Pietro ne voit qu'un profond épuisement dans ces yeux.

« EST-CE QUE JE PENSE À EUX ? MAIS MERDE JE NE FAIS QUE ÇA ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! PENSER À EUX, À VOUS ! MAIS QUI PENSE À MOI PENDANT CE TEMPS, HEIN ? VOUS AVEZ UNE IDÉE VOUS, DU MAL QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT EN VOUS POINTANT A MA FERME CE JOUR-LÀ ? DIS-MOI PIETRO, EST-CE QUE TU AS LA MOINDRE IDÉE DU MAL QUE ÇA M'A FAIT ? J'AI PLEURÉ DES MOIS POUR TOI, J'ÉTAIS PLUS CAPABLE DE M'OCCUPER DE MA FAMILLE PARCE QUE J'AVAIS L'IMPRESSION DE CREVER MOI AUSSI ! ET PERSONNE NE M'A DONNÉ LA MOINDRE NOUVELLE POUR M'AIDER À SORTIR LA TÊTE DE L'EAU ! PERSONNE ! JE TOUCHAIS LE FOND ET PERSONNE NE M'A TENDU LA MAIN ! UN SMS PUTAIN, UN, C'ÉTAIT SI COMPLIQUÉ ? JE ME SERAIS CONTENTER DE ÇA ! UN " PIETRO EST VIVANT, PLUS LA PEINE DE MOURIR AVEC LUI " !

\- Clint...

\- Tu voulais que je parle ? Très bien, je vais parler. Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux plus vous voir ? Pourquoi je préfère m'éloigner ? Après que tu sois mort je me suis rendu compte que si je n'arrivais déjà pas à me relever pour toi, alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, le jour où Nat, Tony, Steve, Bruce ou même Thor partiraient à leur tour, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre ! Jamais ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS PERDRE BANDE DE CONS ! »

Clint cesse de lutter avec ses compagnes salées, il les laisse glisser le long de ses joues, se bousculant pour quitter ses yeux toutes en même temps, alors qu'il reprend plus bas, d'une voix éteinte par le chagrin.

« Je tiens tellement à eux et je commence à tenir beaucoup trop à toi et à ta soeur et je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux plus de ça. Plus je reste avec vous, plus l'idée de vous dire adieu devient impossible à supporter. Et on est confronté à la mort en permanence, je peux vous voir disparaître sous mes yeux à n'importe quel moment. C'est ce qui est arrivé avec toi. Notre vie est complètement dingue, c'est trop risqué ! Si je m'éloigne, je ne pourrais pas m'attacher plus à vous que je le suis déjà et je souffrirais moins le jour où... Où vous m'abandonnerez. Je dois protéger ma famille de moi-même, de l'épave que je deviendrais le jour où l'un de vous partira pour de bon...

\- Clint je- »

Pietro s'approche de l'archer pour le réconforter mais à peine le plus jeune a fait un pas que le père de famille recule automatiquement de deux, encore une fois.

« Et si je refuse que tu me touches c'est parce que... J'ai peur de sentir ta peau froide à nouveau... J'ai peur qu'elle soit comme le jour où j'ai... Pris ton pouls, en Sokovie... J'ai peur que ce que je vis là, ça ne soit qu'un rêve de plus... Et je préfère ne pas me réveiller tout de suite parce que ça fait moins mal de vivre comme ça... Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avaler des punaises à chaque fois que je respire. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de te toucher et constater que ta peau est gelée, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre compte que tout ça n'est pas réel... Et... Je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses à nouveau...

\- Oh bon sang Clint... Je ne savais pas que tu allais si mal... Que tout ça était si difficile pour toi... Mais tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ? Tu dois me laisser t'approcher... »

Pietro murmure tout en se rapprochant doucement de l'archer, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser une bête blessée et à y réfléchir, ça n'en est pas très loin.

« Je suis là Clint, ce n'est pas un rêve... Laisse-moi te montrer que je suis vivant... »

Pietro est maintenant très près de l'archer, si près que sa respiration vient enlacer celle du plus vieux.

Clint respire vite, l'espion qui ne doit jamais rien montrer en mission se met aujourd'hui à nu. Il ne cache pas sa peur quand Pietro pose ses mains de chaque côté de son cou et il ne retient pas non plus les nouvelles larmes au coin de ses yeux de fuir le trop-plein de tristesse qui habite son regard quand le blond pose son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

Les perles salées passent là où sont précédemment passé leurs camarades, venant de nouveau mouiller la peau sèche.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que tu ne nous perdras jamais parce que... La mort est pas franchement évitable... Mais que ce soit moi ou les autres, on ne la laissera pas nous avoir aussi facilement, Clint. On sera encore longtemps sur ton dos, c'est une promesse. On est des super-héros, tu crois qu'on va abandonner le combat comme ça ? Ne te prive pas des beaux moments que la vie, que cette bande de bras cassés à l'intérieur (Pietro désigne l'intérieur de la Tour d'un mouvement de tête avec un sourire tendre) a à t'offrir. Parce qu'une fois que le jour que tu redoutes arrivera, même si c'est douloureux, tu auras connu une quantité de souvenirs géniaux et les personnes que tu aimes t'auront apporté tellement de bonheur, que ça pèsera lourd sur la balance, plus lourd que le reste. Et ça, ça t'aidera à te relever, ce sera moins difficile de dire au-revoir. Ne gâche pas tout ce que les autres ont à t'offrir, ne les retiens pas d'entrer dans ta vie soux prétexte que tu as peur sinon tu auras une existence bien fade, fais-moi confiance. Profite, prend toutes les choses joyeuses que tu peux prendre sans penser au reste, la fin sera plus facile à accepter avec ça... »

Les mains de Pietro sont chaudes... Comme ce jour à la ferme qu'il avait cru rêver et dont il voulait à tout prix préserver la sensation.

Les mains de Pietro sont sur sa peau et il ne se réveille pas, le jeune blond ne disparaît pas sous ses yeux. La réalité ne lui a jamais paru si agréable. Aujourd'hui, pour l'instant, elle n'est pas cet énorme monstre qui regarde, gueule ouverte et prête à l'avaler à chaque seconde, le triste spectacle que les horreurs qu'il a vu et combattu lui ont fait devenir.

Et cette simple chaleur est comme une tempête qui vient balayer la carapace de normalité du brun.

Il s'effondre mais ça lui fait tellement de bien.

Il passe ses mains dans le dos de Pietro et le ramène brusquement contre lui, serrant le sweat-shirt du plus jeune sans se soucier de lui déchirer. Il vient nicher sa tête dans son cou et ses, maintenant, fidèles compagnes salées redoublent d'intensité. Une intensité à l'égal de ses émotions à ce moment même.

« Arrête de jouer au grand sage, c'est mon rôle ça... »

Dit Clint à travers les larmes tandis que Pietro rigole tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de l'archer pour le serrer contre lui à son tour.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé... »

Murmure Clint caché à l'abri du monstre dans cette chaleur à l'image d'un bouclier.

« C'est moi qui devrais l'être pour ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles avant. Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi ! »

Et si Pietro dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Clint est plus sérieux (mais tout de même un brin taquin parce que c'est l'essence même de sa relation avec le blond) quand il répond :

« Moi non plus. Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines si je dois me rendre compte que je tiens aux autres seulement au moment où il meurt sous mes yeux.

\- Si c'était à refaire Clint, je le referais mille fois... »

Les deux hommes s'écartent et prennent le temps de se regarder un moment. _C'est si bon de se retrouver. Si bon d'avoir l'illusion que rien de grave ne s'est jamais passé._

Clint aimerait dire tellement de choses au blond mais les phrases sont difficiles à assembler, elles sont aussi brouillon que ses émotions, alors il lui adresse simplement un sourire qui dit tout.

Puis l'air d'une chanson se fait entendre jusqu'au dehors, plus forte que les autres, les basses faisant même gronder le sol et Pietro s'exclame :

« OH CLINT ! J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON ! TU VEUX BIEN VENIR DANSER AVEC MOI ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dansé. La dernière fois je crois bien que c'était au bal du lycée avec Laura...

\- Oh à la préhistoire tu veux dire ?

\- C'est fou tu es né avec un livre de blagues pourries dans le cerveau ? »

Réplique Clint faussement vexé tandis que Pietro lui tend la main.

« Une danse avec toi ça rendrait vraiment cette soirée parfaite.

\- Quel beau parleur, tu ferais vraiment n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que tu veux ! »

Clint rigole mais prend quand même la main du blond dans la sienne et celui-ci cache mal sa surprise.

« D'accord, allons danser. Mais comme je suis un vieil homme je ne te garantis pas que mes vieux os tiennent toute la musique.

\- Tant fait pas, si tu tombes, je te rattraperais. »

Pietro ne le dit pas mais les deux hommes en sont conscients, il ne parle pas seulement de la danse.

Et cette nuit-là, quand le blond s'endort, ce ne sont pas les cris de Sokovie qui viennent hanter sa nuit mais le rire de Clint qui vient l'adoucir. Cette nuit-là, il n'y a que cette mélodie nouvelle et plaisante qui le berce, qui résonne dans ses oreilles, dans son crâne, se diffuse jusqu'à son coeur.

Ce rire, c'est le premier morceau de scotch que Clint pose sur son coeur fragilisé. Ce n'est qu'un petit bout, mais Pietro a l'impression qu'il prend toute la place et que, rien qu'avec lui, rien qu'avec ce minuscule petit morceau, son coeur pourrait tenir la route toute sa vie.

 _C'est si facile de respirer maintenant que je t'ai entendu rire._


	3. Comme un lego

**PARTIE TROIS :**

La décision n'a pas été simple mais Clint à accepter de revenir sur le terrain exceptionnellement, pour une mission particulière ; un nouveau méchant à l'ego surdimensionné a émergé sur New York. Scientifique fou ayant conçu un prototype de cafards géants pour détruire la grande pomme, l'homme est un ancien chef d'entreprise que Clint avait été chargé de surveiller il y a de cela plusieurs années. À l'époque, le patron s'était révélé finalement inoffensif et l'affaire avait très vite été bouclée. Mais aujourd'hui, probablement à cause d'un stupide besoin d'attention que son travail et son statut de chef n'ont pas réussie à combler, il s'est mis en tête d'anéantir New York ainsi que les Avengers. Comme l'archer connaît bien le dossier de l'homme, Tony lui a expliqué qu'il pourrait les aider à le coincer plus facilement et leur permettre de déterminer ces points faibles. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, évidemment. Il ne faut pas être le grand Anthony Stark ou le brillant Bruce Banner pour deviner que les vengeurs veulent surtout reformer leur équipe, retrouver cette complicité spéciale qui part avec eux dans chaque mission.

Clint insiste tout de même sur le fait qu'il ne reviendra que pour ce méchant-là (pour le moment, en tout cas). Il ne se sent pas encore prêt à être de retour comme membre permanent des Avengers. Les séquelles laissées par l'épisode d'Ultron sont encore trop présentes, la marque laissée par cette cicatrice encore trop fraîche sur sa peau, si bien que n'importe qui peut deviner la souffrance causée par celle-ci et l'archer ne supporte pas l'idée de sa vulnérabilité exposée aux yeux de tous. Il préfère attendre le jour où elle ne sera plus aussi simple à discerner. Et il a surtout besoin de consacrer un plus de temps à sa famille. Avoir été à deux doigts de ne plus jamais les voir lui a fait réaliser qu'il ne leur en accordait pas assez. La mort l'a frôlé de près en Sokovie ; Clint se souvient de la sensation de sa main glaciale se posant sur son bras, prête à l'entrainer avec lui. Il se souvient même avoir eu l'impression d'apercevoir ses longs doigts squelettiques sur sa peau. Bon sang, ça lui a glacé le sang. Et des mois après, ça continue encore de le lui glacer. C'est comme si le toucher s'était imprégné à l'intérieur de son corps pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Si bien qu'il le sent encore, quelques fois, ce froid sournois qui fait hérisser les poils de ses bras.

La mort a peut-être pris ses distances avec lui, mais Clint sait qu'elle ne l'oublie pas pour autant. Elle gardera toujours un oeil sur lui à présent, la fin de son existence s'est joué de peu en Sokovie, trop peu pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas à vie dans son viseur.

« Clint tout va bien ? Tu as froid ? »

La voix de Pietro repousse sans attendre ses douloureux souvenirs. Les débris de la Sokovie dans lesquelles son âme errait à nouveau disparaissent pour laisser place au quinjet des Avengers dans lequel son équipe se trouve, déjà prête pour le combat. Il est assis sur l'une des banquettes au fond du véhicule aérien, Pietro à ses côtés, sa cuisse touchant celle de l'archer. Depuis que Clint accepte de nouveau leur proximité, le sokovien ne cesse d'en profiter comme s'il cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu.

Le père de famille entrevoit sa tendre Natasha qui serre Steve dans ses bras. Ce dernier semble encore plus triste qu'avant depuis quelques mois. Clint pourrait être jaloux, de la forte amitié qui se noue jour après jour entre l'ancienne espionne russe et le soldat, mais il ne ressent qu'une profonde fierté à la place. Sa meilleure amie à ce pouvoir incroyable d'apaiser n'importe qui et il est heureux qu'elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir avec Steve. Captain America a perdu tant de personnes qui comptait à ses yeux, la rousse s'efforce simplement de lui en offrir des nouvelles (même si leur amitié ne remplacera jamais celle de Bucky ou Peggy). Et Clint est encore plus fier de l'évolution de la jeune femme depuis son entrée au sein des Avengers. Avant, Natasha ne faisait confiance à personne, persuadé que chaque être humain vivait avec un couteau caché dans son dos. Mais Clint était arrivé. Il avait réussi à se faire une place à l'intérieur de ce coeur protégé par des milliers de barbelés et ça avait permis à la Russe de récupérer une certaine confiance en l'humanité. Seulement, cette peur de la trahison enlevée, une autre persistait. Natasha pensait ne pas être digne d'affection. Natasha pensait n'être rien d'autre que l'assassin qu'on avait fait d'elle. Elle avait gravé cette idée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Natasha ne voyait pas ce que Clint, lui, avait tout de suite remarqué et ce pour quoi il avait été incapable de la tuer. Natasha ne voyait pas sa tendresse, sa compassion, son dévouement pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Natasha n'avait pas conscience des sacrifices qu'elle était prête à faire pour les protéger. Natasha ne voyait pas sa gentillesse, son humour, la beauté de son âme. Puis les Avengers étaient arrivé. La route avait été longue, difficile (elle l'était encore, parfois), mais ils lui avaient montré toute cette beauté qui l'animait. Aujourd'hui, Natasha partageait une vraie complicité avec chacun d'eux, à sa façon. Et Clint était incroyablement fier d'elle. Fière de cette lionne sauvage et enragé qui était maintenant capable de se laisser approcher sans sortir les griffes. Clint était fier de chaque Avengers, en réalité. Cette équipe les avaient tous changés. Elle leur avait apporté une raison de ne plus se laisser engloutir par leur passé, par la tristesse de ces événements qui les avaient fait devenir des héros. Et quand l'archer les regarde il se rend compte que des héros, ils en sont depuis toujours. Ils en sont sans armures, sans pouvoirs, sans sérum, sans explosions atomiques ou sans formations. Ils sont des héros parce que malgré les horreurs qu'ils ont vécues, malgré les coups dévastateurs donnaient à leur âme et à leur corps, ils sont toujours debout. Toujours prêt à sauver un monde qui ne les a jamais mérité.

« Clint ?

\- Désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

\- J'espère que cet ailleurs n'est pas un pays détruit par une armée de robots maléfiques il y a quelques mois. »

Clint esquisse un demi-sourire face à la tentative de Pietro de paraître en colère. L'optimisé a toujours une moue d'enfant adorable chaque fois qu'il tente d'être sérieux et ça ne fait qu'attendrir un peu plus le père de famille.

« Non, plus maintenant en tout cas. Tu me disais quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais froid.

\- Oh. Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tes bras. Tu avais la chair de poule...

\- Ah ça... Sûrement un courant d'air, ne t'en fait pas pour ça gamin. »

Lui sourit Clint, et comme on l'a entraîné à jouer la comédie, son sourire passe sans problème comme sincère. Il n'a pas envie d'expliquer les frissons sur sa peau, Pietro semble déjà bien assez se soucier de lui, l'archer aimerait lui épargner de nouvelles inquiétudes. Il porte l'avenir de l'humanité sur ses épaules en tant qu'Avengers maintenant, c'est assez lourd comme ça. Et ce n'est qu'un enfant, Clint ne veut pas le rendre triste.

Pourtant, le sokovien pose quand même la paume de sa main sur le dos de la sienne et la sensation glaciale des doigts de la mort s'évapore au contact d'une chaleur rassurante.

« Oui, ça doit être ça. Juste un courant d'air. »

Chuchote Pietro et dans le sourire qu'il offre par la suite à l'archer, il y a cet accord silencieux de faire comme s'il croyait cette excuse.

« On va se poser dans une minute, tout le monde sur le pont ! Et n'oubliez pas de sourire surtout, ça ferait trop plaisir à notre petit scientifique en herbe si vous aviez le cafard ! »

Déclare Tony de toute évidence heureux de retourner sur le terrain. Casser du méchant lui manquait, c'est un de ses passe-temps favoris. Et puis son bébé commençait sérieusement à rouiller et à perdre de ses couleurs, enfermer comme ça. Son armure doit prendre l'air, c'est important pour sa santé.

Natasha baisse la tête en secouant la tête, visiblement ennuyé par la plaisanterie de pacotille de l'ingénieur.

« Pourquoi aurions-nous un cafard avec nous ami Stark ? Ne devons-nous pas chasser ces créatures au lieu de les adopter ? »

Wanda pose une main sur l'épaule du dieu et d'une expression loin d'être moqueuse mais au contraire terriblement douce et gentille, lui répond :

« C'est une expression Thor, ça veut dire être déprimé ou avoir des idées noires.

\- Oh ! Je vois ! Très amusant ami Stark ! »

De toute leur nouvelle équipe, Wanda est celle qui ne rit jamais des incompréhensions du plus vieux et lui explique toujours ce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ou a du mal à interpréter. Elle fait toujours preuve d'une grande patience et d'une grande douceur avec l'Asgardien. Les Avengers essaient de l'aider à s'adapter eux aussi, mais sa relation avec Wanda est légèrement différente. Bien qu'elle soit plus petite que lui, Thor voit en elle une grande soeur qui lui explique toujours avec bienveillance ce nouveau monde encore plein de mystères à ses yeux. Après tout, elle aussi a eu du mal à s'adapter et à trouver sa place lorsqu'on l'a enfin enlevé à la Sokovie. Alors, même si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, elle comprend le grand blond. Et puis ce dernier est d'une compagnie agréable, découvre le monde ensemble n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qui la dérange.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

Demande Steve, son regard passant sur chaque membre. Tony fait mine d'épousseter de sa main de fer, des poussières invisibles sur les épaules de son armure. Thor ressert sa prise sur son marteau. Natasha sort un couteau de sa botte. Bruce Banner prend une grande inspiration, s'apprêtant déjà à laisser le contrôle de son corps à l'Autre. Steve prend son bouclier placé dans son dos pour le placer contre son bras. Wanda laisse déjà de minces filets rouges flotter le long de ses doigts et Pietro se lève d'un bond, lui aussi de toute évidence heureux de retourner sur le terrain.

« Je veux qu'on remonte dans ce quinjet à huit, c'est compris ? La menace semble simple à éliminer mais rappelez-vous qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi notre ennemi peut-être capable. »

Tous hochent la tête puis se mettent à sortir. Et juste avant que Pietro ne suive le groupe, Clint attrape son poignet, enroulant ses doigts autour.

« Clint ?

\- Promets-moi de faire attention. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. »

Pietro lui adresse un de ses sourires fabriqués avec des morceaux de soleil et pose ses doigts sur ceux de l'archer (décidément, le contact entre eux semble devenu aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'ils respirent).

« Promis. Je tiens à conserver ton coeur de papy. »

/

Comme Clint l'avait prédit, revenir sur le terrain n'est pas facile. Il manque plusieurs fois ses cibles, ne cessent de chercher du regard ses équipiers pour s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas en situation critique, demande régulièrement (grâce à son oreillette) à Pietro s'il va bien... En résumé, il passe plus de temps à s'inquiéter pour les Avengers qu'à tuer ces cafards géants beaucoup plus puissants que prévu. De toute évidence, ils ont sous-estimé le travail et l'envie de réussir de leur scientifique fou.

Il est en train de surveiller Tony au moment où un de ces insectes immondes lui saute dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse avant qu'il n'est le temps de lui planter une flèche entre les deux yeux. Son gabarit impressionnant maintient Clint au sol et empêche le moindre mouvement, le rendant prisonnier. Le cafard ouvre grand sa bouche et l'ancien agent du SHIELD est étonné de voir des dents métalliques, au bout assez pointu pour transpercer la chair comme il le faut, à l'intérieur. La créature s'apprête à planter ses crocs dans sa poitrine quand sa tête explose en morceaux, laissant un liquide verdâtre et visqueux se répandre sur l'archer.

Natasha baisse son arme et court vers son ami, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. La flamme du combat brille dans ses beaux yeux verts, offrant à leur couleur un éclat plus vif, un regard plus tranchant. Féroce. Son aura féline est de retour, elle flotte et tournoie partout autour d'elle. Quand la Russe est comme ça, elle est impitoyable.

Ah sa douce Natasha, aussi jolie qu'une rose mais aussi piquante que leurs épines.

« Putain Clint mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'as réussi à toucher deux cibles depuis le début ! Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est pas le moment pour faire ton papa poule avec nous !

\- Je...

\- Ne dis rien. Il faut que tu te réveilles, Clint. On ne peut pas éliminer ces putains d'insectes tout en te sauvant la peau toutes les trois secondes. Et c'est beaucoup plus long de les tuer si un membre de l'équipe n'est pas opérationnel. Tu nous mets plus en danger qu'autre chose en voulant justement éviter ça alors arrête et bats-toi. On a besoin de toi. Tu dois faire ce que tu fais le mieux, embrocher ses merdes volantes avec tes flèches. »

Clint a tout juste le temps d'acquiescer que Natasha est déjà reparti au combat. Elle a raison, il n'a pas le droit de devenir une princesse en détresse qui attend que son prince charmant vienne la délivrer des vilains cafards. Il est Hawkeye, merde.

N'avait-il pas raison, quand il disait que sa meilleure amie était incroyable ?

Il récupère donc son arc au sol et repart sur le terrain, gonflé de l'envie d'abattre ces créatures.

/

Tout se passait bien. Clint abattait des cafards en avalanches (ceux-ci tombants comme des dominos poussaient par l'archer), les autres Avengers se débrouillaient plutôt bien et Pietro avait même réussi à se rapprocher de leur principal ennemi. Mais voilà, alors que Tony avait ordonné au gamin de rester à distance tant qu'aucun autre vengeur ne l'avait rejoint (histoire d'éviter des risques inutiles, on limitait toujours mieux les dégâts à deux contre un qu'à un contre un), l'habituelle pulsion héroïque qui habitait le sokovien sur chaque mission avait finalement pris le dessus et le blond était donc parti se confronter seul au scientifique. Et depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne répondait plus à Clint, ni à aucun des autres membres, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

La peur reprenait le dessus sur le père de famille et il était difficile de combattre avec la paralysie qu'elle essayait de faire entrer de force dans ses muscles. C'était comme si elle s'amusait à faire couler d'immenses vagues de ciment le long de ses jambes et de ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, la peur était sadique avec lui. Elle paralysait peut-être ses mouvements mais pas les battements de son coeur. Ces battements hystériques qui s'acharnaient sur sa cage thoracique, frappant avec tant de force qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute laissé des bleus sur cette dernière si elle avait été de la peau.

Plus le silence de Pietro dans son oreillette s'accentue, plus les coups redoublent d'intensité.

« Steve des nouvelles de Pietro ?

\- Toujours rien de mon côté...

\- Tu as une idée d'où il est allé ?

\- L'immeuble en construction au bout de la rue, là où deux cafards barrent l'entrée. Il m'a dit que c'était le seul bâtiment protégé aux alentours et qu'il ne devait pas l'être pour rien et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui après...

\- Très bien, je vais le chercher. »

Et Clint n'a jamais été aussi rapide à détruire des ennemis qu'au moment où il libère le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble en question. Il essaie d'envisager la possibilité que Pietro n'ait pas été aussi fort que ce foutu patron qu'il aurait dû tuer il y a de cela plusieurs années. Si le blond meurt par sa faute, il s'en voudra toute sa vie de ne pas avoir pressé la détente quand il était chargé de ce dossier. L'archer n'a pas envie de respirer des punaises à nouveau. Il n'a pas envie de retrouver la main de l'absence à l'intérieur de son corps, pas envie qu'elle vienne envelopper une fois encore son coeur, celui-ci en a eu assez, il est fatigué.

C'est fou comme le chemin jusqu'au fameux immeuble semble long, comme s'il s'agrandissait secrètement pour prolonger son supplice, son angoisse. Une angoisse qui s'amuse d'ailleurs à couper sa respiration en petits morceaux depuis plusieurs minutes, la rendant ainsi irrégulière et difficile au moment de quitter de sa bouche.

Clint n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'ils ont peut-être déjà perdu le jeune homme. Et cette pensée est cruelle, elle aussi. Elle se bat comme un chien enragé pour qu'aucune de ses semblables ne puisse s'interposer entre elle et son créateur. Un créateur qui, à l'heure actuelle, ne se contente pas seulement de lui donner vie mais lui offre aussi un impact plus grand qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. C'est une pensée dangereuse, comme leurs ennemis. Une pensée meurtrière elle aussi, dans sa quête d'attention. Parce que l'attention de Clint, elle la veut. Elle la veut entièrement et tant pis si pour ça, elle doit blesser un peu plus la tête brune qui l'habite généreusement. Elle s'en fiche, après tout, d'abîmer son créateur. Clint l'est déjà tellement qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins, il ne sentira jamais la différence. Et son carnage marche bien. Si bien qu'au moment précis où l'archer arrive devant l'entrée du bâtiment, elle n'est plus qu'une heureuse orpheline à l'intérieur de son esprit. Il l'entendrait presque chanter sa victoire joyeusement.

« Wanda, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te ramènerai ton frère en vie, c'est promis. »

Clint ne voit pas la jeune femme mais il est persuadé qu'elle sourit au moment où elle lui répond :

« Je sais. »

L'archer s'infiltre ensuite à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, vérifiant bien que les deux gardes du corps nouvelle définition ne se relèvent pas. Il marche lentement, son arc devant lui, à l'affût du moindre bruit, prêt à tirer à la moindre attaque. Ce sont des plaintes inaudibles et des gémissements faibles qui le font baisser sa garde. Clint remet son arc contre son dos et accélère jusqu'à arriver à la source du bruit. Et une fois arrivé à celle-ci, le spectacle qui se dessine devant lui fait rater plusieurs battements à son coeur ; lui qui courait trop vite il y a encore quelques minutes...

Pietro est allongé sur une table en fer, plusieurs machines autour de lui dont Clint n'a absolument pas la moindre idée de leur utilité, un tuyau partant de l'une d'elles jusqu'à son bras, un bout de scotch posé sur celui-ci pour maintenir une sorte de seringue piquée à l'intérieur de l'une de ses veines.

« PIETRO ! »

L'archer se précipite vers le sokovien, ne s'étonnant même pas du fait que le scientifique ne soit pas auprès de sa victime. Il n'a pas la tête à penser à autre chose qu'au blond qui est là, juste devant lui et dont la poitrine se soulève. Clint aurait presque envie de coller sa tête contre le torse du plus jeune pour entendre encore mieux ce bruit terriblement rassurant, terriblement bon à écouter parce qu'il enlève toutes ses craintes précédentes. Il respire mieux maintenant. Mais sa joie s'évapore très vite quand il entend Pietro pousser un nouveau gémissement de douleur. L'archer se dépêche de lui retirer l'aiguille plantée dans son bras et l'aide ensuite à se redresser.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Ah non je ne peux pas aller là-bas.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai mal aux jambes, je ne peux pas aller à bien.

\- Pietro qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Clint n'a aucune idée de ce que le scientifique à injecter dans le sang du blond mais la substance a l'air de l'avoir bien drogué en tout cas.

« Où est le scientifique ?

\- Parti.

\- Tu sais ce que contenait la seringue ?

\- Non. J'ai mal, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

L'optimisé ne laisse pas le temps à son coéquipier de répondre qu'il passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre lui, se redressant un peu plus sur la table en fer pour rendre sa position plus confortable. Par réflexe, Clint enroule ses bras contre son dos et quand il sent le blond trembler, il resserre un peu plus sa prise. C'est contradictoire, les sentiments qui se battent en lui à ce moment-là. Il est heureux d'avoir Pietro en vie contre lui, l'étreinte apaise tout le mécanisme de son corps mis en branle quand il le croyait mort. Mais il est aussi inquiet. Inquiet de voir le sokovien si mal en point, énervé de ne pas lui être venu en aide plus tôt, triste quand il l'imagine allongé sur cette table métallique, seul, sans certitude pour la suite, à implorer de l'aide. Et c'est douloureux, de voir ce rayon de soleil perdre de sa lumière. Pietro paraît si démuni, si vulnérable. Même le pauvre organe essoufflé sous sa poitrine semble vouloir briser sa cage pour rejoindre le plus jeune, pour se coller à son collègue et calmer son chagrin. Calmer cette peur ancienne qui refait surface chez le coureur, celle de l'abandon.

Quand le père de famille reprend la parole, il y a des larmes invisibles dans sa voix.

« Pietro qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait... ?

\- Il était méchant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils sont chauds tes bras, t'es comme une bouillotte. Tu voudrais bien devenir ma bouillotte ? J'aime bien tes bras.

\- Pietro...

\- Il était vraiment méchant... »

Les épaules du blond se mettent à trembler, faisant s'écrouler les larmes en équilibre au bord de ses yeux. Il les laisse glisser, ne luttant plus pour les retenir et se colle un peu plus au plus vieux.

« Chut... Ne pense plus à ça, je vais arrêter de te poser des questions. C'est terminé, on te ramène à la maison...

\- À la maison...

\- Oui, à la maison. »

Sans desserrer son étreinte, Clint contacte ensuite les autres Avengers.

« Tony ?

\- Oui ? Tu as retrouvé Pietro ? Il va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment non, tu peux venir le chercher ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait la force de marcher...

\- J'arrive. On a presque fini avec ces créatures à la con. Je commençais à en avoir marre de me sentir comme dans le film _Chéri j'ai rétréci les gosses._ »

Puis la communication se coupe là. Clint concentre à nouveau toute son attention sur le garçon à ses côtés. Il brise à regret l'étreinte et pose une main sur le bas du dos de Pietro qui frisonne imperceptiblement.

« Tu peux te lever ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

À présent, même la voix du blond tremble.

« Je suis désolé Clint... Je suis nul...

\- Hé... »

Clint relève le visage de l'optimisé et remet ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille délicatement. Un souvenir traverse son esprit à la vitesse d'un battement de cils, trop vite pour que le brun ait le temps de le remarquer et d'y prêter attention, d'autant plus que ce souvenir ne prend pas la peine de s'arrêter en chemin. Le souvenir de son premier rendez-vous avec Laura (quand le regard de sa femme appelait encore des papillons pour danser à l'intérieur de son estomac) lorsqu'il lui avait remis une de ses mèches chocolat derrière l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Il n'y a peut-être pas de papillons qui dansent dans son ventre au moment où Clint remet une mèche blonde du sokovien derrière son oreille, mais il est tout de même difficile d'ignorer les baisers que la douceur semble déposer tout le long de sa peau et la chaleur qui embrase son estomac.

« Tu ne serais jamais devenu un Avengers si tu étais nul. Inconscient, peut-être. Un gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui a tendance à foncer dans le tas un peu trop vite sans réfléchir, peut-être. Mais nul, certainement pas. Maintenant viens, il faut qu'on sorte de là au cas où notre ami déciderait de revenir.

\- Merci Clint.

\- Merci à toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour être vivant, imbécile de gamin. »

Pietro a un sourire espiègle que même la drogue n'est pas capable de lui enlever. Clint passe l'un des bras du blond autour de son cou tandis qu'il passe l'un des siens autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se déplacer et le maintenir. Mais à peine les pieds de l'optimisé ont-ils touché le sol, qu'il manque de s'effondrer. Clint accentue encore plus sa prise sur le blond.

« Tout va bien Pietro, ce n'est pas grave. Je te lâche pas, c'est promis.

\- Tu m'abandonnes pas non plus, hein ?

\- Jamais.

\- J'ai trop mal aux jambes Clint... J'y arriverais pas... Je ne me sens pas... Bien...

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave je vais te porter. Tu veux bien ? »

L'archer pose Pietro au sol pour pouvoir le prendre plus facilement dans ses bras par la suite mais une fois que le blond est assis il commence à fermer les yeux et les séquelles de la Sokovie entrent alors en action chez le père de famille. La dernière fois que Pietro a fermé les yeux devant lui, il ne s'est pas relevé et Clint non plus. Sans hésiter, le plus vieux pose ses mains sur le cou du blond, ses pouces maintenant la tête de ce dernier droite.

« Pietro... ?

\- ...

\- Pietro ? Réponds-moi...

\- ...

\- Non, non, non. Pietro, hé Pietro tu m'entends ? Merde fait pas ça c'est pas drôle. Pietro ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ouvrent les yeux ! »

Pendant que l'archer parle, les souvenirs n'attendent pas pour venir mitrailler son crâne de flashs insupportables, tous concernant le moment où le blond est tombé contre Ultron. Le cri de Wanda, le corps froid de son frère, ses yeux vides, l'instant où les battements de son coeur ont cessé de raisonner dans les oreilles en mauvais état du brun, la déchirure du froid dans son corps, le chagrin qui a dévalé de sa gorge à sa poitrine, le déferlement de douleur. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce n'est plus seulement le coureur qui pleure.

« Non, non, non ! Par pitié non... Pas encore, pas encore... »

Et, comme poussé par un miracle, Pietro papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir faiblement. Clint laisse échapper un vrai soupire de soulagement en posant son front contre celui du blond. Ce geste-là aussi, est devenu une sorte de rituel chez eux depuis que leur proximité n'est plus cachée derrière des rochers d'inconscience. Depuis qu'ils sont enfin conscients qu'elle a le droit d'exister entre eux, elle aussi.

« Clint ?

\- Espèce de con, c'est comme ça que tu préserves mon pauvre coeur de papy ? »

Demande le père de famille, des bribes de son bouleversement encore présent dans sa voix.

« Merci seigneur...

\- De rien.

\- Ce n'était qu'une express- on s'en fout. Ne me refais jamais ça, compris ? »

Et c'est sûrement parce que Pietro est encore un peu perdu dans les limbes de la drogue, qu'il vient embrasser le bout du nez de l'archer avant de répondre d'un sourire rendu niais par la substance illicite dans ses veines :

« Arrête de me prendre dans tes bras alors, je serais moins tenter comme ça. »

Clint ne pose pas de questions quant à cette étrange phrase et se contente de lever les yeux en l'air. Il doit tout de même garder son image du mec exaspéré par son coéquipier. Il prend ensuite le blond dans ses bras avant de se relever et de marcher vers la sortie. Le plus jeune, malgré la faiblesse de ses muscles, passe tout de même ses bras autour de son cou pour être sûr de ne pas tomber.

Les secondes sont clémentes avec le coureur, elles prennent leur temps avant de mourir, lui laissant le temps de profiter de ces bras forts qui dégagent une sensation de réconfort et de sécurité. Clint ne devrait jamais utiliser ses bras pour briser le cou de ses ennemis, il devrait toujours les utiliser pour permettre aux autres de profiter d'un morceau de paradis insoupçonné. Enfin surtout à lui.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher, de ne pas m'avoir abandonné... »

Pietro ne sait pas par quelle sorte de magie il retient son envie d'embrasser le cou de l'archer. À la place, il cache juste un peu plus sa tête contre cette peau chaude, sentant les battements de son coeur contre son oreille. Il pourrait presque s'endormir, bercé par une si jolie mélodie.

Une fois au-dehors, le quinjet se tient devant eux, Wanda et Tony devant tandis que les autres attendent à l'intérieur, préparant de quoi poser le blond et faire le nécessaire médical.

La sorcière rouge se précipite vers son frère et pose un bras sur son biceps, les yeux ouverts d'effroi et les lèvres pincés. Tony à ses côtés demande d'une voix dont il ne prend pas la peine d'y cacher la teinte d'inquiétude qui s'y trouve :

« Comment il va ?

\- Ce connard l'a salement drogué. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a injecté mais il avait une seringue plantée dans le bras quand je suis arrivé. Aucune trace de l'autre, disparut.

\- On s'occupera de ce scientifique en herbe plus tard, tant qu'il ne fait rien de dangereux on doit se concentrer sur Pietro et sur la chose que son organisme a du injérer.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère, Clint.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. »

Wanda lui adresse un regard rempli d'une telle reconnaissance qu'il sent sa gorge se serrer. Cette petite a le don d'émouvoir très vite, elle dégage quelque chose de tellement tendre que personne ne doit être capable d'affronter ses yeux tristes ou inquiets. Il retrouve un peu de Lila en elle.

En entrant dans le vaisseau, Clint aperçoit Natasha qui tient un morceau de coton dans sa main et tamponne délicatement le front de Bruce. Ce dernier est assis à même le sol et serre un drap contre lui tout en fermant les yeux. Il a l'air mal-en-point lui aussi. C'est dans ce genre de moments, que l'archer voit à quel point l'Autre peut ronger la vie de cet homme si bon. C'est dans ce genre de moments, qu'il voit la détresse qui a poussé Bruce à s'enfoncer un pistolet au fond de la gorge. Parfois, il se demande si ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il voit le brillant docteur et ça lui pince le coeur. Natasha sait-elle les risques qu'elle court, en tombant amoureuse de lui ?

Il aperçoit aussi Steve dans un coin du quinjet, au téléphone. Il n'entend pas grand-chose de la conversation qu'il semble entretenir, excepté un :

« C'est normal, il faut du temps pour apprendre à se servir d'un téléphone, surtout pour nous. Mais tu t'en sors très bien. Dis-toi qu'il m'a fallu six mois pour trouver comment décrocher. »

Et si c'est impossible pour l'archer d'entendre la réponse de l'autre personne au bout du fil, le sourire qui mange le visage de Steve est immanquable. Même si celui-ci disparaît bien vite quand il voit arriver Pietro dans cet état.

On pose l'optimisé sur un brancard improvisé et ce dernier tend la main vers Clint tandis que l'autre serre la main de Wanda.

« Clint... »

Le père de famille s'approche du blond. La peur d'avoir failli le perdre une seconde fois empêche sa raison de tourner correctement dans son crâne et il prend la main tendue entre les deux siennes avant de s'asseoir sur une des banquettes à ses côtés.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué...

\- C'est normal, ça fatigue de se mettre en danger. »

Tente de rigoler l'archer tandis que Wanda sourit tendrement en regardant son frère avant de se lever pour aller trouver Thor et leur laissé un peu d'intimité.

« C'était un moyen d'attirer ton attention. C'est un peu plus original que de venir te chanter une chanson dans les couloirs d'un lycée avec une troupe de choristes derrière. Tu sais comme dans... High School Musical, un peu. »

Rebondit Pietro, une touche d'amusement présente malgré la fatigue qui écrase son corps. Son accent est plus marqué comme il ne tente pas de le contrôler et le père de famille se surprend à l'apprécier.

« Je ne connais pas High School Musical. »

Répond Clint avec affection.

« On... Pourrait regarder ensemble un jour, si tu veux...

\- Ouais, je crois qu'on pourrait faire ça. »

Les doigts de Pietro se reposent sur le dos de la main de l'archer et le plus jeune ne voit pas la courte coupure dans la respiration de son ami.

« Je suis fatigué...

\- Alors dors. Tu es en sécurité ici, on va te soigner.

\- Tu veilles sur Wanda en attendant, hein ? Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Tu as ma promesse.

\- Merci Clint. Pour tout. »

Et le jeune ferme les yeux la seconde d'après.

Clint se lève, dépose un baiser sur son front sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire, et va retrouver Tony pour voir ce qu'il peut faire pour aider.

 _L'air est doux, près de toi._

Un peu plus loin, caché dans l'ombre de son laboratoire, le scientifique est assis sur un gros fauteuil en cuir, un cafard dormant sur son bras tandis qu'il caresse d'un doigt la tête de l'insecte. L'homme observe le quinjet décoller dans les airs tout en murmurant d'un regard mauvais et d'une voix sombre :

« On a réussi, Moustache. La première étape du plan s'est déroulé à merveille. Préparez-vous Avengers, votre fin commence à peine. »


	4. Mes prisons

Chapitre écrit avec la musique : Lovely de Billie Eilish et Khalid, je vous invite à l'écouter pendant votre lecture si vous souhaitez être un peu plus plongé dans l'ambiance. :)

 **PARTIE QUATRE :**

Ce n'était pas parce que Clint n'était plus amoureux de Laura, qu'il ne la considérait plus comme la femme de sa vie pour autant. Il ne portait peut-être plus sur elle ce regard rempli d'une ivresse amoureuse qui avait tant déplu à sa raison autrefois, mais ses yeux abritaient toujours un attachement profond et sincère chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle. Il n'était peut-être plus amoureux de Laura mais elle resterait toujours la seule et unique femme pour laquelle il avait eu envie de devenir père. Et il avait partagé des moments forts avec sa compagne, trop fort pour que son coeur puisse un jour les évincer. Laura n'avait jamais cessé d'être à ses côtés, de croire en lui, de le pousser toujours plus vers le haut, elle avait rehaussé son amour-propre et lui avait donné les enfants les plus merveilleux de la galaxie. Clint ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme ça, Laura méritait beaucoup mieux.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il lui explique qu'il ne pourra rentrer à la ferme ce soir, elle ne se met pas en colère et lui demande seulement comment il se sent après être retourné dans son costume d'Hawkeye. Non vraiment, sa femme doit avoir été fabriqué par les mains d'un ange. Il aurait voulu continuer de l'aimer quelques décennies de plus. Mais la flamme du début, capricieuse, ne réagissait plus à ses efforts. Elle ne répondait plus à ses appels depuis longtemps.

C'est en pensant à tout cela que Clint répond à la question de son épouse.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens... C'était éprouvant, de retourner sur le terrain tu sais. Mais en même temps... Avoir mon arc en mains, retrouvé l'adrénaline du combat, ça avait quelque chose de grisant.

\- Tu as toujours aimé les sensations fortes, ça ne m'étonne pas. Même le traumatisme causé par Ultron n'est pas assez fort pour te retirer ça. Plus je passe d'années à tes côtés, plus je commence à réaliser que ce sont elles qui te maintiennent en vie. Finalement, tu n'es pas Hawkeye seulement sur le terrain. Ou tu n'es pas Clint seulement à la maison. Tu n'es pas fait pour réparer des tracteurs et repeindre des murs toute ta vie. »

Après autant d'années de mariage, Clint serait un bien piètre époux s'il ne comprenait pas que sa femme essaie de lui faire passer un message.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre derrière ça Laura ? »

Lui demande Clint d'une voix calme et il peut presque entendre le sourire de sa femme à l'autre bout du fil. Ce joli sourire qui dévoile ses dents. Ce sourire affectueux parce que son mari la connaît trop bien et ça lui réchauffe le coeur.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ?

\- Hé non madame. Aller, dis-moi, je sens que tu as besoin d'en parler.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais songer à reprendre du service ? Reconsidérer l'idée de cette retraite anticipée.

\- Laura... Il n'en est pas question. Je vous aie déjà suffisamment négligé toi et les enfants, je ne veux plus recommencer. Je ne veux pas que Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel grandissent sans père, qu'ils arrivent à en oublier qu'ils en ont un à jour. Je vous aime, j'ai besoin d'être près de vous.

\- Mais tu as aussi besoin de ton travail, Clint. Tu as aussi besoin d'aider les autres et de te battre. Je... Ça m'ennuie de l'admettre parce que moi aussi j'aimerais bien que tu sois plus souvent à la maison mais... Je veux avant tout que tu sois heureux. Et tu ne pourras jamais l'être complètement en restant enfermé dans une maison ou en ayant un travail de bureau. Je sais que tu aimes tes enfants et crois-moi, c'est réciproque à cent pour cent. Et ils n'oublieront jamais qu'ils ont un père parce que je serais toujours là pour leur rappeler pendant ton absence. Mais tu as besoin de ton job et de ton équipe. Quand tu es revenu de Sokovie, tu ne souriais plus... Je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Clint est touché par les mots de sa femme mais cette sensation, pourtant agréable, lui brûlerait presque la peau parce qu'il est conscient de ne plus être digne de la bienveillance et de la compréhension de sa femme.

Pour ne pas blesser Laura, pour l'épargner un peu plus de l'horrible mari qu'il est en train de devenir, il ne lui dit pas que s'il souriait moins à son retour de Sokovie, ce n'était pas à cause de sa retraite mais à cause de la mort d'un gamin qui avait emporté tous ses sourires avec lui.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant mais je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

\- Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Ils sont chez mon père en ce moment, je pense que tu devrais leur dire de toi-même que tu ne pourras pas rentrer ce soir. Et puis ça leur fera du bien d'entendre ta voix.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. »

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Clint croit entendre le bruit d'un mouchoir qu'on froisse dans une main. Et s'il n'est pas certain d'avoir raison, le reniflement discret de sa femme juste après confirme sans mal cette possibilité et par la suite sa pensée.

Laura est triste. Il lui arrive souvent de l'être mais quand Clint et à la maison elle le cache beaucoup mieux parce qu'elle sait que l'archer voit tout. Au téléphone, elle baisse toujours plus facilement sa garde, persuadé d'être protégé par ce petit combiné gris qui lui permet de parler à Clint même à l'autre bout du monde. Et à l'abri, elle pourrait l'être, si Tony n'avait pas fabriqué deux petits dispositifs incroyables qui remplacent son ouïe défaillante.

« Et toi, comment tu vas Laura ? »

Si Clint a bien un point en commun avec son épouse, c'est le fait de ne pas aimer se montrer triste. Alors il sait comment agir avec elle parce qu'il l'a déjà vu en action sur lui.

« Moi ? Oh je vais bien. Je suis juste... Un peu fatigué. Depuis que Lila t'a vu tirer des flèches sur les Chitauris à la télévision elle n'arrête pas de vouloir faire comme toi alors elle s'entraîne à tirer sur tous les objets de la maison avec des crayons de couleurs en guise de flèches et un élastique comme arc de substitution. Elle n'est pas évidente à canaliser, quelques fois. »

Clint ne peut retenir un rire quand il imagine la scène décrite par Laura. Pas de doute possible, Lila est bien la fille de son père. Cependant, l'idée que les journalistes remettent encore les événements de New York sur le tapis le dérange, l'archer sait qu'ils ne font pas ça pour vanter leurs exploits. C'est surtout un prétexte de plus à ajouter à la liste : pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas faire confiance aux Avengers ? Depuis la Sokovie, la presse ne cesse de relater toutes leurs erreurs de parcours et elle s'en donne à coeur joie pour bien détruire leur réputation auprès de la communauté. Lila n'a peut-être prêté attention qu'aux images lorsqu'elle a vu son père, celui-ci est tout de même certain que les commentaires qui les accompagnaient n'étaient pas aussi glorieux.

Même si leur équipe n'est pas en quête de reconnaissance en sauvant le monde des multiples menaces qui pèsent sur lui, Clint apprécierait quand même que les journalistes ne s'acharnent pas autant sur eux au moindre faux pas. Merde ils essaient de faire de leur mieux pour réduire au maximum le nombre de victimes, pourquoi ces enfoirés n'ont pas l'air de le remarquer ? Pourquoi toujours relevé le mauvais au lieu de juste leur foutre la paix ? Comme si les pertes de ces attaques n'étaient déjà pas un poids assez lourd sur leur conscience, comme si le visage de ces victimes innocentes ne hantait déjà pas assez leurs nuits. Ils se punissent suffisamment eux-mêmes pour tout ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Le père de famille est fatigué de toutes ces personnes qui veulent détruire ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent seulement compte que c'est grâce à eux, aux Avengers, qu'ils peuvent encore le faire au moins ? Est-ce qu'ils sont conscients que sans eux, ils ne pourraient même plus ouvrir la bouche parce qu'un alien ou autre méchant leur aurait probablement arraché ?

« Clint tu es encore là ? »

L'archer sursaute. Il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en veut, Laura a besoin de lui là, il n'a pas le droit de s'égarer dans son crâne.

« Désolé. J'étais en train de m'imaginer Lila tirer des crayons de couleur sur le pauvre vase à motif chinois de ta mère.

\- Heureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le toucher celui-là. Tu sais, je suis toujours étonné de voir la différence de caractère entre elle et Cooper. C'est un garçon si calme.

\- Tu as raison. Il dégage quelque chose de serein, je crois qu'il a hérité ça de toi. Lila elle est plus... Hyperactive.

\- Comme toi.

\- Pas de doute, ce sont bien nos enfants. »

Déclare Clint d'une voix amusée ce qui suffit à calmer la tristesse de sa femme. Du moins, pour l'instant. Le brun reprend ensuite d'une voix douce :

« Laura ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu devrais sortir un peu ce soir. Demande à ma mère de garder les enfants et profites-en pour aller retrouver tes amies. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un moment et de t'amuser.

\- Clint je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très rais-

\- S'il te plaît... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses ça pour moi.

\- Tu crois... ?

\- Oui. Ton bonheur est important pour moi aussi et je sens que je le maltraite un peu ces derniers temps...

\- Tu te trompes.

\- J'en doute. Amuses-toi ce soir, d'accord ? Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr même.

\- D'accord... Prends soin de toi Clint.

\- Promis madame, vous aussi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

 _Protéger Laura, même si ça implique de mentir. Ne pas la faner elle aussi._

Au moment où Clint referme le clapet de son téléphone, Bruce arrive vers lui, un dossier en main et le regard fatigué, signe que lui et Tony ont encore dû passer un bon nombre d'heures à travailler, remplaçant le confort d'un lit par des litres de café. Depuis son retour à la Tour l'archer, lui, n'a pas bougé du salon où Natasha l'a forcé à s'asseoir en attendant les résultats des analyses de sang de Pietro ainsi que les autres dégâts potentiels qu'a pu subir son corps pendant qu'il était à la merci du scientifique.

Banner se pose sans un bruit à côté de lui. C'est dingue comme cet homme peut rester discret (presque effacé) en toutes circonstances ; comme s'il cherchait à provoquer le Hulk en faisant cela. Comme si, d'une certaine façon, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'est pas et ne serait jamais comme lui. Prouver qu'il a encore une main sur le volant, que cela plaise à l'autre ou non.

Mais même à travers son apparence calme et réservée, il y a toujours cette haine de lui-même qui se ressent tellement fort que c'est comme si elle hurlait. Parfois Clint se dit que Bruce ne pourra jamais trouver le bonheur tant que ce monstre vivra en lui et ça lui pique le coeur parce que son ami est vraiment un homme bien. Un homme bien dont la route vers la sérénité lui est interdite, bloquée d'accès par un immense montage de vert.

Et chaque fois que le brun regarde le docteur, il se demande si ce n'est pas demain, le jour où ils apprendront sa mort. Où ils réaliseront que Bruce a enfin trouvé le moyen d'être en paix.

« Bonsoir Clint. Je pensais que tu serais rentrée chez toi ce soir. C'est Jarvis qui a cru bon de nous informer que tu étais toujours assis au salon depuis notre retour de mission.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu au départ mais je n'étais pas tranquille à l'idée de rentrer chez moi tant que je n'étais pas rassuré de l'état de Pietro... J'aimerais être certain qu'il n'a rien de grave...

\- Nous aurions pu te téléphoner.

\- Je sais mais... Je me suis dit qu'il voudrait sûrement que je sois là à son réveil et au cas où il y aurait des mauvaises nouvelles tout ça... Tu comprends ? »

Banner lui offre un énigmatique sourire quand il répond qu'effectivement, il comprend.

« Vous avez du nouveau alors ?

\- Hé bien... Pas vraiment non. On ne sait pas comment le scientifique à fait ça mais la substance qu'il a ingéré dans le corps de Pietro est presque indétectable. On ne sait pas encore ce que ça peut être ni ce que ça peut provoquer. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave mais on préfère continuer de chercher pour s'en assurer. Cet homme n'a sûrement pas mis autant d'efforts à cacher le liquide pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

\- Je sais... Mais nous n'avons pas mieux à offrir pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, on n'a pas l'attention d'arrêter tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé.

\- Mais ça va aller toi ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu as l'air... Épuisé.

\- Oh... C'est à cause de Tony, il met du AC/DC à fond dans le labo et il n'arrête pas de hurler les chansons, ça use mes batteries à une vitesse impressionnante. »

Et derrière ces mots, Clint arrive parfaitement à lire : _C'est ce que je suis, qui m'épuise._

Il y a une telle détresse dans les yeux du docteur au moment où il se lève du canapé que l'archer a l'impression qu'il doit dire une dernière chose, qu'il doit lui montrer que leur équipe est là pour lui aussi. Il est certain que s'il le laisse s'en aller comme ça, en silence, il enfoncera un peu plus loin les nombreuses lames que la douleur maintient à l'intérieur de sa peau, dans chacune de ses veines.

« Bruce ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ma chambre c'est la 67, au dernier étage. Si jamais tu veux... Parler ou juste avoir un peu de compagnie. Et celle de Natasha la 76. »

Et dans le sourire que lui offre Bruce par la suite, il y a une gratitude aussi voyante que l'humidité dans ses yeux.

/

C'est en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, que Clint se fait réveiller par une masse non identifiée qui lui saute dessus. Il faut quelques secondes au brun pour s'extirper des restes de son sommeil et revenir sur la terre ferme. Une fois cela fait, il reconnaît sans mal l'intrus qui vient, sans le savoir, de le sauver de la Sokovie où il se mourrait une nouvelle fois.

« Ah merde Pietro ! Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ? »

L'archer se redresse, il n'avait même pas conscience de s'être endormi assis. Il étire son dos, celui-ci craque. Pas de doute, ce n'est plus pour lui ce genre de sieste. Le blond s'assoit à côté de lui, un regard mi-amusé, mi-coupable.

« Désolé, je voulais voir si tu avais encore des réflexes, j'ai eu ma réponse. »

C'est vrai qu'à une époque Clint aurait déjà attrapé son assailant pour le mettre au sol et l'empêcher de bouger avant même que la respiration de celui-ci ait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau. Peut-être que la vieillesse commence à montrer ses premiers signes. Ou peut-être que Clint ne réagit pas aussi vivement parce qu'il se sait en sécurité ici.

Oui, c'est devenu beaucoup plus facile de fermer les yeux depuis que le brun sait que des personnes veillent sur lui.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Il va bientôt être une heure et demie.

\- Et tu te réveilles à peine ?

\- Oui ça m'étonne aussi. Normalement je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, mon corps récupère plus vite que la normale. Mais là j'ai beau m'être réveillé il y a même pas trente minutes je suis encore crevé c'est dingue. »

Effectivement, Pietro semble sur le point de tomber de fatigue en dépit du fait qu'il se soit reposé toute la journée. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont creusés et le soleil qui lui sert de sourire n'est pas le même que d'habitude, comme caché par d'immenses nuages gris. Entre l'état du blond et le diagnostique de Bruce, Clint n'est absolument pas rassuré quant à la substance qui doit toujours couler dans les veines du plus jeune à l'heure actuelle. Pietro doit remarquer l'inquiétude de l'archer car au moment où il reprend la parole il essaie de cacher la fatigue encore accrochée à ses cordes vocales et qui s'amuse à rendre sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée :

« C'est sûrement le temps que ce foutu truc avec lequel m'a drogué l'enfoiré de scientifique se dissipe. Aucunes raisons de s'inquiéter papy, promis ! »

Parfois, Clint se demande réellement qui est l'enfant entre eux deux étant donné que Pietro passe son temps à le rassurer, quitte à mentir si ça peut l'apaiser un peu. Il a l'impression de se retrouver à la place de l'un de ses enfants et de se voir lui-même en train de les tranquilliser. Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'apprécie pas le comportement de Pietro à son égard, ça lui fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur le blond quelques fois. Depuis que ce dernier est revenu à la vie, il est celui avec lequel Clint se laisse le plus aller. Il est celui à qui il confie le plus ses inquiétudes et ses peurs. Et c'est aussi le premier contre lequel il a pleuré. Le premier à l'avoir serré dans ses bras pendant qu'il laissait échapper toute cette pression et ce chagrin qui écrasait ses épaules.

Avant, l'archer n'aurait jamais imaginé que Pietro était capable de repousser le malheur d'une étreinte.

C'est troublant, cette confiance que lui inspire le sokovien alors qu'ils se connaissent à peine. Troublant mais pas dérangeant pour autant.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à te tromper gamin. La dernière fois que tu m'as promis quelque chose, mon coeur de papy a failli y rester.

\- Oui mais ce jour-là c'était différent, je voulais juste ajouter un niveau de difficulté à la mission en jouant la princesse en détresse. Je voulais célébrer dignement ton retour sur le terrain et t'aider à te réadapter à l'adrénaline et tout ça. C'était un acte purement altruiste et généreux de ma part en réalité. Non ne me remercie pas, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir rendre service.

\- C'est ça oui, pour trouver des excuses minables par contre tu ne te trompes jamais c'est incroyable !

\- Outch tu me brises le coeur là... Tu n'entends pas les morceaux qui tombent ?

\- Non je pense que c'est à cause de mon ouïe de vieil homme qui me joue hélas des tours.

\- Hé ! Les blagues sur ton grand âge c'est un domaine qui m'est réservé et j'y tiens beaucoup ! »

Réponds le blond en riant avant de reprendre plus bas et d'un ton sérieux :

« Tu sais, tu aurais pu rentrer ce soir... On m'a dit pourquoi tu étais resté...

\- Et merde... Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, je savais que tu te culpabiliserais...

\- C'est le cas... Je ne veux pas t'arracher à tes enfants.

\- Tu ne m'y arraches pas du tout Pietro ! Je suis resté car j'avais peur qu'on essaie encore de me cacher quelque chose, même dans le but de me protéger. Connaissant Natasha elle aurait demandé à Bruce de minimiser les détails ou même d'en occulter certains quand il m'aurait appelé pour me donner ses résultats, surtout s'ils venaient à être mauvais. Et puis je ne voulais pas rentrer et que mes enfants voient à nouveau leur père blessé de partout. Cooper a beau dire qu'ils ont l'habitude et qu'ils apprendront à encaisser, ils n'ont pas à le faire. Je n'aime pas rentrer de mission et affronter leur regard tout triste, ils passent leur nuit à pleurer à chaque fois et évitent de me regarder toute la soirée parce que c'est trop douloureux pour eux... Je dois les préserver, c'est mon rôle... Et puis je ne voulais pas que Laura remarque ça. Du moins pas ce soir, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. »

Clint retire sa veste et Pietro peut alors voir la marque d'une morsure sur son épaule. La blessure est d'une taille et d'une profondeur assez impressionnante. Elle n'est vraiment pas belle à voir et le blond doit s'armer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas détourner le regard.

« C'est une de ces merdes volantes qui a réussi à m'avoir. Bruce a prévu de bander l'épaule afin de cacher au mieux la morsure mais ça n'empêchera pas Laura de vouloir la voir. Elle... Elle s'oblige toujours à regarder mes blessures de ses propres yeux, c'est comme pour se convaincre que tout ça est bien réel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, elle s'inflige juste plus de mal que nécessaire mais... Je crois qu'elle a toujours l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle va finir par se réveiller. Mais une fois qu'elle voit les dégâts, elle se met à pleurer... »

L'optimisé avale difficilement sa salive et quand il reprend la parole il lutte pour cacher les tremblements dans sa voix :

« Il ne t'a vraiment pas loupé cet enfoiré...

\- Ce n'est pas le premier qui arrive à me toucher. Avec le temps tu t'habitues à recevoir des coups et la douleur n'est plus aussi dure à encaisser. »

Pietro regarde les nombreuses cicatrices présentes sur le bras de l'archer. Elles ne doivent être qu'une infime partie des marques laissées par ses différentes missions. Il n'ose pas imaginer l'état de son corps en général. C'est étrange, la façon dont certaines d'entre elles peuvent ressembler à des larmes. Comme si son corps, lui, sentait toujours aussi vivement la douleur des coups et qu'il pleurait à la place du brun. Ce serait presque triste à constater. Ce n'est pas parce que Clint s'est habitué à trop de choses qui lui font du mal, qu'il n'en souffre plus pour autant. Il doit sûrement se dire que ça fait partie de sa vie et que ça ne changera jamais, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a mal que la vie va arrêter de lui donner des coups.

Seulement, si Clint essaie de cacher tout ce qu'il ressent, son corps est en bien des points, un miroir de son âme. Une âme abîmée elle aussi de toutes parts, marquée à vie par le côté le plus noir de l'humanité, fatigué de cohabiter avec un passé malheureux, un chagrin persistant et des peurs sadiques.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu as pu vivre avant que je ne te rencontre qui t'a à ce point brisé, papy... ?_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sokovien ne fait même pas attention à sa main qui s'approche du bras de l'archer. La pulpe de ses doigts se pose sur sa peau et glisse délicatement le long d'une ancienne cicatrice partant du bas de l'épaule pour mourir au commencent de son avant-bras.

« Est-ce que certaines te font encore mal ? »

Demande-t-il sans manquer les frissons qu'il voit naître sur la peau du plus vieux.

« Non, plus maintenant. Ce qui me fait mal c'est de savoir qu'elles ne partiront jamais, qu'elles seront toujours là pour me rappeler des événements que je préférais oublier.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire qu'elles sont là pour montrer à tous ceux qui voudraient t'éliminer dans le futur que d'autres ont déjà essayé avant eux et qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à aller plus loin qu'une simple trace sur ta peau. Ces cicatrices elles sont comme... Une preuve que tu t'es toujours relevé. Tu t'es toujours relevé face à tes ennemis. Tu es vraiment un super-héros papy... »

Le regard de Pietro est aussi lointain que sa voix. Comme s'il essayait de visualiser la naissance des marques sur lesquels il passe depuis quelques minutes.

C'est seulement quand la main de Clint se referme sur ses doigts pour stopper ses caresses déguisées, qu'il revient à lui. L'archer repose les profiteurs sur le divan et Pietro ne remarque pas que le brun met un peu trop de temps à relâcher son emprise sur eux.

« C'est vrai que je peux voir les choses comme ça aussi. »

Répond Clint avec un sourire attendri. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais à cet instant précis, alors qu'il regarde Pietro se reconnecter (non sans mal) à la réalité, son estomac donne l'impression d'être secoué par un tremblement de terre.

« Moi c'est comme ça que je vois les miennes.

\- Tu en as ? Je pensais... Que ton corps aurait réparé les marques aussi.

\- Non. Mon organisme a réparé les dommages internes mais les cicatrices, elles, elles ne s'en iront jamais. Alors je préfère me dire qu'elles sont la preuve que j'ai pu aider à sauver des gens. C'est plus facile à accepter comme ça. Ça m'évite de me rappeler où les balles qui les ont créé auraient pu m'envoyer si je n'avais pas été un optimisé.

\- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte Pietro. Oublie les et si, ne leur laisse pas l'honneur de te bouffer la vie d'accord ? Tu as encore plein de choses qui t'attendent, c'est sur ça que tu dois te concentrer.

\- C'est quand même la deuxième fois que j'échappe de près à une mort certaine...

\- Et s'il doit y en avoir une troisième, je serais là pour l'empêcher, comme aujourd'hui. N'aie pas peur à propos de ça, je la laisserais plus jamais te prendre. Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de t'atteindre à présent ! »

Pietro a un sourire en coin, baissant la tête pour que l'archer ne voit pas que ses mots l'ont touché. Et face à ça, Clint lui donne un coup de coude amical en rigolant légèrement. Après le tremblement de terre, c'est l'avalanche dans son estomac. Et avec la moitié d'un sourire en plus, rien que ça.

« Tu as pu parler à tes enfants au moins ? »

Reprends Pietro parce que s'il ne parle pas, il pourrait avoir envie de combler le silence d'une autre façon. Et il ne fait aucun doute que c'est une très, très, mauvaise idée.

« Oui. Ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre leur voix. C'est un peu... Comme un antidouleur pour le coeur. J'ai l'air idiot à dire ça, non ?

\- Tu as l'air d'un père. Et je peux comprendre, ça me fait la même chose chaque fois que j'entends la voix de Wanda. On a de la chance, on a de bons médicaments près de nous. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a cette chance... »

Et Pietro ne le dit pas mais il pense à Natasha à ce moment-là. Natasha qui, avant d'avoir les Avengers en guise de médicament, n'étaient entourés que par des poisons vivants qui lui pourrissaient l'âme et le coeur. Natasha à qui on avait arraché sa famille et qui s'en reconstruisait une petit à petit. Natasha qui se rappelait toujours du goût âcre du poison chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux mais qui avançait, malgré tout.

Comme chaque Avengers.

Même si avançait impliquait aussi de devoir marcher sur les cadavres de leur passé. Ces cadavres aux visages des horreurs qu'on leur avait infligées à chacun. Ces cadavres au visage de leur passé. Ces cadavres sur lesquelles ils ne supportaient pas de poser leurs pieds.

Avancer. Toujours avancer.

Et se dire que même s'il y a des fissures dans leur sourire, ils réussissent encore à le faire et c'est déjà une belle victoire. Une grande victoire.

« Pour une fois gamin, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas toujours agréable d'entendre mes enfants tu sais. Ce soir par exemple Lila n'arrêtait pas de pleurer parce que sa veilleuse ne marchait plus. Et ce n'était vraiment pas évident d'entendre sa petite voix trembler et être coupé par des larmes à chaque mot... Encore plus en sachant que je ne pouvais même pas la serrer dans mes bras pour la calmer...

\- Ta fille a peur du noir ?

\- Oui. Quand Cooper était un peu plus petit il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que chaque fois que les lumières s'éteignaient un monstre en profiter pour se cacher sous son lit. Ça l'a traumatisé à vie je crois. Il s'en veut maintenant mais ce n'est pas ce qui permet à Lila de ne plus avoir peur pour autant...

\- Tu sais, quand on était petit Wanda et moi on avait aussi peur du noir. On ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans une lumière dans notre chambre. Alors un jour ma mère est venue nous voir, elle s'est assise sur mon lit et a demandé à ma soeur de venir aussi et elle nous a raconté que chaque fois qu'il commençait à faire sombre c'était car en réalité un gentil géant arrivé pour enfermer notre maison dans ses mains et nous emmené à l'intérieur de son monde magique. Ce fameux monde magique c'était les rêves, je l'ai compris plus tard. Elle disait qu'on devait fermer les yeux et essayer de s'endormir pendant le voyage sinon on serait épuisé une fois arrivé là-bas. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de ce monde merveilleux en disant qu'il était rempli de rivières de chocolat et de montagnes de glace à la vanille. Et quand on lui demandait pourquoi le géant ne nous laissait pas voir au-dehors, elle répondait que c'était un endroit secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler. Il nous emmenait en cachette juste pour nous faire plaisir. Et après qu'elle nous ait embrassés sur le front, on avait hâte de s'endormir pour arriver en forme là-bas. On n'a plus jamais eu peur du noir après ça, on se rappelait toujours que c'était juste la main d'un géant plein de bonnes attentions.

\- C'est une très jolie histoire.

\- Tu pourrais la raconter à ta fille.

\- Tu m'y autoriserais ?

\- Bien sûr ! Si ça peut l'aider à dormir plus tranquillement la nuit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Et puis c'est ta fille alors comme j'aime bien leur père, je peux bien faire ça. »

Clint adresse un grand sourire à Pietro et le blond détourne automatiquement le regard. C'est rare de voir l'archer avec des sourires aussi géants que le monstre qui les enfermait toujours avec bienveillance dans ses mains. Cependant, il est heureux que ce soit lui qui fasse naître cette chose si rare chez le plus vieux. Le sourire va bien à Clint, il devrait l'expérimenter plus souvent. Seulement ce serait plus simple si ce dernier ne portait pas les problèmes des autres en plus des siens sur son dos. Mais on dirait que Clint ne peut pas faire autrement.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, que Pietro réalise quelque chose. Une évidence tellement grande qu'il se demande comment il n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte avant.

Cet éclat gris, triste, que Clint a en permanence dans les yeux. Cet éclat incrusté dans ses rétines comme s'il faisait partie de lui. C'est parce que Clint a cette envie constante de vouloir porter une partie du chagrin des personnes auquel il tient (dans l'espoir de les alléger un peu). C'est son besoin de voir ceux qu'ils aiment heureux, qui a contribué à ce malheureux morceau sombre coinçait dans son regard. Et Pietro prend brusquement conscience que dans son sens du sacrifice, Clint est le plus héroïque de tous.

Peut-être que c'est à son tour, d'aider le plus vieux à être heureux. Il veut voir sur le visage de l'archer, des sourires brillants au point de devoir les admirer avec des lunettes de soleil. Ces sourires que sa bouche semble attendre avec impatience chaque jour, dont elle semble amoureuse parce qu'elle rend le visage de l'archer encore plus beau.

Ce dernier le mérite. Il mérite même plus que ça. Il mérite de l'amour en nombre de gouttes de pluie.

Clint peut le rendre beaucoup trop nias ces derniers temps. Et c'est probablement dangereux, la route sur laquelle il s'engage avec une assurance et une joie qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Une route sur laquelle il n'hésite pas à marcher malgré le panneau danger qu'il voit presque clignoter au loin.

« Je pourrais te les présenter un jour, si tu veux.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Ils seraient heureux de rencontrer celui qui a sauvé la vie de leur père. »

Clint semble sur le point de dire autre chose mais le blond le voit hésiter un instant. Pesant sûrement le pour et le contre, s'assurant de si le dire est une bonne idée ou non. Puis il lui offre un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre :

« Et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes à la maison. Avec un autre motif que celui de la dernière fois, évidemment.

\- Je serais super content de rencontrer ta famille papy ! Et puis je pourrais donner d'autres astuces à tes enfants ! Ma mère m'en avait donné un paquet ! »

Et si la nostalgie d'évoquer sa mère provoque un sourire sur les lèvres de Pietro, il n'en provoque pas un dans ses yeux. Le plus vieux voit même la pointe d'un souvenir traversé son regard à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Alors, même s'il n'est pas certain que ça puisse aider le sokovien, Clint tente quand même :

« Ta mère avait l'air d'être une femme formidable.

\- Elle l'était. Elle était même... Surprenante. Je crois que si je devais renaître dans une autre vie, je n'en voudrais pas une autre.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me parler d'elle ?

\- Tu en as envie ? »

Et il y a une telle joie dans la voix de Pietro à ce moment-là, que Clint ne pourrait pas dire non même si une attaque de chitauris se déclenchait sur le balcon de la tour au même moment ou qu'un géant à la peau violette décidait d'éradiquer la moitié de l'humanité avec un gant capable de supporter des pierres d'infinités.

« Oui, j'en ai envie.

\- C'était une femme courageuse. Un super-héros elle aussi. Quand elle rentrait le soir, même si elle était complètement épuisée et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir avant de repartir, elle prenait toujours le temps de venir nous voir ma soeur et moi pour nous raconter des histoires. C'était important à ses yeux, de nous offrir de la matière à rêver. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle avait du temps de libre, elle le passait avec nous au lieu de se reposer. On ne sortait pas souvent dehors, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de nous confronter à toute la misère de Sokovie. Elle semblait savoir que la réalité nous arriverait à la figure bien assez tôt, elle voulait nous protéger encore un peu. Mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas de rester à la maison car on jouait toujours à plein de jeux avec elle. On jouait à cache-cache ou au loup... Et d'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'elle nous attrapait dans ce jeu, elle nous faisait ensuite tourner dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'embrasser tout notre visage. Elle criait : " attention, attention, pluie de bisous protégez vos petites têtes. " C'était impossible pour nous de ne pas rire. Et puis elle adorait nous apprendre la peinture et l'art aussi. Parfois, quand l'un de nous deux était triste, elle venait se mettre au milieu de mon lit et on s'installait de chaque côté, elle sortait ensuite son livre rempli de toutes sortes d'oeuvres de grands artistes, elle pointait une image du doigt et on devait inventer une histoire grâce à ce qu'on voyait. Après avoir écouté nos histoires, elle nous racontait l'origine de l'oeuvre. Elle était très intelligente et elle avait une façon de raconter qui nous passionnait à chaque fois. Je crois qu'on apprenait toujours plus avec elle qu'à l'école. Et on adorait les bonbons aussi mais comme notre père voulait à tout prix qu'on ait une alimentation saine elle en cachait deux trois sous nos oreillers et on les découvrait le soir en allant se coucher.

\- Tu avais l'air d'avoir une mère surprenante.

\- Oh oui. Elle nous a donné tout l'amour dont elle était capable jusqu'au bout...

\- Et... Comment était ton père ?

\- Très différent mais il essayait de faire de son mieux. Il n'était pas très démonstratif, il avait grandi dans une famille où on ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et en parler encore moins, c'était des sujets tabous pour eux... Mais on savait qu'il nous aimait. Il était... Simplement un peu maladroit pour le montrer. Quand on rentrait de l'école sans écharpe et qu'il haussait le ton il ne le faisait pas par colère mais parce qu'il était juste inquiet à l'idée qu'on tombe malade, il ne supportait pas de nous savoir mal en point. Il... Il ne savait pas exprimer son affection mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas. Au contraire, je crois que pour nous il en avait à revendre. Un jour par exemple Wanda a ramené un oiseau blessé qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue pour qu'on le soigne mais il était trop faible et il est mort dans la nuit. Elle a pleuré pendant des heures après ça, c'est une femme très sensible dans son rapport aux autres tu sais... Quand notre père l'a vu pleurer, il a doublé ses heures au travail sans rien dire pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous un soir avec un chat qu'il avait baptisé Néha. C'était sa façon à lui de dire je t'aime.

\- Néha avait une signification particulière ?

\- Oui. C'est tendresse en Tchèque. Il lui disait que comme ça, toutes les fois où elle rentrerait de l'école et que la maison serait vide, elle aurait toujours un bout de tendresse avec elle. Wanda a toujours eu besoin de ça et à fortes doses, c'est une jeune femme fragile même si elle peut détruire une armée d'aliens d'un claquement de doigts. C'est pour ça que nos parents ont toujours fait de leur mieux pour ne pas la confronter trop vite à la cruauté qu'il pouvait y avoir au-dehors, ils refusaient de l'abîmer. Ils... Ils n'étaient peut-être pas parfaits, ils avaient leurs propres démons à combattre, des soucis d'argent, une ville meurtrière... Mais ils nous donnaient tout l'amour du monde et ils faisaient tout leur possible pour nous rendre heureux, c'était des bons parents.»

Pietro n'a même pas conscience des larmes qui ont glissé sur ses joues pendant qu'il parlait. C'est seulement quand l'index de Clint passe doucement sous ses yeux pour essuyer les dernières survivantes, qu'il y prête attention. L'archer pose ensuite sa main sur la joue du blond et son pouce la caresse un court instant. S'il ne peut pas retirer la tristesse clouée à son coeur, il peut au moins retirer les traces que celle-ci a laissées sur sa peau.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents. »

Et c'est le plus beau compliment que l'optimisé puisse entendre. Et au regard que lui adresse Clint, il a l'air de le savoir.

« Merci Clint... »

C'est l'une des rares fois où le sokovien l'appelle par son prénom et ça lui fait toujours autant bizarre. Son nom va bien dans sa bouche, c'est harmonieux, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, comme si son nom avait été fabriqué seulement pour sortir des lèvres du plus jeune. Il pourrait entendre Pietro chuchoter son nom toute la nuit que ça ne le dérangerait pas une seconde.

« C'est une constatation tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif après avoir étudié et évalué toutes les variables. »

Et l'imitation pittoresque de Tony Stark par le brun provoque le rire du coureur. Ce joli rire qui résonne sur chaque mur du salon pour venir ensuite s'infiltrer dans ses oreilles et faire danser son coeur au rythme de cette musique.

Clint bénit leur homme de fer à ce moment-là pour lui avoir fourni ces appareils auditifs qui lui permettent de savourer à sa juste valeur le doux son qui sort de la gorge du blond.

Sur le moment, il ne pense même pas au fait qu'il ne devrait pas apprécier à ce point le rire d'un simple ami.

Une fois le silence revenu, Clint reprend :

« Il est tard, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher. Même si tu as déjà beaucoup dormi, je vois bien qu'il te faut encore quelques heures de repos...

\- Non t'en fais pas papy, je peux tenir encore un peu. » _Je suis bien avec toi_ « C'est agréable de discuter avec toi. Tu... Tu veux bien qu'on continue un peu ? »

Demande Pietro hésitant et Clint lui répond d'une voix douce :

« Oui, on peut continuer encore un peu.

\- Tu as beaucoup voyagé quand tu travaillais pour le SHIELD ?

\- Oh ça oui. J'ai sûrement dû faire le tour du monde deux fois et de fond en comble !

\- Wow... »

Répond Pietro admiratif en imaginant toutes les choses que Clint a dû voir dans sa vie avant d'ajouter :

« Et quel endroit t'a le plus marqué ?

\- Mmh... Je dirais l'Italie.

\- Pour les paysages ? Pour la chaleur permanente ? Pour les personnes qui dansent le soir dans les rues sur des vieilles chansons italiennes complètement géniales ? Pour la langue super mélodieuse ? Pour leur glace de folie ? Pour leur ambiance festive ?

\- Non mieux que ça encore ! Quelque chose d'incroyable, quelque chose que je n'ai jamais retrouvé ailleurs. Quelque chose qui pourrait guérir les malheurs de n'importe qui. Quelque chose d'unique. Quelque chose de si incroyable que ça reste ancré dans ta mémoire et dans ton coeur pour le restant de ta vie.

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est quoi alors cette chose si incroyable ?

\- Leurs pizzas, Pietro.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Mais si ! Oh mon Dieu leurs pizzas c'était... La petite image à côté de la définition perfection dans le dictionnaire tu vois. Chaque bouchée c'était comme si... Comme si des anges jouaient de la harpe dans ta bouche et posaient leurs petites fesses sur ta langue après être resté assis deux jours au paradis. C'était comme... Comme si le monde entier arrêtait de tourner pour te laisser savourer proprement chaque part. Comme si la sauce faisait l'amour à ta langue et que-

\- Oh papy calmes-toi c'est que des pizzas. »

Mais même si Pietro se veut sérieux en disant cela, la passion avec laquelle l'ancien agent parle de pizzas le fait éclater de rire. Il ne l'a jamais vu parler de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un avec tant d'exaltation. Et quand Clint reprend son discours avec encore plus d'admirations, son rire monte d'un cran.

« C'est pas vrai t'es complètement dingue ! On dirait que tu as un estomac à la place du cerveau, j'ai même l'impression de voir des coeurs sortir de tes yeux c'est n'importe quoi ! »

C'est un moment terriblement simple, qu'ils vivent à ce moment-là. C'est un moment tellement simple mais ils se sont rarement sentis aussi bien. Et c'est ce petit moment de bonheur là, qui vient enlacer le coeur de Clint avant de se transformer en un rire gorgé de tendresse qui caresse ses cordes vocales quelques secondes avant de quitter sa bouche.

Il rigole à son tour.

/

Les deux hommes parlent un long moment. La nuit commence à mourir mais ils ne pensent pas à rejoindre leur lit. Ce qui se passe entre eux à cet instant précis, ça vaut bien de ressembler à un zombie par la suite.

Ce n'est pas facile pour Clint, de se confier. Mais comme Pietro joue le jeu, il s'y prête aussi. Il se rappelle que si le plus jeune était réellement mort en Sokovie, il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire et ça le pousse à ne pas reculer.

Quand l'archer parle de lui, de sa vie, de son expérience au sein du SHIELD, Pietro l'écoute avec une telle attention qu'il en est touché. Le blond essaie même de lui donner des conseils, quelques fois, bien qu'il semble incertain. Il a vraiment envie d'apporter son aide. Le plus vieux hésite à lui dire qu'il peut y aller franchement, qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur de ce qu'il peut dire car après tout, Pietro ne met jamais de filtres quand ils sont ensemble et que c'est pour ça qu'il peut ressembler à un petit con certains jours. Et quand le père de famille dit cela, l'optimisé pense qu'il n'a jamais entendu une insulte prononçait avec tant d'affection.

Quand Clint parle de choses un peu plus tristes comme cet enfant qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver lors d'une mission, le coureur attrape sa main et la serre dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de parler et ça aide son aîné à ne pas céder face au chagrin qu'apportent les souvenirs.

Au moment où ce dernier raconte le jour où il a failli perdre Laura à cause de l'accouchement difficile de Cooper, une larme rebelle s'échappe de son oeil et le plus jeune ne peut résister à déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur celle-ci pour l'empêcher de couler un peu plus loin. Clint ne dit rien mais il est secrètement partagé entre la tendresse du geste qui est à couper le souffle et l'incompréhension face à cela car ce n'est pas quelque chose de commun entre amis, il en est certain. Mais ce baiser éclair est bienvenu alors il décide de le voir comme une simple marque de réconfort.

Pietro parle beaucoup aussi. Il lui raconte son enfance heureuse, lui parle de sa soeur avec un amour inconditionnel, lui avoue qu'il rêvait de rencontrer Laureline* quand il était petit et qu'il a pleuré pendant plusieurs jours en apprenant qu'elle n'était qu'un dessin et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas lu toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait adressées.

En revanche, il raconte plus difficilement les semaines atroces qui ont suivi la mort de ses parents ; Wanda incapable de quitter ses bras, unique réconfort à ses yeux et lui se refusant à pleurer parce qu'il voulait et devait être fort pour eux deux. La Sokovie ne leur aurait jamais permis de s'effondrer ensemble, elle n'attendait que ça pour donner le coup de grâce.

Protéger sa soeur avant tout, sa principale règle de vie.

Il raconte aussi les quelques secondes où il a réalisé qu'il allait mourir quand il est tombé en Sokovie, son retour à la vie déstabilisant et sa peur de ne pas être accepté par les Avengers. Il garde pour lui l'infime seconde où il a haï son corps pour l'avoir ramené parmi les vivants. Il s'était enfin résolu à mourir, il était prêt à partir, à ne plus être entouré par tous ces monstres qui peuplaient leur quotidien à chacun. Son seul regret avait été d'abandonner Wanda. Aujourd'hui, partir ne serait plus aussi facile parce que son attachement pour l'archer commence doucement à prendre des proportions qu'il ne pourra plus gérer longtemps. Et il lui en voudrait presque pour ça. Pour le rendre incapable d'accepter la fin. Pour savoir qu'elle ne sera plus aussi sereine que la première fois.

Les bras de Clint, la chaleur de sa peau, l'odeur enivrante que le blond a découverte en cachant sa tête contre son cou il y a quelques heures à peine ; ce sont des choses qui méritent leur éternité, pas seulement quelques années. Et c'est pour leur saveur, que Pietro se met à y rêver, à cette éternité.

Le sokovien parle de la douleur physique qui a massacré son corps quand celui-ci s'est transformé. Gérer celle-ci tout en apprenant à maîtriser sa nouvelle condition n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Il parle de la colère qui l'a consumé quand on l'a enfermé dans une pièce éloignée de sa soeur sans vouloir lui donner la moindre nouvelle sur son état.

Il explique aussi son envie de sauver tout le monde en mission et cette rage de lui-même quand ça ne marche pas.

Mais il ne dit pas non plus que parfois, en dépit du fait qu'il aime énormément les Avengers et l'idée de pouvoir en faire partie, il aurait aussi aimé ne pas en être un. Il ne veut pas rendre Clint plus triste qu'il ne l'est déjà, ils pourront en parler plus tard. Ou jamais, qui sait.

Excepté sa soeur (Wanda est l'exception à énormément de choses dans sa vie) c'est la première fois que le blond se sent autant en sécurité avec quelqu'un.

Au fil des heures il y a cette complicité qui commence à pointer le bout de son nez entre eux. Elle est tellement présente, tellement gonflée de sincérité, que Pietro a l'impression de la voir devenir un être à part entière. Il pourrait presque la toucher du bout des doigts.

Tout va bien. Là, tout de suite, tout va bien dans leur coeur et dans leur tête.

Puis Bruce et Tony arrivent et l'éclat grave qui hante leurs yeux au moment où ils se retrouvent près d'eux n'est définitivement pas quelque chose de rassurant. Les deux garçons se lèvent, le coeur de Clint courant un sprint.

« On... On a tes résultats Pietro.

\- Pitié les gars dites-moi que si vous tirez une tête pareille c'est parce que ça vous déprime que j'aille parfaitement bien et que vous n'aurez pas la force de me supporter pendant encore un sacré paquet d'années. »

Comme Stark, pour la première fois de sa vie, reste complètement muet, Banner comprendre que c'est à lui d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« C'est ton corps il... Il est en train de se détruire de l'intérieur. Tu... Tu es en train de mourir Pietro... »

Clint ignore quel coeur éclate en premier à ce moment-là.

* Laureline est le personnage d'une bande dessinée appelé Valérian et Laureline dont la première publication date de 1976.


	5. Sur un trapèze (partie 1 sur 2)

_Partie 1 et 2 écrites avec la chanson Time de Hans Zimmer, je vous invite également à l'écouter pendant votre lecture pour une immersion plus complète si vous le souhaitez._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 **PARTIE CINQ :**

 _Steve et Bucky :_

Ce n'était pas Steve Rogers qui s'était un jour réveillé dans une époque qui n'était plus la sienne. Ce n'était pas Steve Rogers qui avait de nouveau ouvert les yeux alors qu'il pensait enfin ne plus avoir à le faire. Ce n'était pas Steve Rogers qui était revenu à la vie, mais Captain America. Il ne lui restait plus que ça, son bouclier et ce nom qu'il ne supportait plus d'endosser, ce titre qu'il était fatigué de porter. Le grand héros avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres sans l'homme caché derrière. L'étoile de la nation brillait de nouveau mais celles de ses yeux s'étaient éteintes. Elles avaient chuté de ses iris trop tristes à l'instant même où son meilleur ami avait chuté de ce fameux train. La mort de Bucky en avait profité pour les prendre elles aussi.

Steve se souvenait encore du jour où il avait présenté son aîné à sa mère (comment oublier un tel moment, les deux grands amours de sa vie se rencontraient pour la première fois) Sarah avait rit. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur mais plutôt un rire surpris, ils semblaient si différents, leur amitié si improbable. Bucky avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris. Bucky avec sa personnalité affirmée et impulsive tandis que Steve était un blond aux yeux bleus à la personnalité timide et maladroite. Deux opposés du physique à la pensée. _Mais deux opposés qui s'étaient pourtant parfaitement épousés..._

Le soleil s'était égaré dans les nuits sombres, le ciel avait caressé le gris des nuages, le jour et la nuit s'étaient fondus l'un en l'autre avec une intensité telle qu'elle leur avait tourné la tête et fait trembler le coeur.

Tout avait semblé si simple auprès de Bucky. Steve n'avait qu'à faire glisser ses mots sur sa peau, pour que l'humanité prenne enfin un sens. Perdre ses lèvres aux creux de ses reins, pour y voir la beauté complètement mise à nu. Passer sa langue sur le lobe sensible de son oreille, pour entendre ces soupires capable de rendre folle toute raison. Échouer sa tête contre son cou, pour savourer la plus enivrante des odeurs.

Et aujourd'hui... Il ne restait rien de tout cela. Il ne restait plus rien de cet homme qui avait, d'un baiser, ébranlé l'univers. Il ne restait plus rien de ce petit blond trop maigre qui avait nourri pendant longtemps le doux rêve de protéger le monde, sans penser une seconde à sauver le sien. Sans imaginer qu'il finirait par le perdre après un ultime frôlement de main, son monde à lui rempli de noir et de gris.

Le soldat avait tout perdu à l'exception de Peggy Carter. Sa tendre et vaillante Peggy Carter. Cette femme qui pouvait détruire ses ennemis d'un seul coup et le coeur des hommes d'un sourire.

Lorsque Steve avait revu son amie dans cette nouvelle vie imposée par le sérum (cette nouvelle vie qui ne serait jamais la sienne) Margaret n'existait déjà plus qu'au travers de quelques souvenirs et elle peinait à les conserver. Chaque jour elle regardait, impuissante, le peu qui restait d'elle glisser de ses bras pour rejoindre ceux terriblement froid de la maladie. Chaque jour elle assistait à la fuite d'un nouveau morceau de sa vie. Ils lui échappaient tous, quittaient sans l'ombre d'un remords leur mère pour partir à la rencontre d'un ennemi qu'elle était incapable de tuer, pour plonger dans les abîmes d'une maladie qui lui enlèverait bientôt toute identité.

L'Alzheimer avait dévoré une grande partie de son cerveau et il ne tarderait pas à s'attaquer au reste. Il viendrait briser ces quelques remparts frêles et branlants qui parvenaient encore à la protéger de cette inconnue qu'elle ne tarderait plus à devenir quand elle se regarderait dans une glace, cette étrangère en elle-même.

Et même si la vieille femme n'en dirait jamais rien, elle redoutait l'arrivée de ce jour. Elle redoutait le moment où la maladie viendrait lui voler les derniers souvenirs heureux de sa vie pour ne lui laisser qu'un immense vide que seule la fin parviendrait à combler.

Mais le plus dur à accepter n'était pourtant pas ce mal qui la rongeait vicieusement, c'était le fait que Peggy se sente obligée de remercier son adversaire pour lui accorder le droit de se rappeler de Steve. Plus précisément de cette danse que le blond lui avait promise avant de partir pour ne plus revenir. Une danse qu'il avait emportée avec lui au fond de l'océan et qui s'était à son tour figé dans la glace. Une danse que la brune avait continuée d'attendre pendant des années parce qu'elle signifiait que Steve finirait par revenir un jour.

Et il était revenu. Peut-être un peu trop tard mais il était revenu.

Il était revenu sans savoir tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à reconstruire sa vie alors qu'il en manquait une partie. Sans savoir tout le mal qu'elle avait eu à se sentir à la maison alors que son seul et véritable foyer reposé au fond d'un océan gelé. Sans savoir combien ça avait été difficile d'espérer voir Steve derrière chaque porte qu'elle ouvrait, en face de chaque trottoir qu'elle traversait, dans chaque magasin où elle entrait. Il était revenu sans savoir combien ça avait été dur pour elle, de ne pas être parti avant lui.

Mais elle n'était plus triste à présent. Elle n'était plus triste pour toutes ces fois où la porte s'était ouverte sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Elle n'était plus triste pour cette danse longtemps espérée. Et elle savait que bientôt, très bientôt, elle aurait enfin la chance de saisir cette opportunité. Elle aurait enfin la chance de tenir le monde dans ses bras. Dans quelques jours, elle rattraperait tout ce temps perdu et le transformerait en une éternité. Elle irait se blottir dans les étreintes chaleureuses du soldat pour oublier le froid que son absence avait amené partout autour d'elle, se collerait contre ce coeur qui n'avait jamais battu que pour une seule personne. Ce coeur qu'elle aurait aimé entendre battre pour elle au moins une fois et qui ne pouvait trouver son bonheur que dans un monde baigné de noir et de gris.

 _Baigné de Bucky._

Quand Steve était venu rendre visite à la vieille femme quelques heures avant sa mort, Margaret n'était plus que l'ombre de son passé. La maladie avait profité de l'absence du soldat pour gagner de nouvelles parcelles de terrain et emmener un peu plus la brune loin de lui. Seul l'intérieur de ses beaux yeux noirs gardait encore le reflet de cette combattante plus héroïque que Captaine America et de cette amie plus formidable que toutes autres. Dans ses iris persistait (inébranlable) cet éclat vif et pétillant qui lui avait tenu compagnie toute sa vie.

Même le temps ne pouvait tuer la grande Peggy Carter.

En la regardant, le blond avait versé une larme qu'elle s'était empressé d'essuyer avec son pouce. À ses yeux amoureux, ces perles salées n'étaient pas dignes de glisser sur les joues de son ami. Peggy refusait de les voir profiter de ce cadeau où elles n'avaient pas leur place. Où elles n'auraient jamais leur place. La peau de Steve méritait infiniment mieux qu'elles. La peau de Steve méritait des lèvres qui l'embrasse au lieu de larmes qui l'agressent.

Le soldat avait attrapé la main de sa partenaire avant que celle-ci ne puisse quitter sa joue et avait déposé un baiser sur la paume. Margaret avait eu un sourire tendre au moment où il avait reposé sa main fatiguée par les années sur les draps sans la lâcher pour autant. Il tenait à profiter du moindre contact qu'il pouvait encore avec elle, essayer de rattraper tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus durant son long sommeil en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et la vieille femme devait le vouloir aussi puisqu'elle avait à son tour enveloppé les doigts du blond.

« Tu as beau avoir l'allure d'un jeune homme de vingt ans tu sembles aussi épuisé qu'un vieux monsieur de quatre-vingts. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mon bel ange blond ?

\- On m'a sorti de la glace. C'est cette vie qui m'épuise Peggy, ce n'est pas la mienne. Je... Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, elle est effrayante... On dirait que rien n'a de sens... Et je m'y sens si seul quand je ne suis pas avec toi...

\- Steve... C'est ce que nous en avons fait, qui est effrayant. Mais quand tu apprendras à la connaître, à voir au-delà des désastres que nous lui avons infligés, tu verras qu'il y reste une quantité de beau.

\- C'est toi qui es belle Peggy... Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ici quand tu seras parti ? Qu'est-ce qui me retiendra de te suivre ?

\- Les personnes qui t'ont empêché de suivre Bucky à ton réveil alors que tu pensais que j'avais disparu moi aussi. Ton équipe, les Avengers.

\- Mais ce ne sera jamais toi... Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je me sens chez moi quand on est ensemble. Je me sens de nouveau à la maison... Ne pars pas loin de moi Peggy... »

La détresse de Steve n'avait jamais autant serré le coeur de la vieille femme. Qu'elle aurait aimé exaucer ce souhait. Qu'elle aurait aimé rester auprès de sa belle au bois dormant qui avait dormi trop longtemps sans avoir la chance de se réveiller par un baiser. Qu'elle aurait aimé que sa mort ne soit pas une raison de plus de lui faire perdre son chemin.

Au lieu d'exprimer ses craintes à voix haute, elle avait simplement adressé au blond l'esquisse d'un sourire alors que son pouce venait caresser cette peau toujours aussi chaude sous sa main. Quand elle avait repris la parole son ton était aussi doux qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait retrouvé dans les débris d'un bar après la mort de Bucky et qu'elle avait voulu le réconforter.

« Petit coeur. »

L'affection que dégageait le surnom avait renversé le soldat. Même après tout ce temps, même après le sérum, même après tout ce par quoi il était passé, il suffisait qu'il se retrouve près de Peggy pour redevenir ce maigre petit blond à la timidité maladive. Ce petit blond incapable d'adresser la parole à une fille sans bégayer et rougissant au moindre signe d'attention qu'on lui portait.

Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il se sentait homme et non héros.

« Tu dois arrêter de courir après un passé que tu ne pourras jamais récupérer. Cette époque n'est peut-être plus la tienne mais rien ne t'empêche de l'apprivoiser, rien ne t'empêche d'y créer l'histoire que tu veux. Tu as la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer, de tout refaire à ta façon, d'oublier toutes les erreurs de ta vie d'avant... Et tu as des personnes formidables autour de toi pour ça. Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Mais ils ne pourront jamais te remplacer toi ou Bucky...

\- Ils ne sont pas obligés de nous remplacer, laisse leur juste un peu de place à l'intérieur. »

Elle avait désigné son coeur d'un mouvement de doigt.

« Tu ne les connais pas encore complètement mais quand ça finira par arriver, car crois-moi ça finira par arriver, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas impossible de les aimer autant que tu m'as aimé. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps. Le temps de te montrer qui ils sont vraiment et toutes les choses qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour toi. »

Peggy avait volontairement choisi de ne pas citer Bucky, consciente que Steve ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il l'aimait lui.

 _Combien de baisers, l'aube n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de déposer sur la nuit ?_

« Tout ira bien Steve, je sais que tu accompliras encore de grandes choses. Tu en accompliras tellement qu'une éternité ne sera pas suffisante pour toutes les compter. Et je parle bien de toi là, pas de Captaine America.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu puisses voir ça...

\- Qui t'a dit que je ne verrais rien ? Je serais juste un peu plus au fond de la salle cette fois c'est tout mais je garderais toujours un oeil sur toi ! Tu as intérêt à te remuer les fesses ! »

Margaret avait eu un rire délicat qui s'était terminé en une toux douloureuse et difficile. Steve s'était précipité vers le robinet de sa chambre pour lui préparer un verre d'eau et l'aider à le boire. Il avait ignoré la pointe de colère qui était passé à toute allure dans son estomac. La maladie n'avait-elle pas déjà pris assez de choses à son amie ? Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un peu de ce rire qui lui n'avait pas vieilli depuis la première fois où le blond l'avait entendu. Ce rire qui gonflait toujours autant son coeur même après tant d'années. Ce rire qu'il aurait aimé emporter partout avec lui.

Une fois la brune calmée, Steve avait repris la parole en regardant sa partenaire de danse droit dans les yeux. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qui y débordaient à ce moment-là. Si fragiles que la vieille femme n'aurait même pas osé les effleurer.

« Tu sais, si je n'avais pas connu Bucky je serais sans aucun doute tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Je le sais. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme le grand amour de ma vie Steve Rogers et tu m'as donné plus d'affection qu'aucun autre homme, même si c'était à ta façon. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir plus, ça me suffisait largement pour avoir une vie heureuse. »

Et le blond avait compris qu'à cet instant précis, Peggy était en train de lui dire adieu.

« Tu m'as apporté tellement de choses Peggy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure partenaire de danse. Et... Et je suis sûr qu'au moment même où nous parlons il y a, dans un autre univers qu'on ne connaît pas encore, un autre Steve et une autre Peggy qui sont devenus un de ces vieux couples mariés en train de manger une tarte aux pommes en regardant le bingo à la télévision.

\- C'est une idée qui me plaît bien. Peut-être qu'on ne s'est pas rencontrés dans le bon monde finalement. »

Peggy avait été obligé de parler à voix basse pour contenir au maximum les tremblements dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Steve. Pas maintenant. Elle avait de nouveau porté sa main à la joue du soldat et celui-ci avait appuyé un peu plus son visage contre pour accentuer le toucher.

Elle serait heureuse si le paradis ressemblait à ça, le visage de cet homme contre la paume de sa main.

« Tu vas vraiment me manquer mon petit ange...

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer aussi Peggy... Tu me réserveras une danse quand j'arriverais là-haut ?

\- C'était déjà prévu depuis longtemps voyons. »

Margaret lui avait offert son dernier sourire avant de lui demander de partir, prétextant être fatigué et avoir besoin d'un peu de repos.

En vérité elle ne voulait pas que son ami assiste à sa mort. Elle voulait lui épargner la perte de la seule et unique personne qui le reliait encore à cette vie qu'il avait tant chérie. Lui épargner la disparition du dernier morceau de cette existence qu'il avait pendant longtemps aspirer à retrouver.

Le blond devait avoir compris le message car au moment de la quitter il avait sorti de la poche de sa veste le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait tant adoré porter quand ils étaient encore à l'armée. Ce rouge à lèvres qui la caractérisait si bien. Peggy n'avait pas retenu ses larmes cette fois, touché que Steve ait réussi à retrouver un modèle identique à celui-ci mais surtout touché qu'il se souvienne d'un si petit détail même après tout ce temps.

Elle en avait été sûre à ce moment-là, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter d'avoir aimé cet homme.

Le soldat lui avait soigneusement appliqué avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes où se mouraient les dernières traces de chaleur et de vie.

Ça avait été leur premier baiser, ce fût son dernier.

Le soir qui avait suivi sa mort, Steve s'était enfermé dans son appartement trop froid sans prévenir personne de la disparition qu'il venait de vivre. Et pourtant, le blond ne sait toujours pas par quel miracle, Tony avait débarqué devant sa porte à trois heures et demie du matin, le souffle court et le regard inquiet. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lui murmurer un _« tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner à un moment pareil »_ que l'ancien soldat s'était précipité dans ses bras pour s'y briser en des larmes. L'homme de fer avait passé une main puissante dans son dos pour le maintenir debout et l'autre était venu trouver refuge à l'arrière de son crâne, ses doigts profitant de l'occasion pour se noyer dans les cheveux blonds et effectuer de douces caresses dans le but de le réconforter.

« Je suis là Steve, je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul, je serais toujours auprès de toi. On sera toujours auprès de toi. »

Ne cessait de répéter Tony contre son oreille. C'était la première fois que l'ingénieur l'appelait par son prénom et la force avec laquelle il le tenait contre lui suffisait à confirmer les mots de Peggy : Steve n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait jamais.

Ce fût ce soir-là que Steve la trouva, sa nouvelle famille.

/

Après cette soirée le soldat avait peut-être de nouveau une raison de s'accrocher, une raison suffisante pour ne pas chercher à rejoindre son meilleur ami et Peggy trop vite, ce n'était pas pour autant que Steve Rogers existait à nouveau. Captain America était revenu à la vie et il s'efforçait de lui créer une histoire, une existence, à son tour.

Captain America dont la légende (en dépit des nombreuses années) n'avait pas pris une ride, ne s'était jamais éteinte, jamais ébranlée (pas comme la vie de Steve Rogers, elle, avait finit par le faire). Captain America dont le nom inspirait toujours autant de bravoures et de fierté, continuait de faire briller les yeux du monde entier et même des personnes qui ne l'avaient pas vu naître. Captain America qu'une nation entière avait pleuré sans jamais laisser la moindre larme à l'homme caché derrière le casque. Captain America qui ne cesserait jamais d'être un modèle, un héros admiré par des générations entières alors que ce petit blond trop maigre qui n'avait pas hésité à porter l'étiquette finirait par tomber dans l'oubli.

 _La tristesse l'engloutirait en silence._

On parlerait des sacrifices de Captain America dans les livres d'histoire mais jamais de ceux de Steve Rogers. On parlerait du meilleur ami de Captain America mais jamais de l'amant de Steve Rogers. On parlerait de Peggy Carter, la petite amie présumée de Captain America, mais jamais de l'épatante amie et partenaire de danse de Steve Rogers.

L'histoire ne se souviendrait pas des bons héros.

Et pourtant, malgré ce fait, Steve avait quand même continué à incarnait le sien. Dès l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux il n'avait plus vécu que pour honorer son devoir, protéger sa nation, accomplir les tâches confiait par son gouvernement. Il n'avait plus vécu que pour être le modèle d'un pays qui n'attendait que ça de lui. Il avait été le premier, à oublier le petit blond caché derrière le casque. Le premier à le pousser dans l'oubli. De toute façon sans Bucky sa vie n'avait plus autant d'importance. Même si ce n'était pas une idée dont il raffolait, autant protéger la seule chose qui lui restait. Autant continuer de faire étinceler le nom de ce héros national qui portait sur ses épaules, l'espoir de milliers d'êtres humains. Contrairement à Steve Rogers ces gens-là pouvaient encore être sauvé. Captain America ne comptait peut-être plus autant aux yeux du blond, il comptait aux leurs et il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ceux qui croyaient en lui. C'était la seule chose qui restait du petit blond trop maigre qu'il avait été, cette impossibilité à tourner le dos à ceux qui demandaient de l'aide, ceux qui avaient besoin de croire en quelqu'un, besoin de croire lui.

Mais il avait fallu que Natasha vienne frapper à la porte de son appartement un soir pour venir chambouler toutes ses certitudes ; des gouttes de pluie glissant le long de ses cheveux à la couleur du plus carnassier des feux que même ces dernières ne pouvaient éteindre et une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore remplaçant la férocité de ses yeux. Elle lui avait adressé son fameux sourire toujours en coin (celui qui semblait dire qu'elle connaissait déjà tous vos secrets) avant de dire de cette voix empreinte d'une tendresse maternelle qu'elle n'avait que pour lui :

« James Barnes est en vie. »

Et sans même qu'il n'ait besoin d'en formuler la demande, elle avait immédiatement accepté d'aider son ami à retrouver cet homme que le temps était incapable de lui faire oublier. Elle avait immédiatement accepté d'accompagner le soldat quitte à mentir à son équipe, à sa nouvelle famille qu'elle chérissait déjà au-delà de raison sans pour autant en dire le moindre mot.

Complice secrète pour la première fois ; cette alliée, cette amie, cette soeur qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée jusque-là.

Et si Natasha n'était pas faite de vibranuim, ses bras ressemblaient pourtant à un bouclier. Steve en avait eu la certitude chaque fois qu'il s'y était retrouvé enfermé : le jour où il avait appris ce qu'était devenu Bucky. Le soir où il avait découvert les nombreuses tortures subies sur ce dernier pendant des années. La nuit où l'ancien sergent avait essayé de lui enfoncer un couteau dans la gorge.

Pour toutes ces étapes, Natasha l'avait prise dans ses bras, collé contre son coeur qui battait de nouveau sans douleur depuis la formation des Avengers. Depuis Clint.

Et Steve ne pourrait jamais oublier la première fois où elle l'avait serré contre elle non pas pour repousser son malheur mais pour accueillir son bonheur quand une des anciennes connaissances de la Russe avait proposé un traitement pour l'ancien soldat (même s'il avait fallu un silencieux sur sa tempe pour que celui-ci se décide à les aider).

Peut-être que Natasha n'appréciait pas seulement Captaine America, finalement.

Après tout, ce n'était pas le héros de la nation qu'elle avait cherchée à aider dans cette aventure.

/

Retrouver James Buchanan Barnes avait été difficile.

Retrouver Bucky encore plus.

À son retour le soldat de l'hiver ne se souvenait plus de tout ce qui avait autrefois constitué sa vie. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était, il ne se souvenait plus avoir été un être humain et non une machine et ne pensait pas possible de le redevenir un jour. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses parents, des baisers aimants que sa mère déposait sur son front chaque nuit. Il ne se souvenait plus de Steve, de toutes ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, de toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient caché derrière une tente de leur réserve pour s'embrasser, la peur de se faire surprendre toujours accrocher à leur peau, collé à leurs tripes. Il ne se souvenait plus des frites au caramel dont il raffolait, ni combien Steve avait pu le traiter d'alien pour aimer un tel mélange. Il ne se souvenait pas être tombé d'un train. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aimé son meilleur ami jusqu'à la démesure. Il ne se souvenait plus de toutes ces vies qu'il avait réussi à sauver, seulement de toutes celles qu'il avait réussies à prendre depuis qu'il était devenu le gentil toutou obéissant d'HYDRA.

Au fond, l'ancien Bucky était mort lui aussi. Comme Steve, il ne vivait plus que pour être ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il ne vivait plus que pour le soldat de l'hiver comme le blond vivait pour Captain America. Pour une fois, leur route ne divergeait pas temps que ça.

Bucky était devenu un tueur impitoyable sans existence et sans passé et si Natasha n'avait pas connu ce fameux scientifique incroyablement compétent, il aurait pu le rester toute sa vie.

Le traitement du scientifique Alexey prenait la forme de petites pilules bleues qui, une fois ingérées, agissaient comme des soldats invisibles, protégeant le cerveau du noiraud de toutes les choses qu'HYDRA s'était faite un plaisir d'y graver.

Les pilules érigeaient une sorte de muraille autour de ses douloureux souvenirs et s'assuraient que toutes les horreurs restent bien coincées à l'intérieur. Elles faisaient ce que Bucky était incapable de faire, elles le faisaient oublier. Elles essayaient d'enterrer bien au fond de son crâne, le nom et la machine qu'était le soldat de l'hiver.

Mais ces petites pastilles bleues ne pouvaient pas lui rendre sa vie d'avant, ni même reconstruire les souvenirs qui en découlaient.

Parfois il arrivait que Bucky gratte un peu trop fort les murs en question. Dans ces moments-là HYDRA réussissait à s'échapper de sa prison pour revenir infester tout son esprit. Il redevenait cette machine de guerre impitoyable au sang sur les mains. Un sang qui n'était jamais le sien.

C'était ce que Steve avait choisi d'appeler les périodes de crise (il avait besoin de leur donner un nom comme si ça expliquait tout. Il avait besoin de leur donner un nom parce qu'il était incapable d'en donner un à la situation, d'en donner un précis sur l'état de Bucky et ça le rendait fou, ça lui donnait l'impression de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'ils vivaient et s'il ne comprenait pas, il ne pourrait jamais venir correctement en aide à son ami. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça). Quand celles-ci se déclenchaient Steve faisait toujours de son mieux pour les gérer mais il arrivait quelques fois que ce soit son sang à lui, qui atterrisse sur les mains de son meilleur ami.

« _Je sais que l'idée de ne pas te rappeler ce que tu as vécu avec HYDRA te rend fou Buck, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne dois pas gratter le mur, tu ne dois pas essayer de te souvenir. Regarde ce que ça provoque à chaque fois... »_

Et si c'était toujours le sang des autres sur les mains du soldat de l'hiver, la seule et unique perle salée qui venait se mélanger au liquide rouge à la fin d'une crise (lorsque Steve avait réussi à le maîtriser avec quelques écorchures sur les joues) cette perle salée là n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme (la première fois que Bucky avait pleuré, il s'était lui-même giflé et le blond en avait été profondément choqué. Il n'aurait jamais eu le droit de pleurer avant et inconsciemment il se punissait pour ça. Le chemin vers la guérison était encore long, les marques d'HYDRA encore trop encrés un peu partout sur sa peau, à l'intérieur de son corps, au travers de son crâne, dans le reflet de ses yeux...).

C'était douloureux pour James, d'abîmer le moindre rayon de ce soleil qui rendait ses cauchemars plus supportables, qui y apportait une faible lumière à suivre pour ne pas s'engouffrer dans ces ténèbres qui semblaient lui tendre la main.

Seulement, les médicaments magiques étaient provisoires et Steve le savait. Ils ne pourraient fonctionner éternellement. Il fallait une solution plus radicale pour retirer une bonne fois pour toute HYDRA du crâne de son ami et le soldat s'acharnait à la trouver. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas forcément bénéfique sur le long terme de simplement protéger Bucky d'une partie de son cerveau, son ami avait besoin de plus.

Et en attendant ce jour où Bucky pourrait de nouveau embrasser la vie à pleine bouche au lieu de simplement la toucher du bout des doigts par crainte de lui faire du mal, à elle ou à celles des autres, Steve s'efforçait de l'aider à se réadapter dans ce nouveau monde qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître réellement. Ce monde scrutait par l'assassin, jamais par l'humain.

C'était étrange, la façon dont Bucky Barnes ressemblait à Bruce Banner. Tous deux abritant un monstre de rage bien plus grand qu'eux à l'intérieur de leur être. Tous deux ne supportant pas l'idée de lui laisser le volant sans pour autant en avoir le choix. Et si c'était la colère qui faisait émerger le monstre du docteur Banner, c'était un livre rouge qui faisait émerger celui du sergent Barnes.

/

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Bucky vivait chez Steve. Quand les crises avaient commencé à grandement s'espacer le blond avait accepté que son meilleur ami vienne s'installer avec lui, estimant qu'il ne représentait plus un danger aussi important pour lui et pour les autres et ayant la certitude qu'il pourrait gérer plus rapidement ses crises à l'avenir.

C'était agréable de retrouver son aîné, même s'il lui manquait des morceaux. Leur nouvelle collocation permettait à Steve de mettre au placard ce héros qu'il ne voulait plus être, même si ce n'était que quelques heures. Ce héros à cause de qui il avait survécu à Bucky, aux commandos hurlants et à tant d'autres personnes aussi.

Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours évidemment et il fallait s'habituer à des choses douloureuses comme les nombreux post-it qui tapissaient les murs avec des inscriptions telles que : Je m'appelle James Buchanan Barnes. Steve m'appelle Bucky. Steve est mon ami. Les médicaments sont dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Le numéro de téléphone de Steve est sur le meuble du salon. Je suis en sécurité ici. Je ne suis plus avec HYDRA. Le poste de télévision n'a pas de caméras caché à l'intérieur pour m'espionner. Steve veille sur moi. Steve me protège.

Ces petits papiers de plusieurs couleurs permettaient à Bucky de ne pas oublier qui il était, de l'aider à se souvenir quand il sentait une crise arrivé, quand il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Il en écrivait souvent et parfois, certains trahissaient plus son désespoir que d'autres : Je ne suis plus un putain de monstre. Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal. Je ne blesserais plus Steve. J'ai déjà blessé Steve. Combien de personnes ont souffert par ma faute ? Comment s'appelaient les personnes que j'ai tuées ? Combien de familles j'ai brisées. Je m'appelle... Je... Je m'appelle... Je suis... Qui je suis ? Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve est mon ami. Steve est ma maison. Steve. J'ai peur d'oublier.

Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas facile tous les jours mais les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été habitués à la facilité alors elle ne leur paraissait pas impossible à surmonter. Steve Rogers retrouvait doucement goût à la vie et les disputes, les crises de nerfs, les moments où l'espoir semblait avoir pris la fuite, toutes ces choses en faisaient partie alors il apprenait à les apprécier aussi.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que le blond appréciait par-dessus tout depuis le retour de son aîné, c'était les petites victoires. Celles que Bucky réalisait jour après jour en tentant d'apprivoiser une vie normale. Enfin aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être compte tenu de ce qu'ils étaient et de ce par quoi ils étaient passés. Steve n'en oubliait jamais aucune. Le premier rire de Bucky dans ce nouveau monde, causé par une sitcom du nom de Friends à la télévision. La première fois où il avait demandé à Steve s'il comptait vraiment sortir avec des habits aussi laids et qu'il l'avait par la suite aidé à trouver une tenue plus appropriée aux yeux de la mode avant qu'ils ne se mettent à exploser de rire tous les deux. La première fois où il avait accepté que l'Avengers le prenne dans ses bras. La première fois où il était sorti dehors, même s'il n'était resté que quelques minutes avant de se mettre à paniquer (c'était déjà un grand pas aux yeux du blond). La première fois où il avait mangé un KFC et que ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller de nouveau (il demandait souvent à Steve d'en acheter maintenant et ce dernier acceptait à chaque fois juste pour avoir l'occasion de voir ces yeux briller encore et encore). La première fois où il avait dansé sur une musique de Katy Perry, timidement au début mais complètement déchaîné à la fin. Et aussi la première fois où il s'était rappelé de sa vie d'avant, plus précisément du soir où Steve l'avait embrassé par jalousie alors que le noiraud s'apprêtait à rejoindre une jolie jeune femme pour la nuit.

Steve n'oublierait pas non plus le regard surpris et quelque peu désemparé de Bucky quand il lui avait affirmé que oui, ils avaient été en couple autrefois. Captain America savait depuis le début qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement jamais son ancienne relation avec le noiraud. Ça avait été l'un des risques de leur retour et il l'avait pris les yeux fermés. Il était prêt à tout pour garder l'ancien sergent dans sa vie, même à jouer le rôle de simple ami alors qu'il mourrait de désir pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que le blond tient un vieux torchon de vaisselle en main et une assiette dans l'autre, il a pourtant l'impression de revenir un siècle en arrière. Et c'est sans aucun doute la demande inattendue de Bucky et le naturel avec lequel il l'a demandé, qui fait que Steve reste figé depuis plusieurs minutes, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste et inquiétant son aîné au passage.

« Steve ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter là, dis quelque chose.

\- Tu... Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Bonne nouvelle, son cadet n'a pas perdu l'ouïe. Avec son long silence Bucky commençait sérieusement à se demander si le sérum n'avait pas cessé d'agir (rendant ainsi à son ami les effets de leur grand âge).

« Oui. Sinon c'est à Dodger que j'aurais posé la question, ça me semble logique. »

Dodger était le chien que Steve avait adopté trois jours après que Bucky se soit installé chez lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami tout seul quand il partait en mission et par conséquent il avait pensé qu'un peu de compagnie animale pourrait être bénéfique pour le noiraud en plus d'améliorer lentement son rapport aux autres, même si ce n'était qu'un petit chien pour commencer.

Mais, contrairement aux espérances du blond, Bucky avait eu un mal fou à apprécier Dodger. En plus de ne jamais se rappeler de son nom (que le plus vieux avait choisi lui-même, Steve tenait à le préciser) il ne le câlinait jamais, l'approchait rarement et regardait toujours le pauvre animal avec une indifférence glaciale. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça ne semblait pas déranger Dodger. Le chien était raide dingue de son maître. Il le suivait partout : à la cuisine, au salon et même aux toilettes. Quand James venait s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder un programme télé, Dodger accourait vers lui et se mettait en boule sur son ventre ou contre sa hanche en se fichant bien d'être repoussé presque à chaque fois. Quand il se penchait pour ramasser un objet, Dodger se dépêchait de venir à sa hauteur pour ensuite frotter son museau contre le cou de l'ancien sergent, réclamant ses caresses. C'était incroyable pour Steve, l'admiration que ce chien voué à son ami.

Et si Bucky avait eu autant de mal à rendre son attachement à l'animal c'était pour une raison simple qu'il n'osait avouer à son cadet : Bucky n'était plus habitué à être attaché à quelqu'un depuis son retour en tant que soldat de l'hiver. Même si désormais il était capable d'envisager un avenir sans lui, il en gardait encore trop de séquelles. Il y avait encore tant de trous à combler dans cette nouvelle existence qu'il se forçait à construire. Tant de souvenirs à récupérer. Tant d'émotions à comprendre et de sentiments à réapprendre. Tant de peurs à éradiquer. HYDRA lui avait appris à torturer, à briser, à tuer mais jamais à aimer. Il ne savait plus comment faire, comment ressentir autre chose que de la haine ou de l'indifférence. Bucky Barnes était un nouveau-né dans cette époque qui était désormais la leur. Et dans son rapport à l'humanité, il marchait sur des oeufs. Excepté pour Steve. Steve qu'il ne parvenait jamais à haïr. Steve qu'il ne regardait jamais avec cette indifférence glaciale qu'il avait pour toute autre. Et ça Bucky ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Il y avait cette chaleur au creux de son estomac chaque fois qu'il pensait à son cadet, chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontraient, chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à définir précisément cette étrange sensation mais elle était agréable. Elle donnait l'impression d'être encrée au plus profond de lui, comme un rouage assurant le bon fonctionnement de son corps. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être enlevé, qu'elle était aussi importante que les battements de son coeur et que Steve était le seul à pouvoir la faire exister ; il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il avait fallu du temps (beaucoup de temps) à Dodger pour se faire une petite place à l'intérieur de ce coeur traumatisé mais il n'avait jamais rien lâché et ce que Steve avait finit par croire impossible était finalement arrivé ; son meilleur ami s'était pris d'affection pour l'animal, même s'il était encore un peu maladroit dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Dodger à sa façon et ça convenait très bien à chacun. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ces deux-là ne se quittaient presque plus. Bucky donnait des surnoms ridicules à sa petite boule de poils à longueur de temps et maintenant, quand il dansait sur des musiques de Katy Perry (en croyant dur comme fer que Steve ne voyait pas à quel point il appréciait les disques de la chanteuse), Dodger l'accompagnait, sautant partout lui aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus touchant, dans leur nouvelle relation. Le soir, chaque fois que Bucky se réveillait en sueur à cause d'un cauchemar et qu'il constatait qu'il avait pleuré, Dodger qui dormait à ses côtés se levait pour venir lécher ses joues avant de monter sur son torse et caller sa petite tête contre son cou. Il ne laissait jamais la détresse de son maitre prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. C'était surprenant, la façon dont cet animal veillait sur son meilleur ami, le protégeant en permanence de son cerveau bien trop souvent malmené lorsque Steve n'était pas là pour le faire à sa place.

C'est d'ailleurs le raclement de gorge de ce dernier, qui tire le noiraud de ses pensées :

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu paniques quand tu es trop près d'un autre être humain.

\- Oui et si je n'essaie pas de surmonter ma peur ça ne changera jamais. On essaie de me faire retrouver une vie normale, non ? Et je doute que me tenir à moins de cinq mètres de toute personne soit considéré comme normal. »

Pour le coup, Bucky marque un point.

« Mais si tu mets à faire une crise d'angoisse ?

\- Dodger sera à nos pieds si jamais il y a un risque. Il viendra contre moi s'il sent que je commence à paniquer et ça ira mieux après, ne t'en fais pas pour ça Steve. J'ai vraiment envie de dormir avec toi. »

Sentant son cadet encore hésitant, Bucky s'approche de lui et pose une main contre son cou en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu cassé. Ça fait aussi partie des choses qu'il doit réapprendre à faire.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Steve. J'ai confiance en nous.

\- J'ai plus l'impression que tu me demandes de partir à la guerre que de dormir avec toi là...

\- Ce n'est pas le même combat mais ça en reste un. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ça ne m'angoisse pas un peu mais... Je veux essayer. Alors tu en dis quoi ? On part au front tous les deux ?

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ?

\- Ouais, comme au bon vieux temps Stevie. »

Steve hoche la tête pour signifier timidement son accord et même s'il n'en dit rien, le surnom qu'a utilisé son ami ne passe pas inaperçu à ses yeux.

/

Et voilà que le soir même, Bucky vient s'allonger incertain dans le lit du blond.

Les deux premières heures sont étranges. Aucun des deux n'est à l'aise.

Droit comme des I dans les couvertures, les mains posées à plat sur la couette, ils adoptent littéralement la même posture que les morts. Leurs positions sont si identiques que l'on pourrait croire au reflet d'un miroir. Mais on peut difficilement leur en vouloir pour ça ; c'est si nouveau à présent, cette proximité entre eux. Cette proximité qu'ils refusaient de faire exister autrefois, qu'ils essayaient d'écraser à l'intérieur d'une étreinte quand ils s'endormaient ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils ne savent plus comment la gérer. Ils ne savent plus quoi dire ou quoi faire pour se sentir bien avec elle. Même si c'est douloureux pour le blond, ils doivent réapprendre à l'apprivoiser elle aussi, cette proximité qui avait la même douceur que les pétales d'une rose et qui maintenant est aussi piquante que ses épines.

C'est Bucky qui se décide finalement à rompre ce silence pesant :

« Steve... Tu dors ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Tu es au courant que ta question est ridicule... ?

\- Oh oui, désolé. C'est juste que la situation est...

\- Bizarre ?

\- Un peu. Tu m'en veux de penser ça ?

\- Non, c'est déstabilisant pour moi aussi...

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment c'était lorsqu'on s'embrassait. »

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Steve manque de s'étouffer face à la question et au naturel toujours aussi déconcertant avec lequel Bucky vient de la poser. Le tact n'a jamais été sa plus grande qualité et le soldat est tout de même heureux de constater que même à cette époque, certains petits détails de ce genre ne changent pas.

« Tu... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Parce que je pense que si ce n'était pas HYDRA qui m'avait retrouvé dans la neige ce jour-là, si je n'étais pas devenu le soldat de l'hiver dans cette nouvelle vie, je crois que j'aurais aimé me souvenir de ce genre de petits détails. »

Et Steve ne supporte pas le ton triste qu'il perçoit dans la voix de son ami. C'est sans doute pour ça, alors qu'il ne devrait pas parce que Bucky n'est toujours pas habitué au contact, qu'il vient prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne. Pendant un instant, il a peur que son initiative soit de trop mais même si Bucky se raidit pendant une courte seconde (que le blond ne manque malheureusement pas) il finit par répondre au touché en entrelaçant les doigts de son cadet avec les siens. Aucun ne soulève le geste, feignant un naturel qui ne correspond pas aux battements rapides et irréguliers de leur coeur.

« C'était... Complètement dingue. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un faisait éclater des feux d'artifice dans mon estomac à chaque fois. Tu avais... Tu avais cette habitude de me ramener toujours plus contre toi pendant qu'on s'embrassait, comme si tu avais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve ou que je finisse par m'envoler. Je trouvais ça adorable. J'étais plus timide que toi à l'époque, je n'osais pas trop te toucher alors quand j'essayais de prendre des initiatives, quand je passais ma main dans tes cheveux par exemple et que tu sentais que je tremblais, tu souriais à travers nos baisers. J'adorais ça, te sentir sourire contre mes lèvres... Je te disais toujours que je finirais par manger ton sourire un jour tant j'en étais dingue. Tu disais que j'étais trop romantique mais ça ne t'empêchait pas de vouloir me le faire répéter encore et encore... Quand on était tous les deux, on l'était vraiment. On ne voulait rien entre nous, pas même l'air. Juste ton corps contre le mien, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes mains partout sur ma peau... »

Il y a tellement d'amour dans la voix de Steve au moment où il évoque leurs nombreux baisers... Tellement que Bucky a envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur afin d'obliger les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant à sortir de leur cachette pour venir lui rappeler à quel point c'était bon, d'embrasser le blond. À quel point c'était formidable de le ramener toujours plus contre lui. À quel point il aimait sa timidité et ses initiatives hésitantes. À quel point il l'aimait lui.

Plus que tout, il aimerait redevenir ce Bucky dont Steve ne cesse de parler à longueur de journée avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il aimerait que cette chaleur qu'il ressent près du blond soit plus forte qu'HYDRA, plus forte que ces foutues petites pilules bleues. Il aimerait que Steve soit plus fort que tout le reste.

Il aimerait que ce soit un rire qui coule des lèvres de Steve le soir au lieu de ces sanglots que le blond essaie en permanence d'étouffer dans l'espoir que son aîné n'entende rien.

Et là, en regardant leurs doigts qui s'étreignent maladroitement, il aimerait aussi avoir le courage de les amener à ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Son incapacité lui donnerait presque envie de hurler, d'arracher toutes les merdes dans son crâne qui l'empêche de fonctionner correctement en plus de faire souffrir la seule personne sur cette terre qu'il ne supporte pas de savoir malheureuse. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à ramener cet homme près de lui. Contre lui. Son corps semble paralysé, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'amener les doigts de Steve contre sa bouche, comme s'il ne méritait pas un tel cadeau, comme si son foutu cerveau le punissait à nouveau en l'empêchant de savourer cette peau douce qu'il avait tant adoré marquer autrefois. Bucky a l'impression qu'HYDRA le rappelle subtilement à l'ordre. Elle ne veut pas qu'il oublie trop vite ce qu'elle a fait de lui. Elle ne veut pas qu'il oublie le monstre qu'il est devenu, le mal qu'il a fait, la douleur qu'il a causée.

Quand l'ancien sergent reprend la parole, il ne montre pourtant rien des pensées assassines qui sont en train de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Ça avait l'air génial nous deux.

\- Ça l'était. On formait un couple d'enfer. Un peu comme Chandler et Monica.

\- C'est mon couple préféré de Friends.

\- Je sais Buck, je sais... »

 _Car je te regarde tout le temps. Car toute ma vie tourne autour de toi._

« Tu imagines si on avait été comme Ross et Rachel ?

\- On leur ressemblait un peu sur certains points. On a été aussi long qu'eux à voir ce qui était sous notre nez, le fait qu'on s'aimait tous les deux.

\- Ça a toujours été nous ça, de perdre trop de temps... Dis Steve est-ce que... Est-ce qu'avant de disparaître je te l'ai dit au moins une fois ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Que j'étais amoureux de toi... »

Bucky sent son ami se crisper face à la question et c'est déjà une réponse, bien trop douloureuse, en soi.

« Ce n'était pas trop toi de dire ce genre de choses... Mais tu me le faisais comprendre et ça me suffisait amplement tu sais. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me le dire si tu ne te sentais pas prêt, je pensais qu'on aurait tout notre temps plus tard... »

Inconsciemment, Steve resserre sa prise sur son ami et Bucky a l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre alors il remonte leurs mains pour les poser contre sa joue. Le contact lui demande une volonté surhumaine mais il n'en montre rien.

« On y a enfin droit à notre plus tard Steve, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et... Et même si je ne m'en souviens pas pour le moment, je ne doute pas un seul instant que j'ai pu être amoureux de toi.

\- Merci Buck, je crois que j'avais terriblement besoin d'entendre ça...

\- À votre service Cap. Maintenant dis-moi, j'embrassais bien ? »

Steve a un faible éclat de rire face à la question et mon dieu que Bucky a envie de le kidnapper ce rire-là. Le kidnapper et en tapisser les murs pour remplacer tous ces foutus post-it. Le kidnapper et l'écouter chaque fois qu'il sent une crise arrivé. Le kidnapper et le garder toujours entre ses doigts, dans un coin de sa tête, contre son coeur.

« Tu embrassais comme un dieu.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je pense que je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal vu que tu n'arrêtais pas de vouloir m'embrasser à longueur journée. »

Et au moment où la voix de Steve se brise, c'est le corps tout entier de Bucky qui suit. Il ne supporte plus de voir tout le mal qu'il lui cause alors il se décide à agir. Il se rapproche du blond et son cerveau n'attend pas pour se mettre à hurler, à donner des coups de marteaux sur toutes les parois de son crâne. L'initiative est douloureuse, moralement et physiquement. L'ancien sergent a l'impression qu'HYDRA s'amuse à planter des aiguilles tout le long de son corps et à l'intérieur de sa tête. Plus il avance vers le blond, plus elle les enfonce profondément. La douleur est intense, elle attaque chaque centimètre carré de peau, chaque organe, s'infiltre dans son sang pour circuler avec lui, mais il ne recule pas. Son corps se brise en mille morceaux mais Bucky refuse d'abandonner. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve sur un champ de bataille et cette fois la récompense est encore plus importante que la paix. On l'a suffisamment séparé de Steve. On l'a suffisamment privé de lui. À ce moment-là, HYDRA est infiniment moins douloureuse que d'essayer de ramener une partie de son être contre lui. Il ignore les chaînes qui semble entourer tout son corps, il ignore les marques qu'elles essaient de faire pendant qu'il se rapproche. Il n'y a plus que Steve. Juste Steve. Steve pour qui il affronterait tous les malheurs du monde, il en est certain à présent.

 _Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es un monstre !_

 _Ce n'est plus à toi de me dire ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou pas._

Si le conte de la belle et à la bête a au moins eu le mérite de lui apprendre une chose c'est qu'il peut se cacher quelqu'un de bien derrière un monstre. Alors à cet instant, il n'en a plus rien à faire d'en être un.

Une fois assez près des lèvres de Steve, si près qu'il est difficile de savoir quelle respiration appartient à qui, ce dernier murmure :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Buck...

\- Je ne le vois pas comme une obligation.

\- Tu trembles...

\- Je sais...

\- Si tu as peur et si tu veux partir je comprendrais tu sais...

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas de la peur. Tu es beau Steve, tu es si beau. »

Et les mots de Bucky n'ont même pas le temps de monter jusqu'au cerveau du plus jeune que les lèvres de l'ancien sergent viennent le court-circuiter au moment où elles se posent sur les siennes.

Ce soir, l'univers s'ébranle une seconde fois.


	6. Sur un trapèze (partie 2 sur 2)

_Wanda et Thor :_

Il y avait un balcon, parmi les centaines qui peuplaient la tour Avengers, rempli de roses, d'orchidées et de coquelicots. L'équipe de super-héros n'y mettait jamais les pieds et Wanda doutait même du fait que l'un d'eux connaisse son existence. Il était situé à l'étage des chambres d'amis et au vu de la poussière qui régnait à l'intérieur des différentes pièces ainsi que dans les couloirs, très peu de personnes devaient passer par ici et encore moins s'y arrêter pour dormir.

Ce fameux balcon elle l'avait elle-même découvert par pur hasard un jour où elle avait aidé son frère à retrouver son paquet de bonbons au caramel (qui avait subitement disparu après que le blond ait battu Tony Stark à Mario-Kart huit fois de suite).

Quand l'optimisé avait constaté cette disparition, il avait pleuré dans les bras de sa soeur pendant trois heures avant que celle-ci ne le prenne finalement en pitié et accepte de le chercher avec lui. Pietro avait tendance à tout dramatiser. Ce n'était que des sucreries et aux yeux de la sorcière ça ne valait pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils. Mais quand elle avait fait l'erreur de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, les larmes du coureur avaient redoublé d'intensité tandis qu'il essayait d'expliquer, entre deux hoquets, que ces petits morceaux de caramels n'étaient pas de simples sucreries, qu'ils étaient aussi précieux que l'air qui gonflait leurs poumons.

Et même si Wanda trouvait encore une fois que son frère exagérait, ça semblait tellement lui tenir à coeur alors, par conséquent, ça devenait important pour elle aussi. Si quelque chose comptait aux yeux de Pietro, ça comptait forcément aux siens. Après tout, son frère faisait partie d'elle. La détresse du blond avait peut-être une origine futile, c'était toujours déchirant pour Scarlet Witch de voir son petit rayon de bonheur blond malheureux.

C'est donc en cherchant ce paquet de bonbons sacré, qu'elle avait fait la découverte de ce petit bout de sérénité perdue au milieu de toutes ces chambres affreusement froides et vides. Mais, contrairement à celles-ci, les différentes plantes qui recouvraient le balcon semblaient en parfait état. Leurs têtes levées vers le ciel comme si elles cherchaient à aspirer toute la lumière du soleil, leurs tiges hautes sur lesquelles se tenaient leurs corps droits et fiers de leur aspect alors que les milliers de pétales éclataient de couleurs chaudes et joyeuses.

Le contraste entre cette chambre et les autres était saisissant.

Le soir même, après avoir rendu les caramels à son frère et essuyé une nouvelle fois ses larmes (de joie, cette fois. Pietro était aussi trop sensible), elle n'avait pas résisté à l'appel sournois de la curiosité et était allé trouver Tony (toujours enfermé dans son laboratoire à travailler sur un nouveau prototype d'armure) pour lui demander pourquoi un si joli endroit resté ainsi isolé dans un étage fréquentait une fois tous les deux ans et surtout comment il pouvait être en aussi bon état alors que le reste des pièces (dû à un nettoyage quasi inexistant) dégageaient un aspect lugubre.

Face à la voix timide de Wanda, Tony avait eu le brouillon d'un sourire. Elle ne voulait pas être blessante en insinuant que l'étage des chambres d'amis n'était pas très propre mais elle avait encore du mal à trouver les bons mots et l'hésitation et la peur de dire quelque chose de mal lui donnaient cette voix adorable d'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rester très longtemps.

Une fois les mots de Wanda ayant fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, le bref sourire de l'ingénieur n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir sur ses lèvres qu'il disparaissait déjà. Il avait arrêté ce qu'il était en train de faire, avait posé ses deux mains sur le rebord de sa table de travail avant de tourner sa tête vers Dume-E qui nettoyait l'emballage d'un Twix depuis plusieurs minutes. Il y avait une sorte de tendresse paternelle à l'intérieur de ses iris quand il regardait ce robot un peu idiot et maladroit. Ce père qu'il ne voulait pas devenir parce qu'il était intimement persuadé qu'il reproduirait les mêmes erreurs que le sien. Ce père qu'il ne voulait pas devenir parce qu'il avait peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. Ce père hanté par des milliers d'insécurités, de doutes et d'erreurs. Ce père qui aurait seulement voulu en avoir un.

Les yeux dans les souvenirs, il avait alors répondu à la jeune brune d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion alors que son coeur en était pourtant englouti :

« C'était les fleurs préférées de ma mère. Je voulais qu'il y ait un petit peu d'elle chez moi le jour où j'ai décidé de construire cette tour. Seulement je suis un très mauvais jardinier alors Jarvis à engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elles à ma place. Je pensais qu'on pouvait les arroser avec du whisky au début, il m'a d'ailleurs subtilement traité d'idiot pour ça. Je devrais penser à le reprogrammer un jour. En plus je n'aime pas vraiment le jardinier qu'il a engagé, quand je lui ai expliqué que je voulais arroser mes plantes avec de l'alcool il n'a même pas rigolé. Non mais même Rogers a trouvé cette idée amusante, ça veut tout dire ! Si Captain peut rire à quelque chose, le monde entier devrait pouvoir le faire aussi, cet homme rigole tous les 70 ans ! »

Avait plaisanté Tony pour feindre que le sujet de ses parents ne l'atteignait plus. Mais à ce moment-là sa tristesse avait été tellement visible qu'elle avait remplacé l'air de la pièce pour flotter tout autour d'eux.

Wanda avait donc fait ce qu'elle estimait le mieux, elle s'était approché du génie pour poser l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et lui offrir un sourire sincère avant de dire de sa voix éternellement douce :

« Si vous voulez, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de m'en occuper. J'adore les fleurs et je rigole tous les soixante ans. »

En réalité elle voulait dire : _Vous non plus vous n'êtes plus tout seul Tony. Vous pouvez tomber si vous le souhaitez, je vous rattraperais._

Stark avait posé sa propre main sur celle de la brune acceptant sans lui dire, son réconfort muet. L'ingénieur ne disait jamais rien, de toute façon. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie. En réalité Tony avait ce silence des gens qui ne demandent qu'à parler. Ce silence des gens qui attendent, sans oser faire le premier pas, que quelqu'un s'approche d'eux et leur demande : _qu'est-ce que ton silence veut dire ?_ Tony avait ce silence des gens qui souhaitent simplement un moyen d'apaiser leurs cris sans sons.

« Je suppose que c'est déjà un bon début. »

Et même si le plus vieux avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, c'était la première fois que Wanda entendait sa voix trembler.

/

Après sa conversation avec l'homme de fer, Wanda avait donc commencé à s'occuper de ce jardin miniature durant son temps libre, sans jamais en dire un mot aux autres Avengers. Elle pensait que si Tony avait choisi de cacher cette partie-là de sa vie dans un des endroits les moins fréquentés de la tour, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle arrosait régulièrement les différentes plantes, veillait à ce qu'elles ne manquent pas de lumières, coupés ce qu'il fallait couper et parfois venait s'asseoir au milieu de ces sublimes fleurs pour lire un livre dans le calme si peu présent de sa vie d'héroïne. Elle mettait un air de musique classique, persuadait que ça pouvait être bénéfique pour la croissance des plantes, et abandonnait tout ce qu'elle était à l'intérieur de ce havre de sérénité.

Wanda se sentait bien ici. Elle se sentait en paix. En paix avec elle-même mais aussi en paix avec ce monde qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours à cerner.

Et aujourd'hui, malgré le froid amené par les prémices de l'hiver, c'est le premier endroit dans lequel elle pense à se réfugier après que Bruce ait annoncé à leur équipe la mort prochaine de son frère. Elle grimpe sans un bruit sur la rambarde du balcon, les pieds suspendus au-dessus du vide tout en veillant bien à n'abîmer aucune fleur. Elle se force à retenir ses larmes. Elle sait que dès l'instant où elle va se mettre à pleurer, la nouvelle deviendra alors belle et bien réelle, elle s'imprimera sur la vérité et la sorcière rouge n'aura alors plus aucune chance de croire à un mauvais rêve. Elle n'aura plus d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

Mais quand Thor vient la rejoindre quelques minutes après, qu'il s'assoit sans un mot à ses côtés avant de déposer sur ses épaules (dans des gestes doux qui lui sont pourtant si étrangers) son immense gilet gris dix fois trop grand pour elle, une première larme glisse le long de sa joue.

Quand le dieu du tonnerre est certain que le maigre corps de son amie est bien à l'abri, protégé des claques gelés du vent, il lève à son tour la tête vers le ciel pour admirer les premiers flocons de neige qui y chutent. Il ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que Wanda soit prête à parler.

« C'est Tony qui t'a dit que j'étais ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il voulait que je lui laisse le trône d'Asgard si jamais il avait raison... »

Wanda, les yeux toujours perdus dans l'immensité juste au-dessus d'eux, ne peut empêcher un faible sourire d'épouser ses lèvres. Comment Iron-Man peut-il penser qu'il ne sera jamais un bon père ? Il se soucie autant des membres de son équipe que ses parents se souciaient d'elle et son frère.

La sorcière détourne son regard pour fixer ses doigts et Thor suit le mouvement. Ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, elle se met à les bouger lentement pour faire apparaître de longs filets rouges qui ondulent autour d'eux. Le blond ignore si la jeune femme fait cela consciemment ou non mais à ce moment-là les minces filets qui flottent entre ses mains semblent prendre la forme de danseuses étoiles et chaque fois que Wanda effectue des vagues délicates avec ses doigts, les ballerines donnent l'impression de se mettre à danser.

Le spectacle est incroyable à regarder.

La brune laisse un long silence (loin d'être désagréable) planer autour d'eux puis elle reprend la parole :

« Je t'ai déjà raconté ce que me disait Pietro à propos des flocons de neige quand nous étions petits ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre. »

Si Thor ne sait pas toujours comment agir avec les humains, s'il peut lui arriver d'être trop direct, trop brute dans ses propos ou d'avoir un comportement maladroit, avec Wanda c'est pourtant le contraire. Tout dans sa relation avec la jeune femme n'est que douceur, compréhension, acceptation et bienveillance. L'asgardien à cette facilité de lire en elle comme s'il la connaissait depuis la création du monde. Ils ont l'un pour l'autre une attention et un respect qui dépasse l'amitié sans pour autant atteindre un quelconque intérêt amoureux. Et même si Wanda ne voit pas en ce géant blond un frère ( car elle n'en aura toujours qu'un à ses yeux et qu'elle ne veut pas donner ce titre à quelqu'un d'autre que Pietro) elle voit néanmoins en Thor un homme aussi important qu'une famille.

Quand elle reprend la parole, elle serre un peu plus le gilet du géant contre elle :

« Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que c'était les habits des anges en réalité. Et chaque fois qu'on en voyait un glisser du ciel, il me racontait que c'était justement un de ces anges qui était en train de se déshabiller pour pouvoir prendre son bain. Je l'ai cru pendant longtemps et j'ai même essayé de garder les flocons de neige dans ma chambre mais ils se mettaient à fondre au bout de trois secondes et j'avais peur que les anges soient fâchés contre moi car je n'avais pas réussi à prendre soin de leurs affaires. Pietro me rassurait à chaque fois en me disant que ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon ils ne remettaient jamais plusieurs fois les mêmes vêtements et c'était pour ça qu'ils les laissaient tomber du ciel. Il rigolait en disant que la terre était une sorte de panier de linge-salle qu'ils aimaient bien.

\- C'est étrange je ne connais pas énormément ton frère mais je trouve que c'est tout à fait son genre de raconter des histoires comme ça, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination.

\- C'est grâce à nos parents. En Sokovie on passait parfois des journées entières à lire des livres de science-fiction et de magie qu'ils avaient gardé de leur enfance, ça nous permettait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait juste en bas, dans les rues. On se disait que le jour où ces horreurs arriveraient jusque chez nous on n'aurait qu'à ouvrir la porte d'un placard pour partir se réfugier à Narnia. On emmènerait nos parents et on pourrait enfin vivre en paix et en sécurité. Seulement ça n'a pas été le cas. Il n'y a pas eu de placard magique le jour où nos parents sont morts... Mais... Mais on avait besoin de croire que ça pouvait être possible, qu'un endroit magique de ce genre existait... On avait besoin de croire que tout n'était pas aussi noir que la Sokovie... Alors on lisait. On ne s'arrêtait pas de lire. Et Pietro... Il inventait une histoire à chaque petite chose, aux flocons de neige mais aussi à la lune, aux étoiles, à l'origine de mon nom, à mes personnages préférés dans les livres, même au silence. C'était incroyable de l'entendre me raconter tout ça. Il arrivait à m'offrir de la magie partout, de la fantaisie à chaque endroit où je tournais la tête. Il voulait que je puisse penser qu'il existait des choses extraordinaires en dehors de Narnia aussi. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, peu importe combien ça pouvait être difficile et qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés pour m'apporter de quoi rêver... Personne ne m'a jamais donné autant d'amour que lui Thor, pas même nos parents. Il aurait été capable d'arracher son propre bonheur pour me le donner... Le jour où on s'est battu contre Ultron avec vous, dans l'avion il m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur parce que j'étais le super-héros le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et qu'avec mes pouvoirs j'étais imbattable. Il essayait de m'encourager mais... Il avait tort. Ce n'est pas mes pouvoirs qui me rendent imbattable, c'est lui. Quand on est tous les deux j'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression que j'arriverais à retenir le ciel même s'il venait à nous tomber sur la tête... C'est ma force, Thor... Mon frère c'est toute ma force et... Je ne suis plus rien sans lui... »

La voix de Wanda s'éteint sans même qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, écrasée par les larmes quelques secondes avant que celles-ci ne se mettent à courir le long de ses joues tandis que cette nouvelle à laquelle elle refuse de croire vient se graver dans sa réalité.

 _Pietro va disparaître._

Cette vérité ressemble à une bouche monstrueuse et Wanda à l'impression que les larmes qui ne cessent de dévaler sa peau en sont les dents. Elles lui tranchent le coeur en même temps de trancher ses joues. La sorcière rouge ressent chaque morsure si intensément qu'elle est certaine que cette bouche qui la ravage laissera des marques profondes sur son visage et à l'intérieur de son être.

Des marques que le temps ne pourra jamais enlever, jamais guérir. Seulement son frère. En passant ses pouces sur ses joues pour retirer celles présentes sur sa peau et en restant à ses côtés pour retirer celles présentes sur son coeur.

Thor a l'impression de se revoir lui la première fois où il a perdu Loki. La mort n'avait pas seulement pris le dieu des malices ce jour-là, elle avait aussi arraché toute trace d'éclat dans les yeux du blond, ne lui laissant qu'un seul et profond regret qu'il pensait porter toute sa vie : celui d'avoir eu avec son frère, une relation beaucoup trop compliquée.

Oh ce n'était pas une question d'amour loin de là, du moins pas pour Thor. Il avait toujours aimé son frère sans sentiment autres, sans problème caché sous cette surface. Il avait toujours aimé son frère purement et simplement. Juste aimer. Mais ça n'avait malheureusement pas suffi à préserver Loki de cet être de rage qu'il deviendrait en grandissant. L'amour d'un frère ne faisait pas tout, il en avait eu la preuve. Le coeur de Loki avait reçu trop de coups au fur et à mesure de sa vie, celui-ci était usé et le noiraud n'avait plus la force de recoller les morceaux à chaque fois. Thor n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à le protéger, à empêcher ce triste sort. Il avait même donné des coups lui aussi quelques fois, sans le remarquer, sans le vouloir.

Loki était un être blessé, perdu au milieu d'une histoire, d'une famille, qui n'était pas la sienne mais y cherchant malgré tout une place. Et il était habité par trop de jalousie, trop de rivalité, trop de désespoir. Le Jötunheimar avait cette envie constante et plus forte que toute autre d'enfin recevoir l'affection d'un père, d'être traité comme l'égal de son frère (et non comme son ombre, gênante mais pour le moins présente et indissociable). Il avait envie de voir en ces personnes qui l'avaient recueilli, un foyer, une famille et non plus un champ de bataille et des adversaires. Et il y avait en lui cette dualité déchirante entre l'amour profond et sincère qu'il ressentait envers son frère et cette haine dévorante et ravageuse pour l'écraser de toute sa grandeur.

Loki voulait simplement qu'on le regarde pour le voir lui et non pour chercher au travers de ses yeux le reflet de Thor. Il voulait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui pour ce qu'il était réellement et non pour l'héroïsme du blond. Il était épuisé d'être seulement associé au frère du dieu du tonnerre alors qu'il s'efforçait d'être plus que ça.

N'avait-il pas le droit lui aussi à un peu de reconnaissance ?

Au fond, bien caché sous ce besoin de pouvoir, d'autorité et de gouvernance, sommeillait une triste réalité qu'Odin n'avait jamais remarquée : Loki avait manqué d'amour toute sa vie ; si bien qu'inconsciemment son envie d'en recevoir s'était mué en une quête de domination et de haine.

Loki avait toujours été un être très complexe, il était normal que ses sentiments pour son frère le soient aussi. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de bon, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher.

Et avec lui, Thor avait appris ce que ça pouvait coûter de dire de nouveau adieu à quelqu'un qu'on pensait avoir réussi à sauver.

Il comprend parfaitement ce que ressent Wanda à cet instant.

Alors avec précaution (pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle en éprouve déjà) l'asgardien fait descendre Wanda de la rambarde du balcon. Mais les pieds de la jeune femme ont à peine touché le sol que ce sont ses genoux qui prennent le relais, claquant la terre ferme sous elle. Thor n'hésite pas une seconde à se mettre à sa hauteur. Il pose ses deux grandes mains sur les joues de son amie (ignorant les quelques perles salées qui en profitent pour passer entre ses doigts) et relève son visage avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il puisse faire preuve. Les larmes de la sorcière rouge redoublent d'intensité tandis qu'elle vient se coller contre le torse du plus vieux, passant ses mains contre son dos et se serrant fort contre lui. Le nom de Pietro revient plusieurs fois s'immiscer entre les pleurs de la brune et Thor reste silencieux, caressant ses cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre essaie de l'enfermer un peu plus dans leur étreinte. Une goutte de pluie s'écrase en dessous de son oeil et le dieu du tonnerre se demande si le ciel ne pleure pas pour eux lui aussi.

« Comment je vais faire Thor, pour survivre ici sans lui ? Je la sens encore tu sais... Je sens encore sa mort. C'est moins intense que le jour où elle est arrivée mais je la sens encore au plus profond de moi... Je sens encore les battements de son coeur ralentir, je sens encore les balles qui l'ont traversés, elles m'ont déchiré moi aussi... Et même là... Maintenant que je sais ce qui va arriver à mon frère je peux sentir le poison qui circule dans ses veines, qui le mange peu à peu... Il va souffrir, plus son corps va mourir, plus il va souffrir... Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver... Thor je t'en supplie ne le laissé pas me quitter... Ne le laisse pas partir loin de moi... Je t'en supplie tu dois le sauver je... Je... »

Le blond pose un nouveau baiser, sur ces cheveux cette fois-ci et murmure, persuadé de ses mots :

« Ce n'est pas un combat perdu d'avance. »

 _Pietro et Clint :_

Wanda n'avait pas tort, quand elle disait voir un père en Tony. Il n'en était peut-être pas la définition traditionnelle mais il n'en était pas si éloigné pour autant. Pietro l'avait constaté lors de son arrivée à la tour. Au départ si l'homme de fer et le blond avaient eu du mal à communiquer et à s'entendre (notamment dû à la peur de Tony de ne pas être digne de leur affection après qu'une arme ait tué leurs parents et la difficulté de Pietro à ne plus être mal à l'aise en présence du génie après toute la haine que ce dernier lui avait insufflée à une époque) peu à peu les craintes et appréhensions s'étaient estompés. Ça avait été long, lent, mais leurs efforts pour cohabiter sereinement avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Les tensions avaient fini par s'envoler dans l'air pollué de la grande pomme et les deux hommes s'étaient timidement rapprochés. Et, sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque, un attachement plus qu'amical avait fait son apparition entre eux. Plus que des amis, ils semblaient à l'aube d'une relation similaire à celle d'un père et son fils.

Pietro avait pris l'habitude de venir retrouver le plus vieux dans son laboratoire quand les cauchemars les empêchaient tous deux de fermer les yeux et même s'ils n'en disaient rien, ils se comprenaient secrètement. Quand l'optimisé venait le voir, Tony lui expliquait avec entrain ce sur quoi il travaillait et parfois les deux hommes essayaient d'entretenir une conversation avec Dum-E en rigolant si fort que Jarvis craignait qu'ils finissent par réveiller les autres habitants.

Et il y avait ces petits détails qui auraient pu paraître anodin s'ils avaient été seuls mais qui, ensemble, prenaient sens, offrait à leur relation une signification particulière. Comme le fait que Pietro était toujours le premier que Tony venait trouver quand il avait envie de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ou encore lorsque le blond s'apprêtait à sortir pour visiter la ville et les différents bars qui la décoraient, l'ingénieur débarquait dans sa chambre pour lui donner quelques conseils avec les filles (juste au cas où il ne visiterait pas seulement la ville et ses lieux de distraction). Tony aidait même le coureur à faire ses noeuds de cravate avant une réunion importante avec les journalistes et le réprimandait quand il rentrait au petit matin alors qu'il avait promis au génie de ne pas dépasser une certaine heure de la nuit (à chaque fois ce dernier imaginait le pire). Natasha adorait d'ailleurs le taquinait là-dessus car le brun réagissait toujours de façon excessive pour masquer la vérité quand elle disait qu'il ressemblait à un papa poule. Mais il y avait surtout les gestes touchants d'Iron-Man en mission, la façon qu'il avait de se mettre devant Pietro chaque fois qu'il sentait un danger arriver, la main qu'il posait sur son épaule avant leur descente de l'avion pour lui signifier de faire attention, la lueur de panique dissimulée dans son regard quand le plus jeune affichait une mine douloureuse ou posait la paume de sa main sur son costume pour y cacher une importante tache de sang (costume que Tony lui avait d'ailleurs fabriqué pour mieux le protéger des attaques en prétextant avoir trop de temps libre mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas le cas. De toute évidence la mort du coureur lors du combat avec Ultron avait aussi laissé son traumatisme chez le plus vieux).

Et pour toutes ces raisons, Pietro ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre que Tony Stark pour lui expliquer précisément ce qui allait se passer à l'intérieur de son corps dans les prochains jours, pour avoir plus d'indications sur son état et ce qui l'attendait, pour se préparer.

Il aurait aimé parler à Wanda avant mais la jeune femme s'était enfui immédiatement après l'annonce du diagnostic. Il espérait la trouver dans leur chambre ce soir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil...

/

Son entretien avec le milliardaire terminé, Pietro n'attend pas une seconde pour aller trouver Clint. Sur le chemin il ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser les mots du brun.

 _« Le poison va commencer à attaquer ce qui fait de toi un optimisé, ta vitesse, que ce soit celle que tu es capable d'atteindre en courant ou celle qui te permet une régénération plus rapide et développée que la moyenne. Tu vas redevenir un être humain complètement normal sans facultés spéciales de ce genre... Ton statut d'optimisé est comme la première couche qui l'empêche d'atteindre ce qu'il veut réellement. Ensuite, une fois cette barrière éliminée, il s'attaquera à tout ce qu'il peut prendre... Tes cellules, tes organes... Plus les jours vont passer, plus tu vas te sentir fatiguer. Tu récupéreras de moins en moins vite jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus du tout récupérer, tu seras essoufflé après avoir couru quelques minutes et ensuite tu seras essoufflé au moindre pas. Tu vas te vider de ton énergie jusqu'au jour ou tu seras incapable de bouger et même le fait de respirer deviendra épuisant. Tu n'auras plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit car il en aura aspiré la moindre goutte et ton corps va s'éteindre..._

 _\- Et... On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça ?_

 _\- Bruce et moi allons travailler sur un remède mais en attendant... Je te conseillerais de minimiser tes efforts physiques et de tenir loin de toute situation qui pourrait augmenter la fréquence de ton rythme cardiaque, ça stimulerait encore plus le poison et les effets se feraient ressentir plus vite. Il te faut du calme et du repos. Autrement dit..._

 _\- Il est préférable que je mette en suspend mon rôle d'Avengers._

 _\- Les menaces de toutes sortes ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de mieux question calme et repos... L'adrénaline, la peur, te battre contre eux, toutes ces choses-là pourraient accélérer la propagation du sérum... »_

Beaucoup de choses lui traversent l'esprit : Pietro ne veut pas faire une pause dans son rôle d'Avengers. Il ne veut pas que leur équipe parte combattre des monstres tandis que lui restera bien gentiment assis sur un canapé à les regarder s'envoler vers le danger sans pouvoir les aider, sans pouvoir leur être utile à eux ou à ce monde qu'il doit et veut protéger. Si le coureur n'a pas réussi à sauver ses parents, il doit au moins réussir à sauver ceux qui se retrouvaient menacés. Il ne veut plus abandonner personne, ça a été déjà bien trop difficile avec son père et sa mère. Et il ne veut pas non plus que Wanda assiste à la lente mort de son corps, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Sa disparition va déjà causer bien assez de dégâts en la jeune femme, il ne veut pas lui en rajouter un de plus.

C'est en pensant à cela qu'il arrive devant la chambre de l'archer ; et au vu du bruit qui règne de l'autre côté de la porte close, Pietro peut facilement imaginer l'état du plus vieux. Quand il abaisse la poignée, il cache ses craintes dans un recoin de son crâne pour se focaliser sur la personne qui a besoin de lui à ce moment-là.

« Clint... ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? En général ce sont nos ennemis que tu dois abattre avec tes flèches et non ces pauvres feuilles blanches innocentes...

\- Je vais buter cet enfoiré.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce scientifique qui t'a drogué, je vais le buter. J'ai réussi à remettre la main sur les dossiers que le shield conservait de lui, je savais que son adresse se trouvait à l'intérieur et je viens de la retrouver.

\- Et les photos de lui qui traîne au sol avec une flèche au milieu du front c'est... ?

\- De l'entrainement.

\- Oui, de l'entrainement évidemment. Clint écoutes...

\- Non. Je t'interdis de me dire que je ne dois pas le tuer d'accord ? Je vais l'éclater ce connard. Je vais lui planter tellement de flèches dans le corps qu'on aura l'impression que c'est leur étui.

\- J'allais simplement te dire qu'il avait sûrement changé d'adresse depuis son boulot de patron...

\- Je m'en fous, je vais le retrouver. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. »

En général c'est toujours difficile de savoir ce que pense Clint s'il ne vous en donne pas d'abord la permission. L'archer est semblable à une porte close. Mais parfois, quand il s'autorise à verser une larme devant vous par exemple (chose qui n'arrive que très rarement) il vous donne secrètement une première clé pour pouvoir l'observer sans masques et sans artifices. Il vous donne secrètement une première clé pour le comprendre un peu mieux. Lorsque son regard est vide et que vous essayez tout de même d'y lire quelque chose, quand vous pensez voir en lui comme au travers d'un miroir, vous vous retrouvez confronté à un immense mur, à des montagnes de barrières protégeant la source du problème. Il arrive souvent à Pietro de vouloir crocheter ces nombreuses serrures avec une épingle mais le résultat n'est jamais vraiment concluant.

Seulement aujourd'hui, même si Clint ne donne pas l'autorisation à Pietro de pénétrer à l'intérieur du chaos qu'est son esprit, il est beaucoup trop en colère pour faire attention à masquer ce qu'il ressent et ne pas se trahir lui-même. Il y a trop de haine dans ses paroles, trop de rage dans ses gestes. La colère prend toute la place pour cacher en réalité une tristesse profonde. Pietro ne l'a encore jamais vu comme ça et il est certain que le laisser partir maintenant serait une mauvaise idée. Le père de famille ferait trop de dégâts autour de lui. Alors, sans réfléchir plus avant, il attrape le bras de son aîné au moment où celui-ci est sur le point de franchir la porte de la chambre.

« Clint arrête tu n'es pas en état d'aller te battre ça se voit très bien ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as presque pas dormi de la nuit et qu'à l'heure actuelle tu es de toute évidence... Légèrement instable émotionnellement ? »

Pietro est hésitant dans les mots à adopter, il sait qu'il doit peser le pour et le contre de chacun afin de ne pas énerver davantage le brun (bien qu'il doute que Clint s'en prenne à lui même à un tel niveau de colère).

« Pietro lâche-moi.

\- Non, tu vas faire une connerie.

\- Mais merde en quoi c'est une connerie d'aller butter cet enfoiré qui t'a... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de te venger putain !

\- Si on ne trouve pas de solutions, si je meurs effectivement bientôt, non. Je n'ai pas envie de courir après quelqu'un le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je préfère largement le dépenser autrement.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Clint réfléchis, qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera qu'il soit mort si je le suis aussi, hein ? Alors non, je n'ai pas envie de me venger.

\- Je... Mais comment tu peux être aussi calme après ce que tu viens d'apprendre...

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit pour aider l'autre sinon on ne s'en sortira pas...

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour moi Pietro !

\- Pourquoi ? Sous prétexte que je vais mourir je ne devrais plus m'inquiéter de ce que ressentent mes proches ?

\- Non mais... Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à moi maintenant. Pas... Pas avec ce qui est en train de t'arriver. Tu dois arrêter de me faire passer avant tes problèmes à chaque fois... Tu dois penser à toi... J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas toujours combien tu es important toi aussi... Combien ta vie à de la valeur...

\- Clint, le fait que tu sois malheureux par ma faute est un de mes plus gros problèmes à l'heure actuelle alors je m'en occupe.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce fils de pute. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas... Même si j'aimerais que tu le fasses, je te connais et je sais que tu en est incapable...

\- Il... Putain à cause de lui je dois te perdre une seconde fois ! Je ne peux pas rester ici pendant que cet enfoiré est quelque part à savourer sa victoire, je dois l'éliminer. Je... Je ne supporte plus qu'on t'enlève à moi. »

L'archer se dégage de la prise de son cadet pour continuer son chemin.

« Clint reviens !

\- Non ! Je vais aller faire bouffer le sol à cette merde !

\- Tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir correctement !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de réfléchir correctement ou non, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour planter mes flèches sur chaque centimètre de sa peau.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi hein ?

\- Mais car j'ai besoin de toi putain ! »

Les mots du blond ont au moins le mérite de stopper net le père de famille, à moins que ce ne soit la tristesse qui les enveloppe. Cette tristesse que Clint ne supporte pas d'entendre dans la voix du blond. Cette tristesse qu'il ne supporte pas de voir à l'intérieur de ses yeux. Cette tristesse qu'il ne supporte pas de savoir exister chez un être aussi bon.

Quand Pietro reprend la parole, Clint est certain de voir son corps trembler.

« J'essaie de... J'essaie de ne pas céder à la panique tu sais... J'essaie de garder un maximum de contrôle mais ne crois pas que cette situation ne m'affecte pas, ne crois pas que je prends tout ça a là légère d'accord ? Ce qui m'arrive... Ça me dépasse complètement et je ne sais pas... Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens réellement pour l'instant mais... J'ai la trouille Clint. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis terrifié. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de mourir. Et si j'essaie de ne pas craquer c'est parce que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de me voir complètement anéanti, du moins pas tout de suite. Mais si tu pars maintenant, si tu m'abandonnes alors que je suis à deux doigts du craquage nerveux, crois-moi je ne m'en remettrais pas.

\- Pietro... »

Le blond recule jusqu'au lit de l'archer et se laisse tomber contre le bord. Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et prend sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un profond soupire d'épuisement. Il essaie de donner à sa voix un ton comique mais au moment où les mots quittent sa bouche ils sonnent juste tristement malheureux.

« C'est con putain, je vais mourir avant d'avoir pu menacer le futur petit-copain de ma soeur, c'est un truc que je rêvais de faire...

\- Arrête de faire ça, je n'aime pas... On dirait Steve...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu essaies de faire comme si tout allait bien mais c'est faux, tu as un de ces sourires qui ne sourit pas... Je sais les reconnaître, Cap a les mêmes quelques fois.

\- Oh... »

Clint n'ajoute rien et se rapproche simplement du blond, debout face à lui toujours assis. Quand ce dernier laisse échapper une première larme, le plus vieux passe une main dans ses cheveux afin d'y effectuer de minces caresses et Pietro saisi l'occasion pour passer ses mains autour des hanches du brun et poser sa tête contre son ventre, essayant d'y dissimuler les nombreuses perles salées qui ne se privent à présent plus de quitter ses yeux. Le brun ne s'oppose même pas au geste et passe une autre main dans les cheveux du blond.

Même à travers ses vêtements, Pietro peut sentir la peau brûlante de son aîné, elle irradie complètement la sienne.

« Je suis désolé Pietro...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir pensé une seconde que tuer ce scientifique était plus important que de te prendre dans mes bras. Tu... Tu as besoin de soutien et je ne pense qu'à me tirer pour faire la peau à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas digne d'un ami.

\- Tu te trompes. Je suis heureux d'avoir un ami qui est prêt à se charger de tous ceux qui peuvent me blesser. Je sais que je ne crains rien quand tu es près de moi et c'est... Agréable. Ne me laisse pas partir Clint... Ne me laisse pas partir loin de toi je t'en supplie...

\- Jamais... »

Répond l'ancien agent la gorge serrée.

Et au moment où Pietro resserre sa prise sur lui il se met à souhaiter que les secondes s'essoufflent avant la fin de leur étreinte, qu'elles soient obligées de faire une pause dans leur course folle pour qu'il puisse profiter du corps de cet homme un peu plus longtemps.

Voir une éternité, ça lui irait aussi.


End file.
